


I Found You

by ParkerStark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abduction, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter too but don't remember, Tony Stark Loves Peter Parker, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 53,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: Не стоило тогда Питеру все-таки помогать пожилой леди без своего костюма, потому что приехавшая полиция, а заодно и сама она, посчитали его за вора. Слава Богу, что камеры все опровергнули и он вернется домой!.. Это ведь просто случайность, что его отпечатки странно совпали с отпечатками похищенного одиннадцать лет назад Питера Старка... Верно?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

***

Наверное, этот день был каким-то особенно «не таким днем». Днем, когда удача Паркеров решила окончательно помахать ручкой на прощание и напыщенно повернуться к нему задом. Первый день мая — жаркого-жаркого и безоблачного мая — для него начался далеко не радужно: Питер проснулся от того, что кто-то игриво дул на его лицо и явно пытался разбудить, от чего из-за инстинктов подросток подскочил так резко, что ударил наклонившуюся над ним тетю лбом об подбородок. Следующие минут двадцать краснеющий от стыда он извинялся и извинялся безостановочно за свой внезапный подъем, бегал за льдом из морозильника для того, чтобы женщина приложила его к больному месту, сам же давным-давно забыв, что вообще-то неплохо еще и ударил самого себя. Мэй, слабо и благодарно улыбающаяся после каждого «я могу еще что-то принести или помочь?», в отличие от обеспокоенного племянника, вспомнила об этом и начала внимательно, хмурясь, разглядывать его совершенно нормальный лоб, одновременно прикладывая лед к своему пострадавшему месту. Паркер только, нервно смеясь, бормотал что-то про то, что ему не так сильно досталось и «лучше бы ты побеспокоилась о себе, Мэй, прости меня еще раз, я не хотел!».

В итоге все еще подозрительно смотрящая на него тетя все-таки вручила ему в руки пакетик со льдом, а Питер внезапно с ужасом осознал, что опаздывает и что времени даже на то, чтобы перекусить завтраком Мэй, нет (иногда она не очень… правильно смешивала продукты, но подросток не жаловался, потому что давно привык). Паркер так быстро выбежал из квартиры, что даже забыл поцеловать тетю Мэй в щеку на прощание вместе с сжатым в руках пакетиком со льдом, который в тот момент уже почти превратился в сплошную воду.

Флэш со своими «шутками» вообще не скрашивал этот странноватый день даже с учетом того, что Нед с восторгом, почти захлебываясь от восхищения и радости, с пулеметной очередью поведал ему о том, что заказал редкий набор Звезды Смерти из Лего. Хотя нет, Паркер врет… Это же просто очешуенно круто! Его друг так долго копил деньги и так скрупулезно их складывал в аккуратную копилку (в форме Звезды Смерти, конечно же), что Питер еще целую перемену и половину урока пребывал в мечтаниях об этом наборе, совершенно без проблем игнорируя все подначки Флэша и кидаемые в него обслюнявленные шары из бумаги.

Следующие уроки пролетели как в тумане, хотя подросток исправно отвечал на все заданные вопросы и писал все то, что требовалось, даже делая некоторые аккуратные заметки карандашом на полях. В общем, день, поначалу показавшийся ему не очень-то обычным, в какой-то момент незаметно стал обыденным и даже то, что Томпсон, уставший от игнорирования, едва не задавил его своей тачкой и громко для чувствительных ушей засигналил после этого, было _нормальным._ Стабильным, а не «не таким».

Насвистывая незатейливую мелодию, льющуюся приятным потоком из белых наушников, Паркер поправил спадающую лямку рюкзака и одним легким движением запрыгнул на перила, чтобы быстро спуститься с помощью них вниз, обойдя вниманием лестницы. Парочка прохожих хмуро на него посмотрели, явно сетуя на гиперактивных подростков, а одна пожилая женщина выронила пакеты и вовсе пригрозила ему своим морщинистым кулаком, как будто Питер, находящийся довольно далеко от нее, каким-то способом задел ее пакеты с продуктами. Несмотря на грозные бормотания старой леди, подросток в рекордные сроки оказался возле первой и начал собирать с земли все упавшее.

— Какие же некультурные дети пошли! Вот если бы я тебя воспитала, то ты бы ходил как положено на земле ногами, а не устраивал эти свои выкрутасы и пугал людей! — еще раз пригрозила ему та напоследок, кажется, будто специально высоко подняв осторожно сложенные им продукты, грозясь этим выронить выглядывающий из пакета длинный батон.

— Извините, если что! — на всякий случай крикнул он, быстрым шагом скрываясь как можно дальше от этой странной женщины и вставляя второй наушник в ухо. Боже правый, иногда пожилые леди его пугали.

Вздохнув, Питер достал из кармана старенький смартфон с потрескавшимся экраном, чтобы задумчиво пролистать плейлист и выбрать наугад другую песню. Самому себе довольно кивнув, Паркер прошел еще пару метров, прежде чем вспомнил о том, что хотел зайти в магазин за молоком для Мэй и парочкой шоколадных батончиков для себя. В итоге пришлось возвращаться обратно, потому что он, такой забывчивый подросток, уже прошел нужный магазин. На самом деле, не «нужный», а «единственный близко находящийся, где продается самое вкусное и свежее клубничное молоко», по словам же его тети, которая часто сетовала на то, что необходимое молоко в Квинсе практически не отыщешь. Блин, кажется, сегодня он опять задержится дольше положенного и придется тогда доделывать доклад по истории поздно ночью. Где-то часов так в два, а может и в три. Это как дело дружелюбного соседа пойдет и насколько много сегодня злодеев решатся на плохие дела.

Ну вот же черт! А ведь он так хотел поболтать с Недом по телефону насчет Лего и предстоящей контрольной по испанскому (проклятый и никак не дающийся ему язык, на самом деле), а теперь, получается, сразу же придет домой и засядет за домашнее задание прямо во время ужина. Мэй, конечно же, будет его из-за этого не совсем всерьез ругать и говорить в который раз о том, что четырнадцатилетние дети обязаны отдыхать намного больше него, но подросток лишь вяло отмахнется и с набитым едой ртом поведает женщине длинную историю о том, что уже не маленький.

Какой тут «отдыхать», когда преступники вообще-то совсем не спят ночью в обнимку с подушкой?

— Сэр, вы обронили кошелек! — пробегая мимо полноватого мужчины, прокричал Паркер, чтобы, страдальчески вздохнув и закатив глаза, резко развернуться прямо на ходу и вернуться обратно, подняв упавшее и выслушав на этот раз благодарности. Совесть ему не позволяла просто побежать дальше, особенно после того, как он увидел, что мужчина постоянно держался за спину, как будто та у него болела.

Все-таки Питер Паркер является Человеком-Пауком не только ночью, но и днем, скрывая тайную личность героя под настоящей. Так сказать, герой днем наоборот! Только немного жаль, что особо без паутинометов и скрытых суперсил подросток может днем помочь лишь малым — то животных с деревьев снимет, то переведет пожилых людей через дорогу, то подскажет дорогу и так далее.

Кое-как запихнув вмиг спутавшиеся наушники в карман рюкзака, Питер только после того, как с его смартфона заорала музыка и на него резко с укором развернулись парочка прохожих, с ужасом осознал, что забыл отключить песню, а потом уже вытащить наушники. Пока он судорожно нажимал на упорно не желающую реагировать кнопку выключения, из рук успел выпасть рюкзак прямиком на сырую землю, словно нарочно каким-то способом — не иначе с помощью ветра, ага — поменял траекторию и упал не на асфальт, а в грязь. Еще и, кажется, наушник, зацепившийся за застежку кофты, из-за упавшего рюкзака с правой половиной его белого «друга», вместо того, чтобы нормально отцепиться, растянулся в несколько раз и тихо затрещал.

— Да что такое! — зашипел себе под нос Питер, нагнувшись и с надутым видом поднимая все упавшее, чтобы наплевать на все и наконец зайти в магазин, находящийся едва ли не позади него, со злостью резко убирая предатель-смартфон в карман.

Уже зайдя в помещение и увидев издалека полку с различным шоколадом, показавшуюся в этот момент даром небесным, подросток облегченно выдохнул и повернулся к кассе, уже собираясь поздороваться с мистером Уилсоном, как внезапно наткнулся на совсем незнакомое лицо какой-то подозрительно на него посмотревшей пожилой леди. Та еще пару секунд, хмурясь, из-под седых бровей глядела прямо на него своими потускневшими когда-то ярко-зелеными глазами, прежде чем отвернулась и грузно упала на скрипнувший стул, чтобы ловко достать из кармана небольшое зеркальце и начать поправлять выбившиеся из аккуратной дульки явно окрашенные волосы.

_Как же ему сегодня все-таки везет на странных пожилых людей, точно-точно не любящих таких подростков, как он._

Питер несколько мгновений стоял как идиот с открытым ртом, пока очередной жалобный скрип стула не привел его в себя. Развернувшись, он уже не так уверенно подошел к специальному небольшому холодильнику, сразу же находя нужное клубничное молоко и аккуратно доставая его оттуда. Людей, кроме него, в магазине не было вообще и, честно говоря, постоянные скрипы деревянного сиденья вместе с тихими старческими покашливаниями стали немного нервировать его чувствительный слух. Питер с силой зажмурился, помотал головой в разные стороны до разноцветных пятен перед глазами и едва не подпрыгнул при внезапном звуке входящего сообщения.

Держа одной рукой холодный пакет молока и уже направляясь в сторону любимых батончиков, Паркер в этот раз осторожно достал телефон.

От: лучший-в-мире-бро  
Кому: Питер  
 _чувак ты только посмотри на это омг!!!_

Нед опять игнорировал все знаки препинания и грамматику, но Питер уже давным-давно к этому привык, потому и сразу же пролистал немного вниз, чтобы с благоговением во все глаза уставиться на тот самый набор из Лего.

— Молодой человек, — вдруг раздался чуть хриплый женский голос недалеко от него, вырывая из мечтаний и заставляя тут же поднять голову. Наткнуться на недовольный взгляд продавщицы, которая явно уже несколько раз звала его, он совсем не ожидал.

— Да, мэм? — вмиг отозвался он, одним движением и не глядя убирая смартфон обратно и сразу же хмурясь, когда ощутил неприятный холод справа. Повернув голову, Паркер чуть не приложился лбом об ближайшую поверхность, увидев, что в какой-то момент сжал холодное молоко под подмышкой, от чего одежда уже успела стать немного влажной.

— Вы собираетесь покупать или так и будете просто стоять на месте? — как-то больно самодовольно произнесла та, скривив накрашенные ярко-алым чуть потресканные губы.

— Извините, я немного задумался, — честно ответил подросток, встав прямо возле кассы и совсем не замечая этого не совсем культурного отношения к себе. Пока женщина продолжала смотреть на него с прищуром, даже не думая вставать, чтобы принять и посчитать осторожно положенный пакет молока, Питер уже успел взять парочку батончиков и также положить их рядом с другой покупкой. Смартфон в кармане продолжал вибрировать (хорошо хоть, что выключил звук).

— Это все? — кивнула та через какое-то время взаимных гляделок на все выложенное перед ней. Он уверенно кивнул.

— Да, мэм, то есть… Нет, погодите, — слегка морщинистая рука, уже потянувшаяся, чтобы пробить товар, тут же замерла. — Я хотел спросить у вас: вы знаете, куда исчез мистер Уилсон? Ну, предыдущий продавец. Ему что, плохо? Он заболел?

— А тебе какое до него дело, мальчик? — внезапно повысила голос та, стирая все рамки «подозрения», потому что стала смотреть на до этого всерьез обеспокоенного подростка так, будто уже было на сто процентов уверена, что перед ней стоит преступник. — Ты что все здесь пытаешься разузнать?

Питер натурально опешил и смог только слабо пролепетать:

— Да я же просто хотел узнать, что с мистером Уилсоном…

— Знаю я вас таких! «Просто хотел узнать». Ага, как же! Сейчас «просто» спросишь про здоровье другого продавца, а в другой момент, когда я отвлекусь твоими разговорами, украдешь что-нибудь!

Пока Паркер пытался поднять собственную челюсть с пола и попытаться вымолвить хоть слово, в магазин кто-то зашел и пару раз громко кашлянул, зачем-то так же громко потоптавшись на месте, будто на улице были дождь и грязь, и тот просто избавлялся от последней на обуви.

Подросток даже не успел понять, в какое мгновение тело резко прошибла неприятная дрожь, а чутье завопило во весь голос. Он даже не успел развернуться лицом, как ощутил позади себя чужое и полное опасности присутствие, а так же что-то твердое, упершееся прямо ему между лопаток.

Он замер так же внезапно, как и стоящая перед ним пожилая леди, посмотревшая за его спину с таким ужасом, будто была готова прямо сейчас упасть в обморок.

— Все деньги с кассы мне в мешок и только посмейте пикнуть, — раздался мужской и прокуренный голос. Питер, как ему показалось, громко сглотнул и медленно поднял перед собой руки, успев краем глаза заметить кинутый зеленый мешок.

— Я что только что сказал?! Быстрее, блять! — еще громче и нервно вновь произнесли позади. Дуло пистолета готово было проткнуть ему спину, но Паркер даже не замечал этого, потому что мысленно отсчитывал секунды и ждал подходящего момента. Судя по усиленному сердцебиению, шарканью обуви об пол и частым громким вдохам и выдохам, преступник явно являлся всего лишь новичком и точно нервничал. Этот мужчина даже проигнорировал тот факт, что в любой момент в магазин могут зайти и тем самым порушить его неудачное преступление. Выходит, что координация будет у него слабая, что позволит Человеку-Пауку без каких-либо проблем выхватить огнестрельное оружие и спасти пожилую леди, что уже прямо сейчас, захлебываясь в слезах, начала судорожно кидать все деньги в мешок.

— Чего ты там мельтешишь?! — снова несдержанно заорал тот, так сильно ткнув стволом, что ему пришлось даже слабо поморщиться. Точно будет синяк. Но да ладно, регенерация справится. Сейчас главное…

_Сейчас…_

— Ну все, ты меня заебала! — женщина, в очередной раз уронившая пару купюр, резко замерла и побледнела еще сильнее, смотря полными ужаса глазами прямо на Питера, который в сию же секунду почувствовал, как дуло пистолета прекратило упираться ему в спину.

Звук щелчка снятия с предохранителя стал для Человека-Паука своим собственным _щелчком_ , побудившим его резко развернуться и ударить преступника по ребру ладони так сильно, что оружие отлетело прямо за секунду до того, как прозвучал бы выстрел. Громкий вскрик женщины позади и Питер кричит сам через плечо, не отрывая глаз от вытянувшегося болезненного лица, не скрытого за какой-либо маской:

— Звоните в полицию, мэм!

— Ты! — едва ли не рычит злодей, глядя на него такими бешеными глазами, что Паркер едва может заметить скрытый страх и боль от сильного удара. — Ты же только что дрожал от страха и не мог даже двинуться, ублюдок!

_Господи, Мэй его убьет за опоздание!_

Ему сейчас нельзя ни в коем случае показывать, что он, обычный подросток, может обладать какими-то силами, а не просто знает парочку простых приемов для самообороны. Так что, Человек-Паук, _давай сдерживайся и наваляй этому преступнику без своих сил._

Мужчина надвигается в его сторону внезапно, точно собираясь повалить и начать бить всеми конечностями, но Паркер прекрасно видит все его движения как в замедленной съемке, резко отодвигаясь в тот самый момент, когда его уже собирались схватить.

Вор врезается со всей скорости в прилавок — грохот, шум, вой включенной сигнализации, такие же громкие маты и Паркер даже не успевает понять, как мужчина уже явно в отместку толкает его в сторону и выбегает из магазина.

_Человек-Паук, да ты просто молодчина! Стоишь в ступоре и даже не побежал за вором. Ну хоть женщину спас и деньги_.

— Вы же вызвали полицию, да? — со вздохом и надеждой спрашивает он, поворачиваясь к продавщице. Вот сейчас прибудут вершители закона и будут составлять фоторобот с помощью его показаний. Или, погодите, камеры видеонаблюдения. Здесь ведь есть камеры?

— Мэм, вы в порядке? — обеспокоенно спрашивает он при виде застывшей возле стены бледной как призрак пожилой леди с потекшой тушью и очень странным взглядом, полным ужаса, что почему-то был направлен на него. Питер делает шаг вперед и с непониманием останавливается, когда продавщица еще сильнее вжимается в стену, как будто хочет с ней слиться, сползая все ниже и ниже.

— С-с… — пытается выдавить та. — Ты… _Соучастник!_ Вор!

В этот самый миг на улице раздается вой полицейских сирен.

_Отличный день. Хоть молока купил. Надо, правда, тете сказать, что я задержусь еще часика так… на четыре._ — проносится устало и с иронией в голове.

Вот она — наглядная жизнь тайного героя.

***


	2. Глава 1. Я нашел тебя.

***

— Эй, Тони, — раздается обеспокоенный и полный понимания мужской голос как сквозь вату, а затем тяжелая ладонь осторожно дергает его за плечо.

Старк, шумно вздохнув, с силой зажмуривается, прежде чем не без труда поднимает голову со сложенных рук. Темные пятна еще пару секунд плясали перед ним, не давая полностью разглядеть человека перед собой, потому что сейчас он видел лишь смутное очертание лица и руку, все еще лежащую в поддержке на его плече.

Миллиардер, тихо прокашлявшись и сглотнув вязкую слюну, пустым взглядом посмотрел на стоявший пустой стакан, судя по запаху и легкому привкусу во рту, дорогого виски. Голова тотчас разболелась, а воспоминания о прошедшей ночи и дне, которые он провел наедине с собой, моментами из прошлого с алкоголем в обнимку, заставили сердце пропустить удар.

Тони прекрасно знал мужчину перед ним еще перед тем, как в глазах наконец прояснилось.

— Роуди, — с хрипом проговорил он, с силой потерев переносицу и тяжело выдохнув, сразу же ощутив пересохшее горло. — Который час?

— Десять утра, — с таким же вздохом ответил Джеймс, сидевший рядом с Железным Человеком возле барной стойки, весь вид которого оставлял желать лучшего — когда-то чистая футболка превратилась в мятую, кое-где заляпанную пятнами от виски; неприятный запах перегара и безумной тоски по далекому давил на атмосферу, несмотря на размеры помещения и яркие лучи солнца. — Прости, что не смог вовремя приехать. Задержали на важном совещании.

Старк, удивленно приподняв брови при искреннем извинении, только притянул к себе стакан и стал отстраненно постукивать по нему одним пальцем.

— Я здесь, в общем-то, сам справлялся, как видишь. Каждый год справлялся и в этот смог. Не стоит извиняться, приятель, — мужчина кивком указал на горы бутылок, что даже в пьяном состоянии были поставлены аккуратно и по датам изготовления, начиная с самой старой. И не таким займешься, когда всеми силами пытаешься отогнать от себя самые страшные воспоминания, что каждый год каждого тридцатого апреля цепляются в голову как клещи, от которых невозможно просто избавиться. — Да и я ведь говорил, Роуди, что тебе не обязательно…

— Тони, — чуть повышает голос темнокожий мужчина, все также продолжая с обеспокоенностью смотреть на своего друга, спина которого в какой-то момент начала странно дрожать, а стучание по стакану превратилось в нервные действия на грани сдерживания паники. — Не говори так, будто мне и другим все равно. Я, Хэппи и Пеппер не меньше тебя не любим всем сердцем конец апреля. Мы с тобой, друг. Мы всегда с тобой.

Когда Роуди в очередной раз сжал в поддержке напрягшееся плечо и медленно встал, то руки миллиардера стали неконтролируемо трястись мелкой дрожью — в правой вместо стакана была с особой нежностью осторожно сжата маленькая плюшевая игрушка в форме медвежонка красно-золотого цвета. Она была немного потрепанной (прошло уже одиннадцать лет, Тони, _не так ли?_ ), одно красное, обслюнявленное и покусанное тогда еще только прорезающимися детскими зубками медвежье ушко вызывало щемящее чувство внутри, а давно уже несуществующий запах такого же детского молока преследовал Тони ночами.

Искренний звонкий смех, когда его руки щекотали хрупкое тельце, поднимали бесконечно дорогое чудо и осторожно держали перед собой, играя в так называемый «самолетик». Недовольное бурчание и сопение истинного Старка, шепелявое «Папа!», когда мужчина с невыносимой нежностью водил кончиком носа по другому, такому же маленькому и аккуратному, как и не всерьез пинающие в ответ ножки.

_Как же всего этого невыносимо не хватает._

Первое тихое «папа», совсем серьезные карие глаза, удивленно глядящие на него и слезы радости с «повтори, Пит!». Первые трудности в виде прорезающихся зубиков, крики сына и отца, бегающего в панике с места на место лишь бы найти хоть что-то, что остановит боль его ребенка.

Его Питер. Его четырехлетний сын, похищенный однажды солнечным и теплым днем, когда Тони попросил нанятую няню побыть с его ребенком, потому что должен был срочно направиться на важные дела. Проклятые важные дела, которые стоили ему долгих лет поисков и _жизни его сына._

Трудно верить в хорошее, когда прошло уже целых одиннадцать лет и когда уже сам веришь в кошмары, где видишь маленький скелет самого родного человека. 

Он, Энтони Эдвард Старк тот, кто _потерял частицу самого себя._

Старк, на секунду с силой сжав бесценную игрушку, со всей осторожностью положил ее в небольшую шкатулку на столе, которая сама собой как жалюзи закрылась на несколько замков. Перед тем, как та окончательно была защищена множественными паролями, по помещению витала тихая колыбельная из далекого прошлого, память о котором осталась жива лишь в виде детских игрушек и всегда пустой такой же детской комнаты, вещи в которой остались на тех же местах, что и были много-много лет назад.

Он приложил сложенные в молитвенном жесте руки к лицу и сильно зажмурился, чтобы как можно быстрее отогнать от себя восторженные карие глаза и широкую улыбку без одного переднего зуба.

Чтобы хотя бы на один чертов день — Господи, он ведь не так много просит — отогнать то самое «Папа, я тебя люблю!» и фантомное чувство тяжести маленького родного тела на руках вместе с по-детски пухлыми пальчиками, что на редкость любили либо оттягивать волосы сзади, либо постоянно с завидным упорством «исследовать» колющуюся бородку. Питер всегда наигранно хныкал и рассматривал слегка покрасневшие ладошки, хмурился с самым умным видом, видимо, о чем-то усилено думая, а затем вновь снизу вверх тянулся на носочках к улыбающемуся украдкой отцу, без конца повторяя «Папа, дай!».

Питеру Энтони Старку в этом году исполнилось бы пятнадцать. Энтони Эдвард Старк в этом году был бы самым _счастливым родителем на свете._

— Хотел бы я сказать, что все хорошо, но это далеко не так. Давно уже не так, — невесело рассмеялся мужчина, прежде чем неожиданно хлопнул в ладоши и преувеличенно бодро произнес: — Так, все! Сегодня уже первое мая. А какое вчера было число, Роуди, напомни? Что-то я забыл совсем.

Джеймс, долгое время следящий за переменчивым поведением своего давнего друга, что сейчас явно не просто так «забыл» о вчерашнем дне, мог лишь понимающе прикрыть глаза. Темнокожий мужчина прекрасно помнит яркого, как солнышко, мини Старка, что всегда любил бегать на всей возможной скорости по всей Башне как только встал на ноги. Тони, конечно же, предусмотрительно убрал все колюще-режущие предметы, создал специальный протокол «Безопасность детей превыше всего», и даже велел Маркам следить за своим сыном, но гены Старков не просто так назывались таковыми. Однажды это шебутное чудо, шатаясь как маленький пингвин в подгузниках и пыхтя от усилий, заинтересовалось оставленной кружкой кофе на краю стола и как раз потянулось за ней. Пятница не раз пыталась хоть как-то дозваться малыша, пока один из Марков добирался до места:

— Молодой Старк, пожалуйста, ничего не трогайте. Ваш отец будет очень ругаться и даст вам «ата-та», — понятливым для детей языком поясняла та, стараясь потянуть время.

— Неа! — продолжал упорно тянуться тот, уже кончиком пальца касаясь своей цели. — Ница, помощь! Ница!

В последний момент, когда ребенок уже почти уронил на себя бы кружку, на помощь подоспел Марк, ухвативший вмиг заревевшего Питера, который стал выбиваться из рук всеми конечностями, без конца крича «Как папа!».

К сожалению, няня тогда прямо перед тем, как выйти на работу, попала в аварию, а когда уже сообщила об этом, Старк уже собирался на очень важную встречу. В итоге в судорожном порядке Тони пришлось выбирать между тем, остаться ли с сыном, тем самым обеспечив полную безопасность, либо отправиться туда, где не появляться было нельзя.

Что именно означало это «как папа» понял только сам папа, вернувшийся домой в полной панике после сообщения Пятницы, сразу же подняв ревущего сына на руки. Оказалось, что его ребенок, постоянно видевший, как мужчина пьет кофе из этой кружки, решил повторить за «крутым папочкой».

Роуди помнит этот день, как вчера, со слабой улыбкой вспоминая о том, как посматривал в ужасе вместе с Тони, сын которого сидел на коленях и пытался разгадать головоломку, видеозапись об этом моменте.

— Стив и Клинт уже пришли, — напомнил Воитель, поджав губы и следя за тем, как Железный Человек собирает в мусорный мешок все пустые бутылки, а затем довольно вытирает руки, какое-то время слишком долго, не моргая, пустым взглядом смотря на шкатулку, прежде чем в итоге обратить внимание на другого человека. — Наташа тоже скоро здесь будет, а Пеппер просила передать, что немного задержится.

— Да? — удивленно протягивает тот и выгибает бровь, скрестив руки на груди. — Не помню, чтобы я устраивал вечеринку. Да еще и утром. Пятница, милая, я что, в пьяном состоянии позвал гостей?

— Никак нет, Босс, — отвечает сразу же та.

Роуди делает несколько шагов и останавливается рядом с выжидающе смотрящим на него мужчиной.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что они пришли не за этим, — говорит Джеймс, прекрасно видя, как на мгновение резко вздрогнул его друг. Роуди осторожно и в который раз сжимает напрягшееся плечо, заглядывая прямо в полные скрытой боли карие глаза разбитого родителя. — Мы все здесь ради тебя, друг.

Воитель протягивает сжатую в кулак руку и широко улыбается.

— Навсегда? — почти одними губами произносит Железный Человек, с трудом сдерживая слезы в уголках глаз.

— Навсегда, Тони, — уверенно кивает тот, склонив голову.

И Тони в ответ сталкивается своим кулаком с чужим, чувствуя безумное облегчение, даже слегка улыбнувшись уголками губ и хрипло рассмеявшись.

Пускай и Старк потерял самую важную часть самого себя, близкие никогда не позволят ему окончательно потеряться в прошлом в пучине алкоголя, боли и тоски.

***

Питер сидел в комнате для допроса уже битый час и не знал, что и думать.

Твердый стул (видимо, специально, чтобы преступникам не было удобно) под ним заставлял постоянно ерзать и искать лучшее положение. Паркер постоянно держал руки скрещенными на коленях, немного опасаясь просто так опереться локтями об, как в лучших традициях и фильмах про детективные истории, металлический стол. Собственное взъерошенное изображение напротив, что отлично было видно благодаря «двойному» стеклу, вынуждало от нервов кусать губу и снова елозить на месте. Наверное, помимо камер, по той стороне прямо сейчас кто-то внимательно следит за ним, а он даже этого не видит! Это же кошмар! Из-за этого неприятного чувства, что за ним и за каждым его движением везде смотрят, паучье чутье воет так, что хочется морщиться и постоянно мотать головой из стороны в сторону, лишь бы хоть как-то утихомирить то.

К слову, единственная женщина в классной полицейской униформе после минут двадцати его сидения в этой комнате и представившаяся ему как «Эмилия Джонсон», как-то странно посмотрела на него — _жалостливо_ — а затем успокаивающе заверила его, что с ним все будет хорошо и они просто ждут его тетю, чтобы кое-что уточнить. Что именно «уточнить» и зачем, Паркер понятия не имел. Особенно не понимал в поддержке сжавшую его плечо женскую руку мисс Джонсон, которая словно знала какой-то ужасный секрет о нем и чувствовала от этого безумное сожаление.

Эта женщина в итоге ушла прежде, чем Питер успел задать хоть один вопрос.

В голове постоянно проносились вопрос наподобие «сообщили ли уже Мэй?», «как скоро она приедет к нему в участок?» и «когда вообще, Господи, к нему хоть кто-нибудь сюда придет?».

На самом деле, одна мысль была страшней другой, хотя поначалу подросток и храбрился, особенно когда два офицера уводили его едва ли не под ручку в сторону машины, а с недалеко стоящей бледной как смерть пожилой леди разговаривала женщина в униформе и даже стояла машина скорой помощи. Его «здесь вышла огромная ошибка, я наоборот спас ту леди от вора» совсем игнорировали, пускай и один из мужчин, долгое время слушавший его разговоры, сказанные с пулеметной очередью, улыбнулся и «мы знаем, малыш, но закон есть закон — мы должны отвезти тебя в участок, дождаться твоих близких и только потом проверить камеры видео-наблюдения. Не переживай, многие уверены, что ты не виновен. Та же женщина, давшая показания против тебя, просто очень растеряна и потрясена произошедшим. Не вини ее».

К слову, ее имени он так и не узнал почему-то… Наверное, не его это дело.

Паркер все-таки совсем-совсем не винил пожилую леди, с грустью понимая, что она действительно очень испугалась и потому посчитала его за «соучастника». Ей обязательно окажут психологическую помощь, а камеры все обязательно опровергнут. Вот только Питера очень нервировало то, что никто до сих пор к нему не зашел, чтобы сообщить, что с него, по сути еще ребенка, сняты все ложные обвинения и что обеспокоенная тетя Мэй, которую наверняка вызвали в срочном порядке с работы, уже ждет племянника домой. Кажется, из того самого клубничного молока, которое, увы, подросток так и не смог купить, женщина то ли собиралась приготовить что-нибудь вкусное и сладкое, то ли просто подать к столу. Честно говоря, Паркер съел бы даже нелюбимый им финиковый пирог столько, сколько влезет (а с ускоренным метаболизмом он без проблем мог проглотить весь и даже попросить добавки), лишь бы как можно быстрее оказаться в другом месте.

Оказаться в безопасности и _дома._

Боже, как же все-таки хочется обнять свою самую лучшую тетю!

— Мистер Паркер, — совершенно внезапно раздался приятный женский голос. Подросток вяло моргнул и удивленно уставился уже на садившуюся незнакомку, что, похоже, не так давно зашла сюда, а он все из-за погружения в мысли пропустил. Какой же дурак! — Меня зовут Кэтрин Смит и я…

Незнакомка была приятной внешности — ее волосы были собраны в аккуратный пучок, зеленые глаза не переставали смотреть на сидящего с жалостью. Она не грубила. Она не выглядела похожей на здешних офицеров, особенно в деловом костюме, которые, как Паркер уверен, здесь носить нельзя.

Эта Кэтрин как будто прекрасно умела общаться с детьми и не позволяла им впасть в истерику, из-за чего бы она не была вызвана.

— Где моя тетя? — совсем не ожидая такого от себя, перебил Питер и весь подался вперед, наконец переставая нервно дергать застежку кофты. Мисс Смит взглянула на него не с укором, как подросток и ожидал, а очень странно и грустно посмотрела на него своими яркими зелеными глазами, прежде чем положить на стол какую-то не увесистую папку. Карие глаза тут же распахнулись. — Господи, неужели камеры не помогли? Мисс Смит, я ни в чем не виновен, пожалуйста, поверьте мне! Я уверен, что здесь произошла какая-то ошибка и…

— Малыш, подожди, прошу тебя, — ласково попросила та его, от чего он тут же захлопнул рот, весь побледнев. — Я не офицер, мистер Паркер. И не любой, кто отвечает за твое дело, где с тебя уже давно сняты все подозрения.

Когда она вздохнула и открыла папку, аккуратно доставая листок и пододвинула его к нему, Питер весь инстинктивно сжался и почему-то закрыл глаза.

— Я представляю Службу Защиты Детей, Питер, — пояснила та, и Паркер готов был поклясться даже с закрытыми глазами, что она смотрит прямо на него. Сердце пропустило удар, а руки задрожали мелкой дрожью еще перед тем, как мисс Смит продолжила: — Твои отпечатки пальцев были взяты, чтобы выявить, вбивался ли ты раньше в систему и есть ли у тебя какие-нибудь правонарушения. Это обычная процедура, ребенок. И многие заранее были уверены, что ты не попадал когда-либо в эту систему, но все же… Я не просто так пришла сюда из-за случая ограбления, ведь это вне моей компетенции. Мы нашли одно совпадение, мистер Паркер.

Питер после всех произнесенных слов распахивает глаза так резко, что видит перед собой черные круги, пока грудь начинает ходить ходуном. Господи, Человек-Паук ты или кто, _приди в себя сейчас же, слышишь?_

Ведь то, о чем подросток сейчас с ужасом осознал, всего лишь самая безумная _ошибка._

Питер далеко не дурак. Мэй и Бен всегда с восторгом отмечали, насколько умен и сообразителен их племянник, который в раннем возрасте читал различные книги по физике и уже в десять интересовался робототехникой, потому что находился в полном восхищении от написанных статей про искусственный интеллект Железного Человека.

— Тебе известно имя Питер Энтони Старк?

Ему? Известно ли Питеру Бенджамину Паркеру имя похищенного одиннадцать лет назад сына Тони Старка, детские отпечатки которого он видит прямо сейчас перед собой рядом с собственными, которые с точностью совпадают с первыми?

_Нет. Ни за что._

_Никогда._

— Где моя тетя? — пустым голосом говорит он, не отрывая глаз от проклятого листа.

— Питер, она уже на допросе в другой комнате, — Кэтрин, ожидавшая истерики и криков о том, что это одна сплошная ложь, может лишь быть готовой в любой момент помешать чувствам перейти грань. — С ней сейчас разговаривают и поднимают из архивов все данные о ней и о том, как именно и когда она стала твоей «законной» опекуншей.

Питер судорожно втягивает в себя воздух и резко подскакивает с места, буквально нависая над женщиной.

— Где. Мэй? — повторяет тот чуть ли не по слогам, почему-то расплывчивым зрением смотря на ту. — Я хочу увидеть свою тетю сейчас же. Где она?

— Малыш, ты не можешь… — женщина не говорит «потому что тебя похитили еще ребенком и твоя тетя может оказаться далеко не той, кого ты давно знаешь», вместо этого также встав с места.

Удивительно то, как сильно этот ребенок похож на известного миллиардера и то, что этого никто не замечал и не придавал значения. Невозможно то, как долго он буквально был на виду у всех, а никто из специальных служб даже не запросил его ДНК. Кэтрин абсолютно уверена, что в больнице его ДНК было хорошо кем-то подделано, как и само свидетельство о рождении, где записаны совершенно другие имена отца и матери.

Этот малыш жил в чужой семье целых одиннадцать лет. Жил чужой жизнью и под чужим именем, пока убитый горем отец, не переставая, искал его по всему миру долгие восемь лет, пока однажды по неизвестной причине не прекратил. Отчаялся. _Устал._

Признал, что _все._

— Почему это не могу?! — вмиг вскрикивает тот, всплескивая руками и начиная широким шагом двигаться в сторону выхода, дверь которого наверняка была закрыта, но Человек-Паук не остановится ни перед чем и задействует свои силы лишь бы добраться до дорогого человека и уйти от этих жутких лгунов. — Я увижу свою тетю, ясно?! В какой она комнате? Мэй на этом этаже, да?

Кэтрин уже почти ухватила подростка за плечо, хотя прекрасно знала, что дверь может открыть только сама, как вдруг эта самая дверь открылась и на пороге показалась неизвестная.

Питер замер и во все глаза уставился на стоявшую, которая обвела его внимательным взглядом темных глаз — на дне пролетела странная искра _жалости_ — прежде чем произнесла:

— Мое имя Мария Хилл и я представляю такую организацию как Щ.И.Т, — проговорила четко та и внезапно положила руку на плечо Питера, как будто собираясь увести его куда-то. — Мистер Паркер, пожалуйста, пойдемте со мной…

— Вы кто еще такая? — мисс Смит, нахмурившись, встала возле его правого плеча и в ответ положила свою руку на чужую, тем самым пытаясь убрать ту.

Паркер окончательно перестал понимать, что сейчас происходит.

— Извините, мисс…

— Смит, — гордо ответила та, не переставая с подозрением смотреть на Хилл, которая при чужом касании сразу же убрала ладонь, но не отошла ни на миллиметр, выпрямившись.

— Мисс Смит, прямо сейчас до приезда мистера Старка я отвечаю за этого ребенка. Так что, прошу вас, не мешайте мне выполнять свои обязанности.

Она сказала «мистер Старк»?

Тони Старк — известный миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп, гений и супергерой по имени Железный Человек. Мистер Старк — его кумир номер один, на которого Питер равняется с самого детства и желает стать таким же крутым, как и он.

Мистер Старк его…

— Я не думаю, что вы можете побыть с ним и в случае чего правильно успокоить, — рука мисс Смит, в поддержке сжавшая напрягшееся и слегка дрожащее плечо. — В конце концов, у него есть отец, что да, как и вы сказали, просто обязан появиться в скором времени здесь. И он об этом только-только узнал. Так что я должна держать ребенка в стабильном состоянии до приезда его родителя. _Это мои обязанности._

… _кто?_

***

— Наташа, не обижайся, но в твоих сэндвичах слишком много зелени, — произнес Тони, с легким отвращением держа перед собой кусок салата. Клинт рядом молча в поддержке замычал, но, тем не менее, продолжил надкусывать на самом деле вкусную еду.

— Ага, я знаю, — как ни в чем ни бывало кивнула рыжеволосая женщина, сделав глоток горячего латте и положив ногу на ногу. — Я специально. Тебе полезно.

Женщина, в отличие от других, прекрасно знала, что именно имела в виду, ведь вид Железного Человека, пускай и ставший лучше, чем пару часов назад, все так же заставлял в обеспокоенности хмуриться и желать сделать все, что угодно, лишь бы помочь — темные круги под глазами постоянно приковывали внимание; от легкого запаха перегара внутри неприятно ныло.

Романофф была уверена и в том, что Стив и Клинт пришли для того, чтобы быть рядом. Чтобы поддержать, потому что _это никогда не забыть._

Старк закатил глаза и, прожевав особенно большой кусок, повернулся в сторону Стива, надеясь увидеть поддержку, вот только символ всея Америки с удовольствием ел уже четвертый сэндвич.

Еще один предатель.

— Кэп, тебя там боли в животе еще не мучают? — заботливым тоном спросил миллиардер, на что Роджерс только удивленно приподнял брови. Тони печально вздохнул и наконец убрал от себя недоеденное.

— Это действительно полезно, хотя я больше и предпочитаю без майонеза и прочей вредной пищи. Тем более, что Нат старалась для тебя, а тебе, как ты знаешь, Тони, не помешает хотя бы раз в неделю есть здоровую еду, — согласно закивал на слова Романофф тот, от чего та улыбнулась.

Клинт рядом тихо произнес что-то вроде «о-о, еще один травоядный, здорово» и скатился вниз спиной по спинке дивана, чтобы, не вставая, протянуть руку и взять с тарелки поп-корн.

— Так, все понятно. Значит, двое против двоих. Неплохо, но я люблю выигрывать. Черт побери, где Роуди, когда он так нужен? — страдальчески простонал мужчина, следуя за Бартоном, почти не глядя беря с тарелки попкорн.

Роджерс мог лишь незаметно обеспокоенно поджимать губы, прекрасно замечая то, как слишком медленно для здорового человека двигался миллиардер и с каким трудом старался держать на лице хотя бы слабую улыбку и быть самим собой. Вот только все Мстители не понаслышке знали, что Тони Старк слишком давно потерял самую важную частицу себя, слишком сильно всем своим сердцем ее любил, чтобы взять и заполнить недостающую часть чем-то новым.

Когда миллиардер потянулся к стоявшей банке кока-колы, то Стив незаметно пододвинул ее ближе, а затем увидел взгляд благодарности от Наташи.

— Ваш друг встречает мисс Поттс, босс. По моим расчетам, они появятся в Башне уже через пятнадцать минут, — ответила Пятница.

— Эй! И почему я узнаю об этом в последнюю очередь? — недовольно сказал Старк, силясь припомнить момент, когда Роуди сообщил ему о том, что он поедет встретить Вирджинию. — А вдруг я сам бы захотел встретить Пеппер? Почему не считаетесь с моим мнением?

Стоило Железному Человеку встать и пошатнуться, явно собираясь направиться вслед своему другу, как Клинт уже был готов в случае чего поймать неровно стоящего Тони. Стив и Наташа также внимательно следили за движениями миллиардера.

— Тони, Роуди сам высказал желание поехать. И тебе уже поздно идти. Разве ты не слышал, что сказала Пятница? — Романофф слегка вздрогнула при осознании того, что Старк пытался всеми силами сейчас чем-то занять, что-то сделать, лишь бы хотя бы ненадолго выбраться из цепких рук прошлого, что до сих пор не давали жить в настоящем.

Наташа и Стив не просто так не дали Тони засесть одному в мастерской, а Клинт специально даже лишился одного выходного со своей семьей.

— Слышал. Ладно, так уж и быть, ждем Роуди и Пеппер, — вдруг сдался мужчина, плюхнувшись обратно на диван и уставившись пустыми глазами на такой же пустой экран огромного телевизора. На несколько минут в комнате повисла тишина. — Мда, собирались смотреть фильм, но вместо него сидим и молчим. Серьезно, кто вообще высказал идею о просмотре фильма, потому что она полная д…

— Ты, Тони, — улыбнулся Стив, специально не давая миллиардеру договорить плохое слово.

— Я? А, ну ладно, все равно идея дерь… — пронзительный взгляд Роджерса только завел Старка, что, улыбаясь как ребенок, продолжил: — Да-да, мистер Порядочность, моя идея _дерьмо._ Дерьмо-предерьмо. Ты меня никогда не остановишь, Кэп! Это даже не мат, ты в курсе, старичок?

— Тони, ты только что пролил на себя колу, — как бы между прочим заметил Соколиный Глаз, на что Старк округлил готовые выбраться из орбит глаза и взглянул вниз.

— Вот же блять!

— Тони! — шикнул на него Стив.

Когда все находящиеся в комнате громко захохотали, то забыли о всех тревожащих вещах и проблемах.

— А все-таки… Кто за «Крепкий Орешек?» — внезапно спросил Тони, стоило всем замолчать.

— Это ты тут босс, мистер Старк, вот и решай, — все еще смеясь, ответила вместо всех женщина, прикрывая рот ладошкой и с облегчением понимая, что Железный Человек медленно, но уверенно, начал отходить от вчерашнего дня.

— Опять все на мне, да что же такое! Как же сложно быть Старком, — закатил глаза тот и сделал глоток колы, пятно которой как раз виднелось на его брюках. — То за Башней следить, то за тем, поел ли вовремя или нет. Трудны все эти человеческие дела, ребята.

— Да, нам этого не понять… — философски заметил Бартон, закидывая в рот очередной шарик попкорна. — Вот был бы ты Бартоном, то жаловался уже на то, что не можешь уследить за несколькими детьми. Серьезно, порой у меня глаза разбегаются в разные стороны.

— Очень тонко замечено, Соколиный Глаз, — оценил шутку миллиардер, слабо улыбнувшись уголками губ и тут же отвернувшись в сторону экрана. — Пятница, дорогая, врубай нам «Орешка».

Клинт незаметно неприятно поежился при осознании того, что почти коснулся больной темы, сам того не замечая. К сожалению, извиниться он так же не мог, потому что еще бы больше сковырнул рану убитого горем отца. А Бартон, как и Стив и Наташа, всеми силами этого не хотели.

Мужчина не понаслышке знал, что значит быть отцом и потому понимал Тони как никто другой. Порой у него чуть сердце не останавливалось, когда кто-то из его детей долго не брал трубку, а уж если говорить про Старка, сын которого было похищен неизвестными в очень раннем возрасте… То было больно. Было плохо и появлялась безумная жалость, которую Железный Человек ненавидел больше всего на свете после того, как Фьюри сообщил ему о том, что все те крохи следов, которые могли помочь найти Питера Старка, навсегда исчезли.

«Такой маленький ребенок, безумно жаль отца» — говорили многие и установили несколько памятников в виде раскрывающего руки на манер объятий широко улыбающегося ребенка. При первом взгляде на один из них Тони Старк резко побледнел и упал в обморок прямо на улице среди огромной толпы, всерьез не понимающей причину.

«Мистер Старк, вы планируете еще одного ребенка?» — бестактно спрашивали журналисты после пяти лет безуспешных поисков, не видя, как при подобных вопросах у миллиардера учащалось дыхание и все плыло перед глазами. 

«Есть ли хоть кто-то, кого вы можете подозревать в похищении вашего сына?» — с грустью и одновременно с желанием узнать больше информации, не переставали спрашивать и спрашивать люди. А Тони, полными скрытого ужаса глазами смотря на толпу этих людей под прицелом камер, лишь молчал. Не потому, что не знал, _а потому, что у него было слишком много врагов, каждый из которых мог по-своему лишить Железного Человека самого дорогого и так же по-разному избавиться._

Тони _ненавидел_ всем своим покалеченным сердцем пустоту.

— Босс, — внезапно для всех произнесла Пятница через несколько часов, когда в Башню пришли Роуди и Пеппер, почти с порога обнявшая в незаметной поддержке Старка.

— Да, милая? — мужчина, задумчиво смотрящий на экран своего старкфона, машинально остановился, слушая позади себя разговоры Мстителей и рассказы о военной службы от Роуди, от которых сама собой на лице появлялась улыбка. — Что-то случилось?

— Тони, ты чего там копаешься? — не давая ИИ договорить, крикнул Клинт, в это время на спор пытающийся выиграть у Наташи в армрлестлинге. — Мне здесь просто необходима твоя помощь! Тащи свою перчатку!

— Леголас, а ты стал гораздо слабее, чем я думал, — хмыкнул в ответ он, тем не менее, направляясь в нужную сторону. — Стареешь, Клинт.

— Уж кто бы говорил, Старк, — закатил глаза Бартон, тихо шикнув, когда Наташа ущипнула его за руку. — Нас, стариков, здесь несколько. Да, Стив?

— Что? — в миг развернулся в непонимании Роджерс, до этого со всем вниманием слушая безумно интересные рассказы Роуди.

— Не трогай Кэпа, ему всего лишь… Пятница, сколько лет Роджерсу?

— Настоящий возраст мистера Роджерса — восемьдесят два года*, — Тони уважительно присвистнул, а Клинт широко распахнул глаза. — Босс…

— Кэп, да с тебя скоро песок будет сыпаться!

— Тони, ты же знаешь, что из-за того, что я замерз во льду, мне далеко не восемьдесят два, — Стив, в отличие от хохочущего во всю Бартона, шутку не понял и даже немного обиделся. Наташа и Роуди скрыли смех за кашлем, а Пеппер встала на сторону Стива и нахмурилась.

— Да кого ты обманываешь, старина? Мы тоже прекрасно знаем… Ох, подожди, Пятница, ты же что-то хотела сказать? — в последний момент спохватился Тони, вновь обращая внимание на старкфон в руках. Наверное, опять Пеппер без его ведома назначила какую-то важную встречу и потому ИИ спешит рассказать о ней. Вот только далеко не факт, что Старк пойдет на нее. Ох, порой Вирджиния была страшна, когда миллиардер пропускал встречи, но это уже вошло в его привычку, что поделать.

Такой вот Тони. Таковы гены Старков.

— Босс, протокол «Железный Медвежонок» только что был активирован.

Телефон из задрожавших рук громко падает, но не разбивается на осколки так, как сделало прямо сейчас сердце отца.

***


	3. Глава 2. Приятно познакомиться, мистер Старк.

***

«Моих родителей зовут Мэри и Ричард Паркеры» — без конца повторял про себя Питер со всей уверенностью, когда мисс Хилл и сидевшая рядом мисс Смит, что одновременно еще и умудрялась с подозрением смотреть на Марию, постоянно бросали на него взгляды. Первая, потому что это входило в её «обязанности» держать под постоянным вниманием подростка (что бы это ни значило, ведь захотеть в туалет он может в любой момент), а вторая потому, что была готова в любой момент остановить истерику или что-то подобное. Честно говоря, Паркер даже не собирался кричать, размахивать руками и говорить, что все наглые лгуны, потому что был полностью уверен в том, что все произошедшее и сказанное ранее — одна сплошная ошибка. Вот сейчас наверняка люди, что пару раз заходили в комнату (на этот раз, слава Богу, подросток сидит в светлом кабинете на мягком кресле и без прицела камер), перепроверят все и скажут, что ошиблись и что Питер, а заодно и его тетя, до сих пор находящаяся неизвестно где, могут идти домой. Не нужно еще никаких неизвестных женщин с таких же неизвестных организаций, что будут смотреть на него так, словно не только выполняют свои обязанности, но и видят безумно знакомые черты едва ли не самого известного человека в мире.

На самом деле, Питер, несмотря на то, что по виду спокойно сидел и «ждал» того, кого раньше даже на миг не представлял увидеть лично, был в шаге от того, чтобы сорваться с места. Выбежать из этого чертового кабинета со слишком сильным запахом чьего-то мужского парфюма, чтобы найти Мэй, наверняка сильно обеспокоенную, и вернуться домой. Прочь от этих постоянных взглядов — _жалостливых_ взглядов — что заставляли постоянно просыпаться паучьему чутью и нервировали едва ли не больше, чем сказанное мисс Хилл другой женщине очень тихо «он уже все знает и направляется сюда. Думаю, в Марке и под действием эмоций, Старк будет здесь уже очень скоро».

Питер не хотел слушать ничего из этого совершенно, но усиленные чувства буквально вынуждали подслушивать каждое слово, точно не предназначенное для его ушей.

— Питер, тебе нужно что-нибудь? — заботливо через каждые несколько минут спрашивала мисс Смит, не замечая, как Паркер весь от ее слов сжимался, а затем судорожно выдыхал, чтобы слегка улыбнуться и помотать в отрицании головой. Зато все его нервные действия, все его едва сдерживаемые порывы соскочить с места, замечала Мария, мысленно подмечая, как хорошо этот ребенок держался для своего возраста после услышанного, что буквально обязано перевернуть весь его мир. Она также не могла не подметить, что наверняка в таком контроле эмоций сыграли роль гены Старков. Или, возможно, воспитание в совершенно чужой семье, которая могла воспитать Питера так, что он бы боялся показывать свои чувства на людях.

То, как сильно и с каким желанием сын Старка пытался увидеть свою «тетю», тоже вызывало немало вопросов. Мария уже виделась с этой женщиной и даже посмотрела всю информацию о ней и о том, при каких обстоятельствах и когда именно та стала «законным опекуном». К ее огромному удивлению, Мэй Паркер в прошлом не имела каких-либо правонарушений и воспитывала «племянника», которому на тот момент было шесть, раньше вместе с уже погибшим мужем Беном Паркером. Хилл просто не могла поверить в то, что здесь все так кристально чисто, потому и запросила данные о том, кто, начиная с четырехлетнего возраста и вплоть до шести, держал мальчика у себя.

Имена Ричарда и Мэри Паркеров и то, что они погибли в катастрофе, не дало ей совершенно ничего, исключая тот факт, что Ричард был известным генетиком и один раз пересекался с Щ.И.Том. После того, как она узнала последнее, то уже поняла окончательно, что семья Паркеров не так чиста, какой хотела показаться. Увы, только Ричард и Мэри могли знать, где именно находился сын Железного Человека на протяжении двух лет до того, как попал к Мэй, хотя и та клялась, что ее _племянник был в Квинсе все шесть._ Правда, потом она призналась, что «На самом деле… если припомнить, четыре года Мэри и Риччи находились далеко за пределами Квинса, так что о рождении Питера я узнала только по телефону».

Эта женщина свято верила, либо очень хорошо притворялась, что Питер родился в семье Паркеров. Что имя его матери было не засекречено, а отец когда-то лично сталкивался с самим директором Щ.И.Та, а не был у него чуть ли не в друзьях.

Сталкивался с _Тони Старком,_ что было одной из самых важных зацепок о деле похищенного ребенка.

Но все же был один важный факт — только Паркеры, так называемые «родители», смогли бы рассказать о том, почему похитили ребенка (или же информацию о настоящем похитителе), зачем присвоили ему чужое имя и заставили считать их семьей. Вот только они оба уже давно считаются мертвыми и шанс, что правда раскроется, может подняться только благодаря сидевшей в допросной заплаканной Мэй, без конца повторяющей «я ничего не знала». Да, она не была в кровном родстве с Паркерами, но все равно была той, кто мог обладать необходимой информацией и очень умело скрывать это.

Никто и не исключал, что мальчик мог быть типичной жертвой Стокгольмского Синдрома. Но Хилл при долгом осмотре не могла выявить какие-либо следы насилия или боязни произнести хоть слово — этот ребенок с очень хорошими оценками в школе вел себя уверенно и, насколько она знает из замечаний учителей, был очень энергичным и имел особую любовь к бесконечному болтанию взахлеб. Прямо как его отец.

Истинные гены Старков проявлялись буквально во всем — то, насколько необычайно умен подросток и любит робототехнику; то, что он несколько раз выигрывал в различных соревнованиях в этой сфере и, судя по словам взрослых, стремился поступить в МИТ.

В конце концов, то, как _сильно_ Питер похож на Тони Старка, а этого совершенно никто не замечал. Все верили в слова и в поддельное свидетельство о рождении. _Слишком_ хорошо подделанное кем-то, что почти не оставалось сомнений, что в том, что Питер Старк пропал на долгие одиннадцать лет без каких-либо следов, виновато еще больше людей. Каких-то влиятельных людей, которые точно должны были понимать свою цель и разрабатывать столь умелый и сложный план похищения не один год.

Вот только был еще один немаловажный вопрос — где они и почему именно _сейчас тайна стала явью?_

— Можно, пожалуйста, мне воды? — через неизвестно сколько времени спросил Питер, в какой-то момент скрестив руки на груди и немного скатившись спиной по креслу. На самом деле, у Паркера не особо пересохло горло, чтобы попросить попить.

Он просто хочет, чтобы одна из женщин вышла, тем самым давая ему больше шансов убежать отсюда, ладно?

Питер сказал, что увидит Мэй, значит так и будет!

— Конечно, ребенок. Тебе обычной воды или лимонад? — тут же отозвалась мисс Смит, с облегчением улыбнувшись, когда подросток наконец хоть что-то сказал. Мария, недалеко сидевшая и отправляющая через зашифрованный код всю найденную информацию, вмиг нахмурилась, прекрасно поняв, что на самом деле хочет сделать ребенок. Ее подозрения в том, что Питер может оказаться жертвой Стокгольмского Синдрома, еще больше усилились.

Потому что верить в то, что этот мальчик мог каким-то неизвестным стечением обстоятельств полюбить совершенно чужого человека, который может его так же любить, было чисто невозможно. Правда, слишком много секретов все еще остаются тайными, но женщина уже давно привыкла искать самое, казалось бы, невозможное и ужасное, в любых ситуациях. Особенно в той, где на самом деле был похищен ребенок известного миллиардера и героя.

Не было абсолютно никаких следов — все камеры как одна были уничтожены и не подлежали восстановлению, какие бы специалисты за них не брались и с каким бы отчаянием и решительностью Железный Человек целыми бессонными ночами сам не пытался вернуть хоть какие-нибудь данные. Хотя бы что-нибудь, что могло пролить свет на столь умелое похищение средь бела дня, среди множества людей и под прицелом камер.

Это было просто невозможно, но сын Тони Старка, а заодно и сама няня, пропали с огромной детской площадки, где было огромное количество детей и их родителей, которые каким-то чудом ничего не смогли заметить, сколько бы раз и как Старк _не умолял_ дать хотя бы одну подсказку. Может, что-нибудь вспомнится через денек-другой?

«Простите, миссис и мистер, я могу задать пару вопросов вашей пятилетней девочке, вдруг она что-нибудь знает?» — вопросы, уходящие в никуда, и сердце, без конца болевшее и изнывающее от безумной тоски.

«Вы же были тогда на детской площадке, верно? Ну, проходили мимо и выгуливали собаку. Знаете что-нибудь?» — полные непонимания и сожаления глаза простых прохожих, никогда даже не взглянувших на маленького мальчика в песочнице. Не смотревших на весело смеющегося ребенка и женщину в годах с безумно добрыми глазами по имени Эмма Адамсон, что играла в «ладушки» и хохотала наперебой с малышом. Сын Старка очень любил эту старую женщину, которую в итоге нашли спустя месяц, шатающуюся по улицам Индии, обезумевшую и полностью потерявшую память.

— Я бы хотел лимонад, — наугад «тыкнул пальцем» Питер, едва удерживая желание начать в нетерпении дергать ногой и прикусывать губы. Господи, такое чувство, что прошла целая вечность, но, если судить по тому, что живот начинало сводить от голода, сейчас уже поздний вечер. — Если вам не сложно, пожалуйста.

Видя, как женщина явно собиралась встать, подросток уже инстинктивно подался вперед, чтобы во время открывания двери подорваться вслед на всей возможной скорости, как мисс Хилл, поднявшись и достав какое-то странное устройство из кармана, внезапно произнесла:

— Кэтрин, не стоит, я позову своего знакомого и он, помимо воды, принесет еще и что-нибудь перекусить. Сэндвичи, например. Думаю, Питер уже проголодался. Да, Питер? — резко побледнев, он сообразил только через пару секунд внимательного взгляда на себе так же резко утвердительно кивнуть, незаметно сжимая руки в кулаки. Неконтролируемая дрожь после продолжения: — Твой отец, конечно, уже в пути и сможет сам тебя накормить, но неизвестно насколько времени затянется… все.

«Моих мать и отца зовут Мэри и Ричард» — твердил и твердил самому себе как молитву Паркер, едва не шепча это вслух и совершенно игнорируя последние слова, которые, вопреки всему, заставили сердце в несколько раз ускорить свой ритм, а дыхание перехватить. Боже, пожалуйста, где хоть кто-нибудь из людей, кто придет и отпустит его, сказав, что все — ошибка? Где же вы все, офицеры-леди-и-мужчины?

_Прошу вас. Хоть кто-нибудь. Я так ненавижу эту жалость._

Названная, до этого переставшая в постоянном подозрении глядеть на Хилл, развернулась и скрестила руки на груди.

— Я не помню, чтобы я вам разрешала звать меня по имени. И, к тому же, вы, уважаемая мисс Хилл, не вправе решать за этого ребенка, — твердо проговорила та, всем своим видом показывая огромное недоверие и желание защитить, как ей казалось, от «угрозы» сына Тони Старка. Кэтрин прекрасно помнит, с какими именно чувствами ждала новостей, опасаясь однажды увидеть по телевизору не счастливое и заплаканное от радости лицо отца, а полный обреченного горя и безумной боли взгляд родителя, который потерял имя «папа». — Как зовут вашего директора и как вас сюда вообще пропустили? Появились так внезапно, еще и утверждаете, что здесь ради ребенка. На самом деле, я — та, кто отвечает за Питера до появления моих коллег со свидетельством о рождении и до прихода мистера Старка, а не вы. Вы, если вам так нравится переходить на личности, _Мария_ , вызываете у меня огромное недоверие, как и имя вашей неизвестной организации. Какова вообще сфера ее деятельности?

Мария, все это время, не перебивая, слушая каждое пронизанное подозрением слово, только понимающе вздохнула, пока сам Питер бросал постоянные и незаметные взгляды в сторону выхода. Если рассчитать его возможную скорость без применения суперсил, расстояние от кресла до двери и усилить желание выдернуть дверь с петель, то сколько ему нужно на все это времени? Пока женщины заняты разговором, можно убежать.

Пока мисс Смит и мисс Хилл практически не обращают на него внимание, есть _шанс_ сбежать отсюда прочь, найти Мэй и тогда уже с ней уехать хоть на самолете и хоть на край света от этих лгунов. От всех этих разговоров, в которых слишком часто проскальзывало бросающее в дрожь словосочетание «сын Тони Старка» и его собственное имя.

Прочь от мистера Старка, который летит сюда в своем костюме, чтобы вернуть того, кого потерял много-много лет назад. Кого любит всем сердцем, кто был самой важной недостающей частью, кто нашелся _живым_.

Кого точно не зовут Питер Бенджамин Паркер.

— Прошу прощения, если как-то обидела вас, мисс Смит, — вполне серьезно извинилась Мария, понимая постоянное недоверие, убрав коммуникатор обратно. — Я понимаю ваши чувства, но, увы, не могу рассказать многое из-за того, что информация конфиденциальна. Вам нужно лишь знать то, что Щ.И.Т, а особенно его директор, непосредственно связан с Тони Старком. Мы, как вы понимаете, не просто так появились в этом участке и имеем полное на то право.

— Мы? Вы сказали «мы»? — удивленно переспросила мисс Смит, нахмурившись и ни на грамм от услышанного не успокоившись. Питер, сглотнув, начал осторожно вставать с места, краем глаза следя за тем, чтобы его не заметили.

— В здании, помимо меня, находится еще несколько моих коллег. Несколько машин также окружили участок, но не стоит переживать, потому что это всего лишь меры безопасности, — объяснила та, так внезапно посмотрев на Паркера, что он едва успел незаметно сесть обратно и принять скучающий вид. Мария еще пару секунд, прищурившись, смотрела на выступившую на лбу каплю пота от нервов, прежде чем вновь обратила внимание на стоявшую.

— Зачем так… — попыталась было задать вопрос Кэтрин, как ее пронзило резкое осознание. Внутри неприятно екнуло.

— Слишком много прошло времени и слишком много сил было потрачено, чтобы снова оставить без необходимого внимания сына Старка, — тем не менее, ответила Мария, точно также ощущая, как в груди словно что-то дернулось. Все-таки, несмотря на свой железный характер, женщина не могла не чувствовать хотя бы маленькую долю тех эмоций, что прямо сейчас переживает давно потерявший надежду отец, внезапно узнавший о том, что его ребенок не только жив, но и так _близко, что можно протянуть руку._

Питер Энтони Старк находился так близко со своим папой и об этом не знал никто, что мысли об этом буквально сводят с ума.

— Прошу прощения, — внезапно извинилась Кэтрин, когда ее телефон зазвонил, тут же взяв трубку. — Да, слушаю. Ты уже здесь, Луиза? Да, хорошо, мистер Старк тоже должен быть тут как раз через минут пять. Нет, погоди…

«Имя моей мамы… М-мэри. Имя моего папы…» — судорожный вдох, почти всхлип, и Питер подскакивает с места, все-таки использовав инстинктивно маленькую часть паучьих сил, которые позволили ему быстрее очутиться возле двери.

— Моя коллега уже здесь. Твое свидетельство тоже, Питер, ты… — Кэтрин, поздно среагировав на крик Хилл, поворачивает голову как в замедленной съемке и видит с широко распахнутыми глазами, как подросток буквально резко открывает _закрытую_ дверь и выбегает.

«Мой самый дорогой человек и моя тетя — Мэй Паркер. Это все, что я должен знать» — со всей решительностью говорит вслух себе Питер, ловко оббегая всех людей, которые так же ошарашенно следили за тем, как на их глазах сбегает сын Железного Человека.

***

Наташа вспоминала о произошедших ранее событиях с тяжелым сердцем, постоянно прикусывая в нервном приступе губы.

Когда Пятница пыталась что-то рассказать Тони, а тот дружески подшучивал над Клинтом и Стивом, женщина практически ничего не слушала, лишь по привычке запоминания услышанное, потому что в ее работе агента это было очень важным. Романофф в это время как раз разминала как следует руки перед армрестлингом, хотя разминка была не особо ей нужна, потому что Клинт вечно проигрывал ей в этой игре и никогда не скрывал этого, хотя и, судя по его словам, пытался исправить «несправедливость». Наташа только усмехалась при виде недовольного и чисто детского бурчания себе под нос, элегантно протягивая руку вперед, тем самым будто говоря «ну давай же, я даже специально проиграю ради тебя».

В итоге Бартон, ослабивший бдительность после вполне себе истинного обещания, как обычно использовал все свои силы, забыв, что Наташа знает все его слабости. После третьего раунда, мужчина, отчаявшись, попросил перерыв, пока она только довольно улыбалась и спокойно ждала продолжения, иногда делая глотки остывшего чая. Стив недалеко от нее едва ли не с открытым ртом слушал сказанные серьезным тоном рассказы Роуди, пока Пеппер ненадолго отсела подальше, чтобы уточнить кое-что по работе с помощью телефона.

Все было нормально. Все было как обычно и ничто не предвещало того, что Пятница произнесет те слова, от которых Старк _буквально_ , последовав за упавшим из ослабших рук старкфоном, через пару секунд упадет на колени с высоты своего роста и побледнеет, сравнившись цветом с мифическим призраком.

Наташа точно не знает, кто из присутствующих самый первый подбежал к мужчине, у которого началась неконтролируемая паническая атака. Который пытался вздохнуть хоть каплю необходимого воздуха, что-то сказать или спросить неизвестно у кого, открывая и закрывая рот, с безумным отчаянием цепляясь за футболку в области сердца.

Цепляясь за нее так, будто пытался не только добраться до разбившегося в одно мгновение сердца, но и так, как будто, потерявшись в воспоминаниях, старался ухватить маленькое и невыносимо дорогое тельце. Со всей осторожностью положить дрожащую ладонь на хрупкую детскую спинку и притянуть к себе, чтобы всем собой ощутить живое тепло и стук сердца крохотной частицы самого себя, что на самом деле всегда была _великой._

К сожалению, никто из присутствующих, кроме Роуди и Пеппер, понятия не имели, что значит протокол «Железный Медвежонок», хотя уже и сами догадались, стоило миллиардеру, что после произошедшего одиннадцать лет назад делал _это_ только при мыслях о сыне, _молча заплакать._

Женщина, шепчущая какие-то успокаивающие слова, видела, как Стив и Клинт в поддержке положили на плечи мужчины руки с разных сторон, пока Вирджиния и Роуди что-то говорили вслух. Пытались дозваться сквозь пучину воспоминаний. Они будто окружили защитным куполом Тони со всех сторон, даря защиту и поддержку.

Когда Старк, неизвестными силами собрав себя обратно по осколкам и вернувшись в реальность, поднял голову и мокрыми от слез глазами уставился на потолок, абсолютно все замолчали и даже замерли.

Тони хрипло выдохнул и начал:

— Кто… — а затем, как плачущий ребенок с самой страшной надеждой, которую он мог себе представить: — _Все?.._

С самой ужасающей надеждой, что все наконец закончится. Что Энтони Эдвард Старк наконец сможет как следует похоронить своего маленького сына. Свою часть себя.

Навсегда.

— Босс, в одном из полицейских участков Квинса было найдено совпадение. Детские отпечатки молодого Старка полностью совпали с отпечатками подростка, который был ложно принят за соучастника в ограблении магазина, — казалось, в голосе искусственного интеллекта можно было услышать проскользнувшую искру ни с чем не сравнимой радости.

Казалось, в комнате никто не дышал.

— Его имя Питер Паркер.

_Казалось, Тони Старк умер и возродился заново._

Сейчас Наташа, вернувшись в реальность, все еще отстранено смотрела на то, как Стив выходит из машины, а за ним следуют и все остальные, выглядевшие не лучше самой бледной Романофф.

Тони улетел в Марке первым. Умчался так быстро, что никто не успел произнести хотя бы слово. Сейчас он уже должен быть на месте.

Должен увидеть своего повзрослевшего сына.

— Нат, — произнес Роджерс, положив на ее плечо ладонь. Женщина вздрогнула и уставилась на полицейское здание перед ней, возле которого стояло множество машин Щ.И.Та и ходили люди этой организации. Защищали.

Она выдохнула и с облегчением улыбнулась.

_Нашли._

***

Когда на работе Мэй появились полицейские и сказали проследовать за ними в участок, потому что ее племянник обвинялся за соучастие в ограблении, у нее буквально едва не остановилось сердце.

Женщина собиралась бегом, не обращая внимания на свой растрепанный вид, садясь в машину и слушая, как громко пульс бил по вискам. Несмотря на ее многочисленные вопросы о Питере, лишь один из офицеров, не отрываясь от дороги, как-то странно бросил через плечо «с ним все в порядке и с него сняты все обвинения».

Огромная волна облегчения накрыла ее, от чего она даже громко выдохнула, не обращая внимание на грубоватый тон и на то, что мужчины явно почему-то испытывали к ней, по сути незнакомке, далеко не теплые чувства.

С ее ребенком все хорошо. Она еще с первого осознания ни на мгновение не сомневалась, что вышла какая-то ужасная ошибка. Опять ее племянник вляпался в передрягу, наверняка из-за того, что решил помочь кому-то.

Питер всегда был таким. Мэй не без улыбки вспоминает, как однажды в детстве он твердо собрался достать без конца мяукающего котенка с невысоко дерева, чтобы, в конце концов, пока Мэй разговаривала с подругой и не видела ничего этого, и сделать это. Женщина тогда едва не вскрикнула от шока при виде полностью расцарапанного племянника, что, тем не менее, гордо держал в руках все еще недобро и утробно рычащее животное. 

«Я свалился с дерева и кот меня за это расцарапал. Зато помог!» — признался честно тот, мужественно терпя пощипывание от царапин, на которые Паркер со всей нежностью наносила охлаждающую мазь, иногда для облегчения дуя на ранки, тут же смеясь, когда мальчик обиженно надувал щеки, бормоча «я не ребенок».

«Ты просто мой герой, милый» — отвечала она, на что Бен, возвратившийся с работы, с гордостью поцеловав мальчика в кудрявую макушку, точно также наградил Питера званием героя, с подмигиванием пообещав купить ему побольше журналов про Железного Человека. Питер всегда так сильно восхищался Тони Старком, что Мэй прямо сейчас не может поверить, как все дошло до того, что «кумир» переросло в самое настоящее «папа».

Женщина слушала и слушала все обвинения, все вопросы и ответы отстранено. Неверяще. Звучавшее было безумным, даже несмотря на то, что перед ней лежала копия отпечатков пальцев, казалось бы, ранее двух абсолютно разных людей, что стали одним целым.

Мэри и Ричард одиннадцать лет назад похитили сына Железного Человека или могли знать похитителя. Невозможно? Да. Мэри и Ричард, любящие со всей родительской любовью своего сына, оказались абсолютно чужими людьми. Звучит как огромная ложь? Верно.

Поддельное и очень хорошо сделанное свидетельство о рождении. Поддельные записи о группе крови во всех больницах.

Поддельное имя Питера Бенджамина Паркера.

_Полностью поддельная жизнь._

Мэй хотелось смеяться, вот только никто не смеялся. В том числе и она.

— Вы признаете, что знали, что Ричард Паркер похитил сына Тони Старка и что вы намеренно держали это в секрете, заставляя ребенка жить под чужим именем? — в который раз за бесконечное время допроса спрашивал мужчина по имени Джон Фишер, тяжелым и холодным взглядом смотря на бледную и заплаканную женщину, не перестающую сжимать голову двумя руками.

— Я же сказала, что ничего не знаю, — также без конца повторяла она сломанным голосом, сидя на твердом стуле в комнате для допроса преступников. — Я всегда была уверена, что мой племянник сын Мэри и Ричарда. Я всегда…

— Он не ваш племянник, — резко оборвал ее тот, заставляя ее сильно вздрогнуть и чудом удержать желание снова расплакаться. Господи, Питеру наверняка сейчас хуже, чем ей, так что Мэй просто необходимо как можно дольше держать себя в руках. Ради ее мальчика.

— Я лично не видела, как Мэри ходила беременная, — со вздохом продолжила она, заламывая пальцы на руках и смотря куда угодно, кроме листа перед ней. — Потому что, как я и говорила ранее, она с мужем переехала в Квинс лишь спустя четыре года. Я тогда, в отличие от Бена, не очень общалась с ними. В основном с помощью телефонных звонков. Пока Мэри и Ричард, спустя еще два года, не попросили нас с Беном побыть с Питером, я видела его несколько раз, офицер Фишер.

— «Попросили»? — нахмурился мужчина, записывая на диктофон все слова женщины. — Куда они потом исчезли?

— Они погибли, — с судорожным выдохом ответила та, с силой прикусив нижнюю губу. — И тогда Питер остался у нас, и я с Беном стали его официальными опекунами. Это все, что я могу вам рассказать.

— Вы не можете стать опекуном того, кого даже не существует, потому что его свидетельство о рождении одна сплошная подделка, миссис Паркер, — Джон, достав из папки еще один листок, протянул его к женщине. — Вы знаете, что это?

Мэй, чувствуя неконтролируемо текущие слезы на щеках, по которым давно растеклась тушь, прочитала первое слово и тут же замерла, пока собственное сердце пропустило несколько ударов сразу.

— Здесь написано, сколько раз и когда именно Тони Старк обращался во все полицейские участки мира, морги и больницы, миссис Паркер. Как вы видите…

_Одна тысяча шестьсот семьдесят три._

— … Эти данные собраны всего лишь за год после похищения и без учета того, сколько раз вызовы были совершены лично, а не с помощью искусственного интеллекта, — продолжал говорить Фишер, опершись подбородком об скрещенные в замок руки. — Понимаете? Целый мир искал одного ребенка едва ли не во всех уголках планеты, пока вы, пускай и, как вы говорите, не намеренно скрывали его ото всех. Разве вы не замечали, насколько сильно он похож на известного героя? Наверное, как и другие, постоянно имевшие с ним контакт, махнули рукой, мол, _совпадение._ Вот только, мэм, все это далеко не так.

— Я ничего не знала, — как мантру не переставала говорить одними губами она, не моргая, смотря покрасневшими глазами на распечатку вызовов, не видя, как сидящий потянулся к своей рации, а оттуда что-то послышалось.

— Раз вы так уверены и пытаетесь доказать, что ни в чем не виноваты, — сделал паузу тот, тем самым заставив Паркер наконец посмотреть прямо на него. — То я даже не представляю, как именно вы будете вести себя с биологическим отцом вашего _племянника_ , который уже здесь и направляется в нашу сторону. Слышал, он прилетел прямо в своем костюме и не в самом стабильном состоянии. Родной сын, живущий в чужой семье, нашелся живым спустя одиннадцать лет, представляете его эмоции сейчас?

***

Питер бежал по длинным коридорам, машинально оббегая все препятствия и, кажется, в какой-то момент осознавая, что зрение стало странно мутным, а щеки мокрыми. Паучье чутье и заработанные во время патрулирований навыки позволяли ему без проблем поворачивать на нужных поворотах и игнорировать крики. Кажется, парочка людей в знакомых черных костюмах прямо как у мисс Хилл заметили его и даже что-то пытались предпринять, но ему было на все это все равно.

Кто-то скажет, что прямо сейчас подросток пытается найти ближайший выход, а кто-то, что он от кого-то убегает. И все они будут абсолютно правы, потому что Паркер на самом деле найдет выход, но только с _Мэй_ и убежит от всех-всех лгунов.

«Моя фамилия Паркер, а не Старк».

Питер прекрасно слышал сердцебиение своей тети среди множества других и пытался узнать, где она с помощью своих чувств. Чувств, которые прямо сейчас бушевали в нем похуже самого сильного и большого урагана.

Третий этаж. Лестница справа. Не дать схватить себя мужчине в черном костюме и ускориться.

Повернуть налево, а затем бежать прямо. Где она? Где дверь?

_Где Мэй?_

Питер бежит и бежит, пока сердце громко бьется и бьется.

Он бежит, чтобы вернуться со своей тетей домой и раз и навсегда забыть эту безумную историю.

«Я — Паркер. Я — не Старк».

Питер Бенджамин Паркер бежит для того, чтобы резко столкнуться с кем-то и почти упасть, если бы не руки, успевшие очутиться на спине прежде, чем он бы упал. Его ловят как маленького ребенка таким привычным родительским жестом, почти удерживая на весу.

Он замирает и широко открывает глаза, чувствуя невыносимый гул от разговоров и чужой — _такой родной и знакомый_ — запах человека. Теплые руки на спине.

Карие глаза, как его собственные.

— Питер, — на выдохе. На грани.

«Он — мистер Старк. Я — …»

***


	4. Глава 3. Давай напишем новую историю нашего прошлого

***

«Он смотрит прямо на меня. Почему он _так_ смотрит на меня? Все еще держит, как… как _своего_ ».

Это же _мистер Старк_? Правильно? Это не Мэй. Это не его самая дорогая тетя, а…

Это… _кто?_

Прямо сейчас, прямо на этом же месте, где он столкнулся с ранее незнакомым человеком, его кумир детства номер один продолжал держать свою ладонь на его спине и рассматривать его так, будто видел ожившего призрака и никак не мог поверить в то, что собственная часть себя вернулась, казалось, спустя бесконечность. Когда отчаяние с надеждой переросли со временем в ужасающее смирение и глухую пустоту внутри. Словно вместе со словами «все следы были потеряны, сожалею» сердце стало биться просто по привычке.

Карие глаза человека перед ним осматривали каждую черту его лица, жадно-жадно, словно физически не могли никак насмотреться. Смотрели на безумно знакомые темные омуты, которые видели в зеркале каждое утро и которые четыре года радовали своим детским восторгом и счастьем. Давали неимоверные силы, когда Железный Человек приходил полностью уставшим с работы, а его встречал топот любимых ног и прижавшееся со счастливым возгласом «папа!» к ноге хрупкое чудо, которое вскоре было поднято на руки и зацеловано в обе щеки по несколько раз.

Тот самый аккуратный нос, доставшийся от матери, к которому любили со всей нежностью игриво прикасаться своим, чтобы понаблюдать с широкой улыбкой за тем, как недовольно морщится маленькое личико и как маленькие бровки сводятся к переносице. Ребенку хватало пару секунд прежде, чем он громко от всего этого чихал прямо на не успевшего отодвинуться отца, который только во всю хохотал, несмотря на собственное мокрое лицо.

Все та же теплая рука, в какое-то мгновение затрясшаяся и обжигающая сквозь одежду, в один миг стала для него настолько знакомой, что было _странно._ Непривычно. Не так.

_Абсолютно прямо сейчас все-все не так. Весь этот день — одно огромное, жирное «не так»._

— Питер, — одними губами с безумным неверием говорил и говорил Тони, не обращая внимания на гул от разговоров вокруг, потому что все его поле зрения сжалось до одного самого важного в его жизни человека.

Этого человека звали Питером и он был тем, кто _вернулся._ Кто не помнил. Ничего. Совсем.

_Забыл._

«Мистер Старк, вы тут ошиблись немножко, пожалуйста, прекратите смотреть на меня так, будто видите во мне _сына._ Это все, конечно, круто-замечательно-шик… Но, молю, не надо рушить всю мою _жизнь_ ».

Потому что, как бы даже на секунду Паркер ни старался заглянуть в далекие уголки своей памяти, подросток все равно ничего не помнил и точно-точно не хотел верить во все доказательства и в то, что собственное чутье буквально за одну секунду до касания чужой руки и до ощущения запаха дорогого одеколона мужчины, замолчало так, будто признало _своего._

Далекого, за многими месяцами и годами. Близкого, за слоем непонимания, страха и боязни осознать, что все-все — _правда._

Будто весь Питер — _маленький Старк_ — на целое жалкое мгновение вспомнил того, кого раньше всем сердцем любил и того, кого все равно теперь не помнит, в отличие от помнящего все подсознания. Как будто его когда-то точно так же держали эти самые дарящие защиту и нежность руки, укачивая ночами и днями под звуки колыбельной и тихого пения мужского голоса.

Но _почему все так?_ Это должна быть его мама, Мэри, которая чаще всего пела ему, чтобы он уснул, потому что папа, Ричард, по ее словам, боялся держать его еще совсем маленького на руках, предпочитая вместе со своей женой и сыном на руках сидеть рядом и мычать мелодию почти одновременно с женщиной.

Воспоминания. Его детские воспоминания. Господи, _что с ними происходит?_

Это странно. Странно-странно. Питер, погоди, ты же точно помнишь, что…

… это же известный герой по имени Тони Старк, что восхищал еще до того момента, когда получил это звание. Это же тот самый крутой Железный Человек, направо и налево расправляющийся с преступниками так очешуенно, что приходится только смотреть за этим зрелищем с открытым ртом, тихо завидуя тем, кому мужчина оставлял автограф на память.

Питер не знал, как охарактеризовать все бушующие в нем прямо сейчас чувства кроме того, как «я не знаю, что я должен делать».

Подросток не знает, почему взгляд мистера Старка, не отрывающийся от него ни на миг, буквально кричал о том, что его обладатель прямо сейчас находится на границе между реальностью и воспоминаниями. Как будто мужчина всеми силами пытается осознать тот факт, что детское лицо его ребенка не только осталось лишь в далеких уголках памяти, но и с возрастом изменилось. Стало иным, более взрослым.

_Стало живым._

Питер просто понятия не имел, как смог найти в себе хоть немного сил, чтобы не только всего лишь моргнуть спустя бесконечные минуты, но и для того, чтобы, следуя невиданному порыву, отскочить от миллиардера. Как можно дальше, панически боясь вновь посмотреть в карие глаза напротив и увидеть _все._

Сбившееся дыхание на грани паники; дрожащие руки, инстинктивно дернувшиеся за ним; бледное как призрак лицо, готовое сравниться цветом с его собственным бледным лицом — это все то, из чего состоял мужчина по имени Тони Старк.

_Это все, на что Питер боялся смотреть._

Паркер не сразу понял, что в который раз с кем-то столкнулся, но на этот раз спиной, весь вытянувшись как струна, когда на его плечи явно машинально легли чьи-то тяжелые и крепкие руки. Не дали дальше двинуться с места, не желая терять.

— Осторожнее, ребенок, — прозвучал позади него чей-то мужской голос, на обладателя которого подросток почти сразу же, вырвавшись из захвата, посмотрел с такими широкими глазами, что _чертов Капитан Америка_ даже удивленно выгнул бровь. Но, тем не менее, надо отдать ему должное (ха, _какая ирония_ ), хотя бы не смотрел на него, как мистер Старк.

Потому что, в отличие от до сих пор не отрывающегося от него ни на секунду взгляда мистера Старка, мистер Роджерс вообще его не знал. Ну, или глядел так потому, что у Питера сейчас лицо, как у оленя, пойманного фарами.

Как у того, кого стали окружать неизвестные люди, которых подросток видел только по телевизору.

_Господи, вокруг него, помимо каких-то людей, собрались самые настоящие Мстители._

Что происходит? 

— Тони, все в порядке, слышишь? — когда женщина, в которой он только чудом смог узнать Вирджинию Поттс, оказалась возле все еще бледного миллиардера и положила в поддержке руку на дрожащее плечо, Паркер буквально не поверил своим глазам. — Мы все здесь. Мы все с тобой.

Он стоял, прижавшись спиной к стене, с широко распахнутыми глазами смотря то на право, то налево, чтобы каждый раз встречаться взглядом то с безумно знакомыми где-то внутри карими глазами, то с лицами незнакомых людей, Капитана Америка и… Соколиного Глаза?

Клинт Бартон, стоявший рядом с символом Америки, смотрел на него с такой грустью и с далеким облегчением, что он, судорожно вздохнув, предпочел перевести взгляд на кого-то другого, в итоге столкнувшись с обладательницей огненнорыжих волос. Черная Вдова, одна из самых крутых супергероев и, судя по слухам, лучшая подруга Соколиного Глаза, в отличие от ее друга, внимательно рассматривала его всего, как будто что-то искала. Еще одни явные признаки схожести с известным миллиардером, которые почему-то никто не замечал? Еще одно «я должна увериться в его безопасности», словно из-за настоящей личности Питер Паркер стал очень-очень ценным?

Или же — _как же страшно об этом думать_ — люди в который раз пытаются найти в нем _жертву насилия?_

Боже, почему все сошли с ума? Почему весь мир за один день перевернулся с ног на голову?

_Ну почему?_

— Господи… — едва ли не одними губами шептал Железный Человек, от голоса которого вкупе с другими взглядами, направленными точно на него, у него буквально пробегали холодные мурашки. С учетом того, что мужчина говорил его имя едва ли не каждую секунду, часто-часто дышал через нос и отчаянно тянул к нему руки, Питер абсолютно _не знал, что ему нужно сделать._ — Питер… Это же ты? Это же правда-правда ты? Ребенок. Пит. _Мой сын._

«Мэй. Где же ты, Мэй? Я не знаю, что я должен делать, смотря на отчаянные и вместе с тем полные счастья глаза мистера Старка. Я не знаю, что я должен чувствовать к тому, кто видит во мне самого близкого человека и кто, в отличие от меня, все помнит. Я ничего не знаю. _Пожалуйста, тетя, помоги»._

— Мистер Старк, вы уже здесь! — голос мисс Смит, в этот миг ставший самым настоящим спасением, выдернул его из мыслей так резко, что он только вернувшись в реальность понял, что Железного Человека пытались успокоить уже двое — та самая мисс Поттс и темнокожий мужчина, что говорили какие-то успокаивающие слова, которые в общем гуле он не смог правильно разобрать.

К сожалению, осознать то, что к нему подошла мисс Романофф и, чуть склонившись и положив руку на его плечо, точно собиралась прямо сейчас что-то сказать, но ее перебил голос другой женщины, ему тоже не удалось в нужный момент. Так бы Питер точно использовал все свои паучьи силы, чтобы любым способом обойти все мешающие препятствия в виде самых сильных героев Земли и добраться до самого главного.

— Мистер Старк, послушайте, — на мгновение замялась та, видя состояние мужчины, который только чудом смог ненадолго взять себя в руки, чтобы не только оторвать глаза от своего ребенка, но и посмотреть на стоявшую. — Меня зовут Кэтрин Смит и я представляю Отдел Защиты Детей. Я…

— Где? — внезапно для всех глухо, но и одновременно твердо спросил тот стальным голосом, так резко проявив вторую личность Железного Человека, что некоторые даже вздрогнули. Питер и вовсе, кажется, задержал дыхание, сильно зажмурившись, чтобы не видеть этого полного гнева и желания уничтожить взгляда. — Где те, кто чертовы одиннадцать лет держали _моего ребенка_ у себя?

Хруст сжавшихся в кулаки рук. Заигравшие от безумной ярости желваки. Потемневшая на несколько оттенков радужка. _Готовность уничтожить._

— Она не виновата, — Питер сам не понимает, как по собственному желанию отходит от немного закрывающей его женщины, чтобы со всей решительностью и одновременно со страхом, в этот раз не побоявшись, посмотреть прямо в карие омуты, что тут же обратили на него внимание. — Она ни в чем не виновата и ничего не знала.

Как только подросток начал произносить эти слова, едва сдерживая готовый сорваться всхлип, абсолютно все вокруг замерли и замолчали. Особенно миллиардер, чей взгляд после его слов Паркер, как бы ни пытался, правильно распознать не мог.

Что-то между с «Господи, он так вырос, а я все-все пропустил» и «что ты такое говоришь, она отняла тебя у меня».

— В этом еще предстоит разобраться. Прости, Питер, но мы должны проверить все версии, — внезапно проговорила мисс Смит с сожалением через бесконечную минуту молчания, что-то протягивая замершему мужчине, что очень медленно опустил взгляд и заторможено неизвестными силами смог взять протянутое до сих пор неконтролируемо дрожащими руками. Руками, которые все еще хотели прикоснуться к собственной частице себя и вновь-вновь понять, что _живой._ — Это поддельное свидетельство о рождении Питера, мистер Старк. Как вы видите, очень хорошая фальсификация, что даже не оставалось никаких сомнений в том, что свидетельство настоящее точно так же, как и имена родителей.

Питер прекрасно видел даже мутными глазами как миллиардер, нахмурившись, читает каждую написанную строчку, повторяя одними губами с неверием словосочетание «Питер Бенджамин Паркер».

Тони Старк сжимает с такой силой несчастный документ, что, кажется, не только он со своим улучшенным слухом слышит противный скрип от бумаги. До сих пор быстрое биение сердца. Тяжелый выдох и пальцы, с особой осторожностью почему-то проследившие слово «Питер».

Интересно, а год и месяц его рождения — это тоже одна сплошная ложь? Где тогда вообще настоящий Питер, а где прошлый?

— Вы… — судорожно вдохнув, говорит мужчина — подросток физически чувствует, насколько сильно сейчас он хочет порвать на мелкие кусочки эту подделку и от этого так _страшно._ Собственное сердце начинает еще быстрее биться, пока он пытается на самом деле _не паниковать,_ — вы хотите мне сказать, что мой ребенок жил под чужим именем и в чужой семье, пока я искал его каждую секунду и каждый день? Что он жил буквально под боком, пока никто, пока _я_ ничего об этом не знал? Я даже в голове такую мысль не имел, что мой сын будет, черт его дери, _прямо здесь_ …

— Тони, — темнокожий мужчина со всей осторожностью сжимает в ответ напрягшееся плечо, от чего Тони, уже почти ощутивший нехватку дыхания, напоследок глубоко втягивает воздух (этот звук буквально заставил Паркера дернуться и инстинктивно двинуться в сторону, прямо в полуобъятия Наташи).

Мистер Старк все-таки не сдерживается и мнет край бумаги.

«Хорошо, что это копия» — с нервным смешком проносится в голове. Или нет? В доме в комнате Мэй лежит точно такое же свидетельство.

Или, может быть, все же оно _фальшивка?_ Как Питер прямо сейчас, которому, видимо, по рождению принадлежит лишь имя.

Но он же Паркер. Он же не Старк!

— Хорошо поддельное свидетельство о рождении, говорите? Не смогли распознать фальшивку даже спустя одиннадцать лет? То есть то, _как сильно_ малыш похож на своего отца, тоже не вызывало ни у кого вопросов, верно? Все предпочли игнорировать это, пока я искал Питера на другом конце света, _а он был от меня на расстоянии вытянутой руки?!_ — крик мужчины заставляет Паркера сжаться, машинально приблизившись ближе к теплу женщины, которая только поджала губы позади него. — Хорошо, да, я не смог найти. Не смог. Я потерял надежду, понимаете? Я — _все._

Судорожный вздох и впервые за долгое время истинная и полная счастья улыбка:

— Но теперь он здесь. Теперь _мой сын_ здесь. И я, — скрежетание зубов и сжавшиеся в кулаки руки до побеления в костяшках. — _Я_ желаю прямо здесь и прямо сейчас видеть этих Ричарда и Мэри.

То, с какой ненавистью и гневом произнес имена его родителей мистер Старк, наконец вынудило его сделать хоть что-то.

— Они умерли, — смотря прямо в глаза, ощущая слезы на щеках, которые текли неконтролируемо точно так же, как и у миллиардера напротив. — Их давно нет в живых. Они погибли, когда мне было шесть лет. Меня воспитывали дядя Бен и тетя Мэй. Они…

— Тетя и дядя? У тебя нет тети Мэй и дяди Бена, — нахмурился в ответ тот и сделал шаг к нему, заставив Питера в ужасе отшатнуться и ощутить больно стукнувшее сердце. Кажется, люди позади него начали переговариваться между собой, но Паркеру было на это абсолютно все равно.

— Мисс Смит, я хочу увидеть Мэй, — не отрывая глаз от человека перед собой и не моргая, сглотнув, говорит он тоном, не терпящим возражений.

— Кто такая Мэй? — не давая открыть рот Кэтрин, спрашивает до этого о чем-то разговаривающий с мистером Роджерсом мистер Бартон, скрестив руки на груди. Питер резко дернул головой и посмотрел нечитаемым взглядом на мужчину, который ждал ответа от женщины.

— Она моя тетя. Я же это только что сказал! — едва ли не шипит подросток, до проявления красных полумесяцев на ладонях сжимая кулаки, пока Кэтрин то открывала, то закрывала рот, точно собираясь ответить. — Я хочу прямо сейчас ее увидеть. Она невиновна, как вы не понимаете?!

— Она совершенно чужой для тебя человек, ребенок, — в разговор вторгается темнокожий мужчина, кажется, друг Железного Человека по имени Роуди, который до этого точно так же о чем-то говорил с мисс Поттс. Какие все важные, вы посмотрите! Приехали сюда чуть ли не целой толпой ради одного внезапно объявившегося человека, мол, вот, надо защищать и выяснить все-все его прошлое.

А его, Питера Паркера, вы спросить случайно не забыли? Вдруг, ну, у него тут вся жизнь нормально так разбилась на осколки, а собственные родители внезапно, оказывается, _могли быть похитителями?_

Ну конечно! Питер же должен прыгнуть в объятия человека, которого он ни капли не помнит в роли _отца!_ Это просто его самый лучший кумир номер один. Это Железный Человек, благодаря которому Человек-Паук не раз восполнялся духом во время особо сложных патрулирований или битв.

Это просто тот, кто забыт со временем или чем-то иным.

_Это просто Тони Старк, которого помнит несмотря ни на что подсознание._

Питер резко разворачивается в сторону прозвучавшего голоса, чтобы посмотреть прямо в глаза этого человека своими же мокрыми и красными от слез.

— В данный момент это все вы для меня чужие! — едва ли не рычит он, теряя контроль и явно под действием стресса. Ну вот, теперь-то наконец здесь потребуется помощь мисс Смит. Или всех окружающих. Эй, чего вы замерли и смотрите так пристально, словно у него вторая голова прямо на глазах выросла? Это ведь всего лишь _Питер_ , ну вы чего. Которого, между прочим, вы лично не знаете! Мистеру Старку хотя бы позволено, потому что…

Да. Потому что. Он не договорит… _это._

— Питер, пожалуйста, успокойся, — к нему подходит мисс Смит, явно понявшая, что здесь необходима ее помощь, потому что все присутствующие до сих пор не двигались, а сам Железный Человек, разом побелев, ушел куда-то глубоко в свои мысли.

— Успокоиться я смогу только тогда, когда увижу Мэй, — не меняя тона голоса, сжимая кулаки, отвечает подросток, судорожно втянув в себя воздух. Мисс Смит поджимает губы и с грустью хмурится. — Скажите мне, где она?

— Я не могу, ребенок, — выдыхает та с сожалением и одновременно с уверенностью - эта женщина по имени Мэй Паркер действительно может оказаться совсем не той, за кого себя выдает.

— Почему?! — взрывается в миг он, не удержав всхлип.

Кэтрин уже готова была ответить, как ее прерывает другой голос:

— Кэтрин, не стоит и дальше травмировать ребенка, — все находящиеся почти одновременно разворачиваются и видят недалеко стоящую Марию Хилл, за спиной которой стоял безумно родной и знакомый человек для Питера _Паркера._

«Мэй» — шепчет с неверием он одними пересохшими губами, с широко распахнутыми глазами рассматривая такую же бледную, как и он, самую дорогую на свете женщину, возле которой по бокам стояли двое мужчин в полицейской форме. Они окружили хрупкую фигуру как _преступника._ Как того, кто совершил самое страшное преступление и не желает сознаваться в этом. Никто не обращал внимание на ее потрепанный и усталый вид. То, как она едва стояла на ногах и как сильно билось ее сердце.

Питер-то все это видел. Человек-Паук-то все это _слышал и понимал, как никто другой._

Она стояла, сгорбившись, постоянно поджимая губы и то и дело вытирая красные от слез глаза с полопавшимися капиллярами платочком, еще не заметив направленных на нее внимательных взглядов. Точнее, только лишь одного. Самого главного.

— Мэй! — кричит Питер и тут же срывается с места прежде, чем его пытаются удержать Мстители, с шоком наблюдавшие, с какой ловкостью и скоростью смог убежать подросток.

Вместе с криком Питера Тони резко возвращается в реальность, чтобы как в замедленной съемке наблюдать, как его ребенок пробегает мимо него, слегка касаясь плеча, прямо в сторону той самой _Мэй._

— Мэй! — вновь кричит Питер, с яростью пытаясь добраться до начавшей тихо плакать тети, что прикрыла рот ладонью, с болью наблюдая за тем, как ее ребенка пытаются сдержать полиция, не давая двинуться дальше. — Пустите меня _сейчас же!_

С этими громкими словами Паркер с помощью сил паука вырывается от рук, игнорируя все возгласы позади и особенно тихое, полное непонимания и боли сказанное мужским голосом «Питер, почему?..».

Почему не помнишь своего родного отца? Почему смотришь на Тони Старка со страхом потерять близкого, даже не понимая, что сам мужчина _тоже близкий?_

_Почему не видишь того, кто любит тебя больше всех на свете?_

Ведь это он, Тони, держал крохотную часть себя сразу же в первые часы после рождения, с особой нежностью разглядывая маленькое личико. Мужчина и младенец на руках у того сидели в одиночной палате, казалось, часами, пока первый бесконечно болтал с по-детски смотрящим на него сыном, рассказывая разные-разные истории.

— Ты такой крохотный, что я даже боюсь как-то не так держать тебя. Боже, да, я абсолютно не думал, что это будет так сложно, — устало, но, тем не менее, счастливо улыбался тот, выпустив тихий смешок, когда его малыш легонько пнул его в руку. Его личное маленькое солнце по имени Питер Энтони Старк. — Пит, ребенок, ты знал, насколько сильно я полюбил тебя с первого взгляда? Ты себе даже не представляешь! Честно говоря, я тоже пока не очень, но… Твой папа все равно безумно рад, что ты появился на свет. Теперь он будет всегда-всегда рядом с тобой, слышишь, Питер?

Это он… _Он — биологический отец, потерявший сына и увидевший его снова лишь спустя многие года._

А кто же она?

— Милый, — только и смогла тихо вымолвить та, с всхлипом притягивая к себе в объятия тут же зарыдавшего Питера, который в ответ уткнулся носом в так привычно и уютно пахнущие сиренью волосы, с облегчением ощущая, как вместе с руками Мэй его будто окружил кокон защиты и тепла. — Все хорошо, Питер. Все хорошо. Мы со всем обязательно справимся. Напомни-ка наш девиз?

— Не сдавайся, даже если «удача Паркеров» говорит об обратном, — со слезами и с улыбкой говорит он, прикрывая глаза и на что не обращая внимание, кроме как тепла родного тела рядом с собой. Паучье чутье наконец замолчало.

— Ни в коем случае не сдавайся, Питер, потому что ты все равно останешься Паркером, — почти шепчет ему женщина со всей уверенностью, осторожно поглаживая его по спине, в отличие от уткнувшегося в нее подростка, прекрасно видя все направленные на них взгляды. Многие из Мстителей смотрели на эту сцену с непониманием и с осторожностью, в любой момент готовясь предпринять необходимые меры для того, чтобы разлучить их. Как будто Мэй могла причинить боль ее мальчику. Словно Мэй ужасная-ужасная лгунья, что могла использовать своего ребенка, как жертву насилия.

Люди из Щ.И.Та, точно также недалеко стоявшие, держали руки на оружии, а Мария Хилл и вовсе странно замерла, с нечитаемым выражением лица рассматривая обнимающихся, пока полицейские, явно растерянные, смотрели на друг друга, посылая невидимые вопросы. Нужно ли приложить еще больше усилий или остаться на месте и ничего не сделать?

Неизвестная женщина в строгом костюме и с аккуратным пучком на голове держала в руках что-то похожее на документ о рождении, при виде которого в который раз больно стукнулось сердце об ребра, а руки еще сильнее сжались на другом теле.

Вирджиния Поттс то и дело поджимала губы, Джеймс Роудс пытался правильно осознать происходящее, а Наташа Романофф, вздохнув, прикрыла глаза, единственная из всех присутствующих до конца увидев все и уверившись, что все чувства — _настоящие._

Мэй, сглотнув, наконец осмелилась обратить внимание на самого главного. Карие омуты, так безумно сильно похожие на глаза ее племянника, смотрели…

Смотрели. Просто смотрели и смотрели за этой _семейной_ сценой, пока собственное сердце, ранее при виде взрослого сына радостно застучавшее, как будто начало пропускать удар за ударом. Как секунды, что Питер Старк провел в объятиях чужой женщины. Как дрожащие ладони, так и не прикоснувшиеся к живому теплу, а не к пустоте перед собой, когда алкоголь и прошлое затмевали весь разум.

Раз-два-три-четыре… Тони сбился где-то на восьмидесяти девяти.

Тони сбился.

_Тони потерялся._

***

Стив не знал, как нужно реагировать на происходящее. Но, наблюдая за тем, с какой силой и чувствами ребенок Тони обнимал неизвестную женщину, которая долгие годы могла специально скрывать Питера, у него почти не оставалось сомнений в том, что они все поступили правильно, когда не выдернули подростка из объятий.

Потому что, несмотря ни на что, многие из них не могли не заметить этой искренности. Роджерс и вовсе, увидев что-то шепчущих друг другу сквозь слезы, внезапно вспомнил один из самых дорогих отрезков памяти, где его мама, поглаживая его по спутавшимся волосам, шептала ему нежные и успокаивающие слова, когда он маленький никак не мог заснуть, потому что боялся грозы и темноты.

В голове промелькнула безумная мысль, хотя до всего это, направляясь вслед за Железным Человеком на машине и имея на тот момент всю необходимую информацию, мужчина совершенно не сомневался в том, что у кого бы-то все это время ни был ребенок, те или тот все равно являются преступниками. Капитан Америка даже с болью ожидал увидеть худого, побитого и всегда молчавшего мальчика, который никогда не видел света солнца, но все оказалось совсем по-другому.

Разве вообще можно представить то, что Питер Энтони Старк каким-то способом будет жить как обычный человек под чужим именем?

Разве можно хотя бы на мгновение подумать над тем, что похитители не только не станут держать ребенка где-то другой стороне планеты — если спустя одиннадцать лет он вообще мог быть _живым_ — а буквально оставят его чуть ли не под носом у всех Мстителей, особенно у _отца?_

Осознание пронзило его не сразу. А что, если все это было _специально, а не просто допущенная ошибка?_ Что, если неизвестные преследовали какую-то определенную цель, не только не лишив навсегда отца родного сына, но и могли и вовсе нарочно позволить этой тайне раскрыться?

Стив боялся думать, что испытывает все время Тони, видя, как его сын даже _не смотрит на него._

Ведь все-таки прошло немало времени и в детстве мы запоминаем далеко не все. Даже настолько _важное._

— Стив, что-то здесь не так, — вдруг рядом с ним произнесла тихо подошедшая к нему Наташа, тем самым вырывая из мыслей.

— Ты тоже это заметила? — немного хрипло сказал он, краем глаза смотря за тем, как Мария Хилл о чем-то разговаривала с женщиной и Питером, что в жесте защиты стоял чуть впереди, как будто отгораживая от всех «тетю».

— Да, — ответила та, не отрывая глаз от бледного миллиардера, что с поддержкой Пеппер и Роуди пытался сделать хоть несколько шагов в сторону своего ребенка. Сердце тут же неприятно сжалось. — Я, как и ты, уже полностью не уверена, что Мэй Паркер может быть виновна и что-то знать. Все же я очень хорошо могу распознать ложь и здесь я ее не вижу. Но тогда возникает совсем другой вопрос…

— … где настоящие похитители и почему именно сейчас они позволили сыну Тони объявиться на свет, — закончил за нее мужчина, поджав губы. Было слишком много вопросов, что оставались без ответа.

— А что, если они просто хотели понаблюдать за тем, как страдает Тони, ища ребенка? Им могло доставлять удовольствие видеть своего врага таким сломленным и отчаявшимся. Вы об этом не думали? — вступил в разговор Клинт, до этого, стоя возле стены и опершись на нее, следя за тем, как стали расходиться люди Щ.И.Та.

— Но зачем им тогда помещать ребенка в чужую семью? Они могли просто давным-давно от него избавиться и… — судорожно вдохнув, Романофф не договаривает сказанное, представив картинку, где отец спустя годы получает скелет его сына. — Они зачем-то дали Тони снова шанс. Словно…

— Тони хочет поговорить с этой Мэй Паркер наедине, — когда к ним подходит Роуди, выглядевший безумно усталым, Стив может лишь посочувствовать, потому что, в отличие от него и всех Мстителей, Воитель знал Питера лично.

Роджерс поднимает голову и с удивлением видит, как названная женщина все еще с опасением, но все же _разговаривает_ со Старком, что выглядел так, как будто в любой момент мог упасть в обморок. Женская рука Пеппер, лежавшая в поддержке на плече, и присутствие рядом полностью растерянного сына давали ему силы.

— Нам нужно быть рядом с Питером? — спрашивает с пониманием Бартон, на что темнокожий мужчина утвердительно качает головой.

— Да, Мэй и Тони оба согласны, чтобы мы побыли с ребенком. Вот только уже скоро будет ночь, так что нам придется поехать в Башню, — выдыхает Роуди, до сих пор видя перед собой момент, где его друг с болью смотрит на сына и сдерживает желание обнять, а сам Питер прячется за плечом женщины. — Хэппи тоже приехал, чтобы помочь нам.

— Они не смогли договориться перенести разговор на завтра, верно? — понимающе спрашивает Стив.

— Нет, — отвечает тот, глядя куда-то сквозь. — Им просто необходимо поговорить друг с другом прямо сейчас. Как с тем, кто оказался биологическим отцом ее племянника и как с той, кто растил долгие годы ребенка и не знал, что он был похищен.

***


	5. Глава 4. Папа здесь, Питер.

***

Питер шел в сторону выхода как громом пораженный.

Так некстати вспомнилась аналогия с Тором, отчего изнутри сам собой вырвался нервный смешок на грани сдерживания паники. Ага, только Тора здесь не хватало для полного счастья, а то его и так как щит окружили со всех сторон Мстители, бросившие полной грусти взгляд после его не вполне обычного смешка. Хотелось с силой потереть глаза несколько раз, чтобы избавиться от то и дело собирающихся слез, из-за которых Питер выглядел еще более жалко. На такого только смотреть и качать головой, печально вздыхая при виде красных глаз и бледного, как призрак, лица. У него даже мелкой дрожью тряслись кончики пальцев, из-за чего приходилось постоянно сжимать руки в кулаки и мысленно стараться себя хоть как-то успокоить. Он же сможет, верно?

«Ой, Паркер-не-Паркер, ты себе-то сам веришь?» — с иронией пронеслось в голове. Подросток все-таки не сдержался и с силой потер глаза до темных пятен, а с учетом того, что он в это время шел, то в миг споткнулся.

Женская сильная ладонь на плече не дала ему упасть прямо на выходе, но Питер из-за скребущего чувства пустоты внутри не поблагодарил мисс Романофф, которая только поджимала в понимании губы.

Паркер абсолютно не знал, что сейчас делают и как смотрят на него идущие Мстители, как глядят на компанию из героев и простого подростка прохожие, и, честно говоря, ему было все равно.

Потому что прямо сейчас, после того, как он наконец обнял свою тетю и ощутил на себе защиту и тепло ее рук, подростка заботило и будет заботить лишь одно.

_Тот самый взгляд мистера Старка, что смотрел на него, почти не отрываясь, даже тогда, когда мужчина разговаривал с кем-то другим._

Те самые глаза цвета теплого шоколада, от которых веяло невиданным теплом и безумной болью. Это можно сравнить с тем, что Паркер как будто был укутан как в коконе теплым-теплым одеялом, и вроде бы тепло, и вроде бы ощущается защита, но ледяной ветер, пробирающий до самого сердца и дувший с окна, все портит.

Это можно сравнить с тем, что забытые и сильные руки с мозолями вроде бы и обнимают крепко-крепко — _до самого вспоминающего все-все сердца_ — однако в какой-то момент исчезают, как будто обжегшись.

Как будто мистер Старк невыносимо сильно хочет притянуть его — Питера _Паркера_ — к себе в объятия, почему-то так же сильно одновременно боясь даже протянуть неконтролируемо дрожащую ладонь. Теперь понятно, почему именно Питер прятался за Мэй, как какой-то трус, а не супергерой? Почему он вообще это делал, а не хотя бы сказал мистеру Старку хоть слово после того, как мужчина, шатаясь, с трудом остановился возле замерших Паркеров и произнес то самое «Питер».

Вот что подросток должен был ответить? Свести все в шутку, вести себя так, словно ничего и не произошло?

Ну, наверное, что-то вроде:

— Здравствуйте, а вы мое имя узнали благодаря поддельному свидетельству о рождении, да? Вау, это очень круто, приятно с вами познакомиться, мистер Старк!

Или, наблюдая за болезненно бледным лицом и за глазами, полными печали и боли:

— Ой, простите, пожалуйста. Я не специально! _Я не хотел вас забывать._

Не хотел встретить при таких обстоятельствах и по такой _причине._

Маленький он, если вспомнить, всегда с нетерпением жаждал того самого момента, когда мужчина, к примеру, заинтересовавшись его хорошими оценками в школе и тем, что семилетний Питер даже ходил на дополнительный кружок по алгебре, прилетит в своем крутом костюме как самый настоящий герой, подарив Мэй спрятанные и самые прекрасные цветы, а Бену классную тачку, которую он всегда так хотел. Паркер бы потом, конечно, попытался бы со смущением скрыть своим тогда хрупким телом многочисленные плакаты, игрушки, коллекции и прочее, что касалось напрямую Железного Человека. А мистер Старк ни в коем случае бы не засмеял за это ребенка, вместо этого дружески потрепав по кудряшкам и, заговорщески подмигнув, тем самым голосом Тони Старка предложил рассмотреть поближе все схемы и все сделанное Питером.

Его кумир произнес бы _тем самым_ голосом его имя (рассмеявшись и очень остроумно пошутив так, что только открывать и открывать рот в восхищении), но вместо этого Паркер проигрывает перед собой все бесконечные «Питер», внутри сходя с ума от того, что не может до конца разобраться, _сколько_ именно эмоций вложил в одно простое слово мужчина. Слово, которое мистер Старк шептал даже тогда, когда думал, что никто не слышит (Питер слышал). Имя, которое являлось для миллиардера дороже всех богатств на планете и важнее собственной жизни.

Питера бросало в такую дрожь, что буквально за одно мгновение он пожелал лишиться всех чувств, лишь бы не слышать. Лишь бы не видеть, как наяву горящее желание _обнять, ощупать с головы до ног, убедиться, что живой_ , что читалось в карих глазах, когда мистер Старк уходил куда-то вместе с Мэй, напоследок резко остановившись и посмотрев через плечо прямо на него.

И никто даже отдаленно не представляет, как сильно от всего этого подростка бросает в такую дрожь, что хочется лишь закрыть лицо и уши чем угодно, лишь бы не задумываться. Ни о чем не думать. Не пытаться вспомнить того, чего никогда не должно было быть, потому что _это просто невозможно, пожалуйста._

Разве Паркера должно волновать, что он не является Паркером по крови? Разве подростка должно тревожить то, что звание «папа», как оказалось, всю жизнь принадлежало совершенно чужому человеку? А как насчет неизвестной матери? Может, и она какая-нибудь известная личность, которая точно так же, как и мистер Старк, скоро появится и в очередной раз сломает на маленькие и безумно острые осколки его частичку внутри с именем _семья?_

Ну разве его, четырнадцатилетнего ботаника из Квинса, обязано все это убивать по кусочкам изнутри?

Он волновался? Да. Он не понимал, что ему делать дальше? Верно. Он боялся теперь даже посмотреть на своего кумира? Да, да и еще раз да!

_Он хотел вспомнить и создать новые воспоминания вместе с мистером Старком?.._

Но все же Питеру в данный момент _важнее_ думать только о том, как не упасть снова прямо на этот ужасно красивый и наверняка далеко не мягкий асфальт. Ну, все та же ладонь до сих пор поддерживает его, так что его шансы познакомиться поближе с землей понижаются в хорошую сторону. Интересно, а Мстители сильно удивятся, если Паркер вместо того, чтобы под силой гравитации вполне себе обыденно упасть, выпустит паутину и повиснет? Нед бы точно поставил десять баксов, чтобы понаблюдать хотя бы мельком за выражением их лиц после его фокуса.

Господи. Нед. Питер ведь должен был сегодня вечером через видеосвязь связаться с Лидсом, чтобы обсудить их совместный проект по химии! А если учесть, что на улице уже довольно темно, а Паркер всегда говорит (или пишет сообщение) другу, если что-то не получается, то…

Телефон! Подросток ведь брал с собой телефон!

Когда он резко остановился возле какой-то машины, не обращая внимание на тоже остановившихся Мстителей и на исчезнувшую ладонь, и начал судорожно искать сотовый во всех карманах, осознание внезапно пронзило его.

Его телефон прямо сейчас находится в рюкзаке во внутреннем кармане вместе с наушниками. А рюкзак не у него!

— Питер? — произнес обеспокоенный мужской голос недалеко от него. Паркер слишком резко поднял голову, от чего в шее что-то хрустнуло, и уставился на хмурящегося мистера Роджерса, возле которого стоял такой же обеспокоенный мистер Бартон. Наверное, сейчас Питер выглядел и правда не очень с бледным лицом и блестящими от слез покрасневшими глазами. Ну, не стоит, наверное, удивляться уже его состоянию, да? Ведь все-таки это происходит с ним на протяжении не одного часа, ха. — С тобой все хорошо?

Хорошо? Хорошо ли все с ним, мистер Капитан Америка?

«У меня тут родители оказались совсем не теми, кого я знал, а известный герой оказался… _им._ А как вы считаете, а?» — едва не вырвалось с иронией у него, но подросток вовремя остановил себя, с силой и до крови прикусив изнутри щеку.

— Малыш, — в этот раз «успокаивающим» оказался Соколиный Глаз, который с жалостью поджал губы, а затем переглянулся с Капитаном Америка. Какие же здесь спасители, вы посмотрите! Только не от того пытаетесь уберечь!

— Я… — со вздохом начал он, собираясь если не ответить на грани срыва «да все круто вообще, спасибо», то хотя бы сказать хоть слово. В итоге же вырвалось совсем не то, что он ожидал произнести в этот момент: — С Мэй ведь все будет хорошо? Мистер Старк ведь ничего…

Если и Паркер притворился, что не заметил, как мужчины вздрогнули при сказанном «мистер Старк», то это не значит, что внутри что-то больно не дернулось. Ах, да, он же назвал уважительно по фамилии своего…

Боже, ему срочно нужен рюкзак и телефон. А вообще желательно вернуться домой с тетей и забыть этот день, как страшный сон, но что-то не получается, знаете. Выходит только слушать собственный пульс, до боли сжимать кулаки и сдерживать желание то ли наплевать на всех и прямо сейчас выстрелить из паутинометов в здание и улететь, либо разбежаться как следует, пробраться через всех-всех полицейских за Мэй любыми способами. Даже проигнорировав того, кого помнит лишь сердце.

Как видите, с ним далеко не все хорошо.

Человек-Паук, только не впадай в истерику возле полицейского участка, а то вдруг еще на один допрос вызовут! Глядишь, еще что-нибудь интересное найдут.

Подросток, вздохнув, вынырнул из мыслей и вновь обратил внимание на стоявших. Кстати, а куда делась мисс Романофф и почему черные бронированные машины и с такими же темно одетыми людьми начали расходиться? Это еще он не говорит о том, что все это время успешно не обращал внимание на многочисленные взгляды, полные неверия, шока и любопытства от некоторых этих тайных личностей.

Мол, ребенок, одиннадцать лет тут вообще-то уже прошло, как _ты оказался живым?_

Да никак, уважаемые суперагенты. Просто фамилию и всю жизнь поменял, все дела. Ничего такого, в самом деле.

В глазах мистера Роджерса промелькнула искра печали и понимания, а мистер Бартон же и вовсе на миг застыл, прежде чем ответить:

— Поверь, ребенок, мы знакомы с Тони достаточно времени, чтобы знать, что даже в такой… ситуации он не будет действовать на поводу эмоций.

Погодите. То есть они не упускают возможность, что Железный Человек может что-то сделать с его тетей?!

Его лицо так сильно побледнело, а в глазах промелькнул такой сильный страх, что даже тихо переговаривавшиеся рядом с ним Стив и Клинт это заметили.

Когда Паркер уже, сглотнув, собрался что-то произнести, на его плечо внезапно легла знакомая женская ладонь.

— Питер, пойдем, — сказала Наташа, прекрасно видя его постоянно меняющееся в худшую сторону состояние. — Тебе нужно успокоиться.

Да ладно?! Вы все серьезно?! Как будто сам Питер не пытается это сделать миллион раз!

Тем не менее, подросток, вздохнув, как привязанный последовал за мисс Романофф, ощущая постоянно позади себя еще двух людей (героев, между прочим!) и слыша прекрасно улучшенным слухом их шаги. Господи, он бы все отдал лишь бы не чувствовать из-за суперсил их спокойное сердцебиение (в отличие от его), их обычное дыхание (в отличие от его собственного) и уверенные движения.

В отличие от его постоянно готовых споткнуться дрожащих ног. Такой себе Человек-Паук, как вы видите. Но Нед бы, увидев его шатающегося, и бледное как призрак лицо, заверил бы, что ему всего лишь следует отдохнуть. Или друг бы посоветовал полетать на паутине, если знал бы о его тайной личности героя, конечно.

А Мэй бы точно по несколько раз с беспокойством проверила его температуру, все равно бы закутала в несколько одеял и сделала ему самый вкусный чай с самым противным лимоном, который подросток все равно бы съел под внимательным взглядом тети.

— Нат, Пеппер точно собралась дождаться Тони? — Питер и не понял, что довольно продолжительное время он вместе с Мстителями стоял на какой-то парковке недалеко от полицейского участка, тупо глядя куда-то сквозь и до сих пор ощущая на себе вес чужой руки. Интересно, а если он сейчас резко сбросит ее плечом, будет очень некультурно?

— Да, но я думаю, что ей придется… ждать более, чем долго, — стоило ему поднять голову, как он наткнулся на женщину, которая будто забыла, что все еще сжимает его плечо, видимо, уверенная, что так ему будет лучше. Спокойнее.

Однако, крутая Черная Вдова, вы ошиблись! Или просто не хотите замечать его дрожащие плечи? Ему от вашей поддержки ни капельки не лучше!

На несколько секунд все замолчали, а Питер и вовсе начал нервно считать в голове собственные удары сердца. Раз-два-три…

Сбежать сейчас было не вариант. Конечно, Человек-Паук может почти без проблем это сделать. Но, во-первых, личность свою он раскрывать ни в коем случае не хотел, потому что сомневался, что другие герои с распростертыми объятиями и пониманием примут дружелюбного соседа, когда узнают настоящий возраст. Ну в самом деле, Питер далеко не был тупым (хах, а если еще принять во внимание его гены…), чтобы давно не понять, что за его пускай даже и хорошие дела его по головке не погладят и вообще не позовут в Мстители.

А теперь же с учетом того, что все твердят другую фамилию и его же имя рядом, то вообще ему следует держать этот секрет до конца своих дней. Что-то Питер сомневается, что мистер Старк примет эту новость… правильно.

А, во-вторых, что самое важное — Мэй. Его тетя прямо сейчас о чем-то говорит с мистером Старком, и Паркер абсолютно не хочет представлять, о чем именно. Жаль, что воображение у него всегда было бурное, а в голову не лезло ничего, кроме «они точно говорят обо мне».

О его настоящем имени и личности. О его причине похищения и времени, проведенном в другой семье. О том, что им всем делать дальше.

_О его настоящем отце._

— Хэппи, — хлопнула дверца машины, подросток резко вздрогнул и поднял голову, наткнувшись на выходящего из автомобиля крепкого мужчину. Последний, заметив его взгляд и остановившись возле дверцы заднего сиденья, как-то странно нахмурился, внимательно разглядывая его лицо, а затем тяжело выдохнул, слабо улыбаясь.

— Давно не виделись, малыш, — наконец произнес чуть хриплым голосом тот — в его глазах пролетела искра печали и, что необычно, одновременно и радости. — Ты совсем не изменился.

Не изменился. Вау. То есть сейчас Питер выглядит на… как там говорили?.. четыре года? Ого! Это так его гены действуют, да?

— А… я, да, — не совсем уверенный в том, что именно нужно ответить на такое, сказал заплетающимся языком он неизвестно что, сразу же сглотнув вязкую слюну.

Мужчина, если подросток правильно смог услышать, по имени «Хэппи» еще несколько секунд смотрел на него, прежде чем, взяв себя в руки, перевел взгляд на все это время молчавших.

— Тони ведь знает, что информация уже как-то просочилась в СМИ? — серьезно и чуть обеспокоенно спросил мужчина, отчего Паркер, едва примерно поняв смысл сказанного, застыл, переставая до легкой боли сжимать кулаки. — Я просто не представляю, кто мог это сделать и когда, но я только что видел на главном канале эту новость своими глазами. Полиция? Вот только я не могу поверить, как это можно было сделать так быстро. Кто-то другой?

Все Мстители разом напряглись, а затем мистер Бартон почему-то сжал руки в кулаки.

Собственный глоток показался подростку безумно громким.

— Значит, кое в чем мы все-таки не ошиблись, — с непонятной для него злостью сказал Соколиный Глаз и Паркер уже было открыл рот, чтобы что-то спросить, как мисс Романофф, положив руку на лопатку и тихо произнеся «пойдем, ребенок», стала уводить его в сторону машины, как будто специально, чтобы он ничего не услышал. Питер лишь в последний момент осознал, что здесь вообще-то надо сопротивляться, потому и перед тем, как перед ним захлопнулась дверь машины этого Хэппи, смог только услышать:

— Они здесь.

Дальнейшая поездка прошла для него как в тумане и только постоянный обеспокоенный взгляд Хэппи через стекло заднего вида во время остановок и присутствие рядом двух героев еще хоть как-то держали его в реальности.

В той самой реальности, где он оказался самым близким человеком для его самого крутого кумира и не знает, что с этим делать.

***

— Мистер Старк?

Тони смутно помнит, когда именно его самые ужасные кошмары, от которых он каждую ночь просыпался с криком, бешено бьющимся сердцем и бледным лицом, стали преображаться в реальность.

Его сны очень долгое время являлись главной причиной того, что мужчина специально начал лишать себя положенного отдыха, очень часто падая в обмороки либо в мастерской за работой (руки никогда не переставали дрожать), либо после того, как возращался после битв в своем костюме, едва успев очутиться дома, потому что доводил специально себя до истощения. Чаще всего в таком состоянии — то есть едва дышащим и с темными кругами под глазами — его находили Роуди и Пеппер благодаря Пятнице и ее протоколу. Они еще долго пытались помочь ему отдохнуть хотя бы днем, но кошмары были намного сильнее всех средств, в том числе и снотворных. Тони даже ходил пару раз к психологу, платил за это бешеные для них деньги, чтобы пару раз в неделю слушать постоянное, полное жалости «вам нужно забыть, мистер Старк, хотя бы ненадолго».

Забыть?! Он должен был взять и забыть своего похищенного _сына?!_ Свою часть, которую Старк любил больше, чем всех на свете и в том числе и себя?!

— Сэр? — Мэй, сидя напротив и нервно поджимая губы, снова попыталась достучаться до мужчины, но тот давно погрузился куда-то глубоко в себя.

Все, наверное, думают, что это так просто — спать и не видеть кошмары, где он спустя бесконечность находит собственного ребенка, чтобы подбежать к нему в безумной надежде и взять трясущимися руками не двигающееся тело.

_Мертвое и холодное тело._

Мужчина, сидя на кровавой земле, не отпускает ни на мгновение поломанную куклу с именем его ребенка, которая смотрит пустыми и потухшими глазами куда-то вверх, не замечая, как Тони отчаянно трясет ее и шепчет:

— Питер, малыш? Ты же меня слышишь, правда?

Шепчет мокрыми от неконтролируемо льющихся слез губами, качая своего ребенка как всегда в далеком детстве:

— Скажи хоть что-нибудь, Пит. Скажи, умоляю тебя. Ты в безопасности. Ты рядом.

Кричит:

— _Папа здесь._

А затем миллиардер просыпается с заглушенным криком, бешено бьющимся сердцем, отчаянно протягивая руки к незабытому и самому дорогому образу.

Стоит ли сказать, что при виде повзрослевшего и живого сына Тони едва не потерял сознание на месте, в миг ощутив больно стукнувшее сердце?

Его Питер вернулся. Его ребенок, живший только в воспоминаниях и в кошмарах, стал самой ценной реальностью, к которой почему-то давно отчаявшийся отец боялся прикоснуться.

Тони Старк мог лишь молча смотреть, повторять про себя одно слово, одними глазами будто спрашивая «почему?».

Питер не помнит его. Питер даже хотя бы немного не помнит далекий образ родного человека, смотря на него так, будто это _Тони_ может причинить ему и женщине боль.

Как будто это не Тони в далеком прошлом каждый день боялся услышать от Пятницы «смерть в результате насилия».

Словно не Старк, едва услышав сказанное ИИ _живой_ , за целую секунду представил перед собой картины в виде полностью уничтоженного и едва дышащего тела ребенка.

И Старк не знал, что сейчас больше всех вынуждает испытывать сильные эмоции — то ли то, что мужчина пытается осознать, что именно должен делать дальше, видя неподдельные чувства его сына по отношению к Мэй Паркер, то ли то, что сам он _боится_ притянуть к себе своего ребенка и за одну секунду понять, что Питер рассеялся как плохая картинка, чтобы разбудить его с заглушенным криком. Снова и снова, пока Старк окончательно во сне не поймет, что тянуть руки к маленькой частице себя это не значит, что при касании она окажется _настоящей._

Можно ли сказать, что мужчине не сорваться с места и не улететь в Башню вслед за своим сыном помогала только стальная решительность узнать все и до конца?

— Мистер Старк, пожалуйста, — Тони так и не понял, когда именно до него смог добраться чужой женский голос, точно не принадлежавший Пеппер, что вышла за тем, чтобы проконтролировать ситуацию и не дать информации просочиться в СМИ. Честно говоря, мужчина сомневался, что всегда прожорливые до новостей о его семье журналисты уже не знают об этом, но Вирджиния настояла, полностью уверенная, что сможет что-нибудь сделать. Однако, если судить по тому, что женщина не появляется уже довольно продолжительное время, пропадая где-то вместе с Роуди, то можно сделать два вывода: либо миллиардер был прав и сейчас на всех каналах трубят о внезапном возвращении когда-то маленького ребенка и безумно ждут возможности добраться до самого отца и самого Питера, либо его близкие и вовсе не хотят пока что сообщать эту новость, видимо, посчитав, что Железный Человек сойдет с ума еще сильнее. Что Тони еще больше не сможет сдерживать все навалившееся, окончательно потеряв над собой контроль, когда осознает, что опасность очередного похищения его ребенка возросла в миллион раз.

И они будут абсолютно правы насчет всего, не поняв лишь одного, самого главного — держаться на плаву и не тонуть в пучине эмоций прямиком из кошмаров и конца апреля ему помогает лишь знание того, что Питер Энтони Старк уже сейчас должен быть в Башне.

_Что его сын должен быть дома._

— Со мной все хорошо, — выдохнул неизвестно когда мужчина, с силой сжав переносицу все еще мелко дрожащими пальцами, прежде чем обратил внимание на сидевшую, которая, вопреки собственному нестабильному состоянию, пыталась помочь чем сможет миллиардеру. Старк даже отдаленно почувствовал что-то, похожее на восхищение, стоило осознать, что она хорошо держала себя в руках после всех навалившихся на нее самых ужасных обвинений. Тони не зря звался гением нового времени, потому и прекрасно понимал, что в слова Мэй Паркер никто не верил. Он тоже не верил. Находился в огромном облегчении от того, что она ничего не сделала с его сыном и, похоже, воспитала его, но все равно не верил, что она ничего не скрывает. Трудно все-таки пытаться увидеть правду, когда с ужасом понимаешь, что Питер жил в чужой семье, а сам он _ничего_ не знал, верно? — Ты ведь… Боже.

Не договорив, мужчина сжал двумя руками голову и вздохнул во всю грудь, уставившись на стол пустым взглядом — на дне продолжала полыхать искра воспоминаний и далекая надежда на лучшее.

— Я понимаю, в каких эмоциях вы… ты сейчас находишься, — прикусила с силой губу та, с такой же силой заставив себя обратить внимание на что угодно, кроме поломанной фигуры человека, что вроде бы заново и обрел самого себя, но вот только это «себя» не может вспомнить _ничего._ — Я понимаю, как трудно тебе спустя многие годы обрести счастье и понять в один момент, что оно было рядом и…

Когда она неожиданно замолчала, то мужчина, внимательно все слушавший как сквозь вату, поднял голову и едва удержал собственную дрожь от вида полной тихой мольбы темных глаз, с которых начали медленно течь слезы.

— Прошу тебя, не забирай у меня Питера, — Мэй до тихого треска сжала ткань юбки и ощутила секундное потемнение перед собой, что, тем не менее, не мешало ей увидеть потрясенное выражение лица такого же сломанного родителя, как и сама она. Только вот Мэй, пускай и не родная по крови, растила своего племянника с шести лет, а Тони, биологический отец, всего лишь четыре года. Счастливая белая полоса отца и сына окрасилась в черную мглу с проблесками белоснежной надежды, в то время как жизнь Мэй только-только стала окрашиваться в цвет добра после смерти Бена благодаря маленькому мальчику. Пугающее различие двух родителей. — Я буду повторять это миллиард раз, я пройду сколько вам всем угодно раз детектор лжи только чтобы вы поняли, что я никогда не врала. Я всегда говорила правду. _Я не знала._

— Не знала, — тупо повторил за ней миллиардер хриплым голосом, дрожа всем телом. — Я тоже ничего не знал, представляешь? Все одиннадцать лет _не знал._ Думал, что мой ребенок уже давным-давно стал скелетом, в то время как на самом деле Питер был _у тебя._ Питер был живым! Удивительно, правда?

Мэй сглотнула вязкую слюну и сильно побледнела, стоило расслышать в мужском голосе нервные нотки и увидеть движения на грани сдерживания паники — она же на фоне ее красных от слез глаз стала походить на ожившего мертвеца.

— Да, я признаю, что была безумно глупой и не видела истины, — судорожно вздохнув, она с трудом продолжила, разглядывая одиноко стоящие искусственные лилии. Страшно смотреть на другого. — Я жила в полной уверенности, что Питер являлся сыном людей, которых я знала не понаслышке. Я жила, думая, что для моего племянника ты всегда будешь лишь самым лучшим кумиром и героем. Знаешь, сколько плакатов у него с твоим изображением? А сколько фигурок у него на полке, сколько статей он прочитал и выучил назубок не только про Железного Человека, но и про _тебя?_

Мэй, улыбнувшись воспоминаниям, впервые за день звонко и с нежностью рассмеялась.

— Про меня? — огромное и какое-то детское неверие в уставших карих глазах, а затем дрогнувшие в слабой улыбке губы и разом разогнувшееся тело, переставшее напоминать поломанную куклу.

Искреннее любопытство, пробившее хотя бы на некоторое время все отрицательные эмоции.

— Да, Питер давно восхищается тобой и даже пытался сделать свой собственный искусственный интеллект, представляешь? Ох, как вспомнить, где именно он пытался достать детали… — Паркер, слишком сильно погрузившись в счастливое прошлое, внезапно осеклась, заметив в карих глазах невыносимые _жажду и зависть._ Жажду увидеть вживую и пережить со своим ребенком все пропущенные годы, а зависть из-за того, что кто-то _другой_ уже сделал это вместо него. — Мистер…

— Тони, — неожиданно прервал ее он.

— Тони, — со вздохом повторила женщина, чтобы, решив где-то внутри себя, решительно протянуть руку через стол и положить в поддержке ладонь на чужую, такую же дрожащую и бледную, как ее. Судорожный вздох со стороны обоих. — Я клянусь, мы найдем всех, кто был причастен к похищению. Я помогу всем, чем смогу и даже больше. Только лишь, пожалуйста…

Тони поднял глаза с застывшими слезами.

— Питер нуждается во мне так же сильно, как и я в нем. Питер теперь нуждается в нас _обоих._ Мы… мы оба должны быть рядом с ним.

_Папа здесь, Питер._

— Поможешь мне снова научиться быть родителем, хорошо? — улыбка и другая рука, легшая на свою же и чужую, чтобы в понимании сжать в ответ.

_Твой папа и твоя тетя здесь._

***

— Ребенок, ты должен поесть, — в который раз произнес мистер Роджерс, обеспокоенно разглядывая ушедшего куда-то в себя Питера, что сидел на диване и смотрел себе под ноги.

Подросток только вяло дернул плечом, решив никак не отвечать и совсем проигнорировав лежащую и вкусно пахнущую перед ним коробку свежей пиццы. Желудок снова заурчал, а в глазах иногда темнело, тем самым напоминая о его метаболизме и том, что на улице уже одиннадцать часов ночи, а сам он ел где-то часа в три дня.

Тем не менее, есть сейчас не хотелось от слова совсем, потому что Паркер буквально ощущал, что стоит ему хотя в рот взять вроде бы съедобно пахнущую еду, как его тут же стошнит на глазах у всех.

Ну, про «всех» он слегка наврал, так как в огромной гостиной (если бы не вся ситуация, Питер бы даже восхитился не только ей, но и всей Башней) в данный момент был лишь сам он и Капитан Америка. Соколиный Глаз вышел из комнаты где-то минут пять назад, сославшись на важный звонок, а мисс Романофф, как будто любящая все время исчезать, и вовсе ушла вместе с тем самым водителем со странным именем Хэппи еще перед тем, как он ступил сюда. Вот только что-то ему подсказывало (чутье, на самом деле), что все они находятся в Башне.

— Я не могу настаивать, но тебе правда нужно съесть хоть что-то. Ты пережил за этот день слишком много потрясений, — не сдавался никак мистер Роджерс, сидящий недалеко от него на кресле, при виде которого хотелось нервно засмеяться, потому что крупная фигура мужчины на фоне маленького кресла выглядела более, чем смешно для него. Господи, вот что творят эмоции и неожиданная правда с ним.

— Я не голоден, — наконец решил хоть что-то ответить он, сразу же заметив облегченный выдох Капитана Америка, который словно рад тому, что он заговорил. Ох, если бы только он знал, насколько сильно и долго Паркер любит болтать в обычные дни…

— Может, тебе принести что-нибудь другое? Тебе не нравится пепперони, я прав? — вдруг как-то в конце воодушевился тот, посчитав, что подросток не желает есть именно по этой причине, отчего Питеру даже на мгновение стало неловко. Ему и правда пытаются помочь всеми способами, поговорить с ним и чуть ли с ложечки не накормить. Может, стоит немного… прийти в себя?

А то так и до нервного срыва недалеко. И долгой истерики, которую сможет успокоить только лишь Мэй.

— Вы сами ешьте, мистер Роджерс, — со вздохом вполне серьезно произнес он, слушая даже немного успокаивающий (в отличие от всех людей сегодня) шум от дождя и далекое громыхание грома. Наверное, Тор.

— Тебе сейчас это важнее, малыш, — вопреки предположению Питера, что мистер Роджерс от него отстанет, мужчина пододвинул к нему поближе открытую коробку, зачем-то посмотрев на дверь, как будто кого-то ждал. — И зови меня Стив, хорошо?

Паркер утвердительно кивнул головой, тем не менее, одновременно внутри себя уверенно подумав «не смогу». Тело потихоньку переставало дрожать, а глаза и вовсе будто нарочно начали слипаться, как будто он был готов в любой момент отключиться под легкий шум от дождя, тихое дыхание мужчины и на мягком диване, пропахшим виски и каким-то знакомым, далеким запахом парфюма.

Взгляд зацепился за дверь.

Интересно, а если он сейчас…

— Пожалуйста, оставайтесь на месте. Босс уже скоро должен вернуться, — внезапно произнес механический женский голос, заставив его почти подпрыгнуть с места и ошарашенно уставиться на потолок. Кто, что?..

Боже. Сердце было готово выскочить из груди в этот же миг.

— Пятница, не пугай так Питера, — нахмурился мужчина при виде бледного лица, только-только вернувшего нормальный цвет. — Ты сказала, что Тони скоро вернется?

— Верно, мистер Роджерс, — в очередной раз едва не подпрыгнул подросток, слишком долго пытаясь вспомнить, что голос принадлежал искусственному интеллекту.

— А как же Мэй? — сразу же при осознании спросил Питер, даже поднявшись, не давая мужчине что-либо сказать.

Сердце не перестало колотиться как сумасшедшее уже по другой причине.

— Мэй Паркер вместе с Боссом будут здесь уже через двадцать минут, — четко ответила та каким-то странным _человеческим_ голосом, когда к ней обратился Паркер. — Не переживайте, молодой Старк, они оба в порядке.

_Молодой Старк._

Это про него? Это ему?..

И в этот самый момент Питер резко упал обратно на диван, ощутив, как перед глазами все поплыло, а ноги стали ватными.

Старк. Старк. _Маленький Старк._

«Мистер Старк?..»

***


	6. Глава 5. Я и ты.

***

Питер на эмоциях резко ударил в стену ногой, а затем с силой схватился за волосы, больно потянув пряди пальцами.

Смотреть на себя в огромном зеркале возле раковины было до ужаса противно: покрасневшие от слез глаза, полопавшиеся капилляры, бледное как призрак лицо и все еще мокрые, слипшиеся ресницы. Человек-Паук как никогда выглядел _жалко._ Словно маленький ребенок после истерики заперся в огромной и наверняка безумно дорогой ванной комнате, с трудом сдерживая паучьи силы, чтобы не сломать многострадальную стену, которую он в последние несколько минут бил ногами. Честно говоря, где-то далеко даже промелькнула мысль, что даже в этой комнате за ним обязательно должны следить, но ему было как-то… Немного все равно. Хотя тот, несмотря ни на что, крутой ИИ по имени Пятница (что за странное имя?), что, очевидно, знал его, вот точно должен с помощью видеокамер смотреть за ним. Хах, помнится, Паркер даже пару раз взахлеб читал те немногочисленные статьи про самый настоящий прорыв технологий, потому что Железный Человек предпочитал скрывать многое насчет своего ИИ (как и имя, очевидно), давая публике лишь крохи данных. Пускай и Питер был где-то согласен с этим (мало ли, вдруг какой-то злодей воспользуется случаем и создаст страшное оружие с помощью этой информации), но все равно обижался буквально каждый раз, когда доходил до конца страницы потрепанного журнала «Гении двадцать первого века и их открытия». Кажется, журнал как раз лежит где-то под матрасом в его тайной коробочке со всеми крутыми найденными штуками (в том числе и с зашифрованной и еще не готовой формулой новой паутины), аккуратно обклеенный скотчем и дожидающийся своего часа. Между прочим, этот выпуск уже нигде не найдешь!

Питер шмыгнул носом и открыл воду, чтобы, плюнув на все, наклонить голову прямо под краном и опереться все еще немного дрожащими руками об раковину. Слегка прохладная вода стала приятно охлаждать лицо, полностью намочив неконтролируемые кудряшки и будто сливая за собой все те эмоции, из-за которых до сих пор собственное сердце больно билось о ребра, а в голове все мысли смешались между собой.

— Да что же такое… — выдохнул подросток, прикрыв болящие глаза, шумно вдохнув и повернув мокрую голову так, чтобы вода не стала попадать в нос и в рот.

Судя по внутренним часам, он находится в ванной комнате уже минут так семь и, вроде как, скоро как раз должна приехать Мэй и… _Тони Старк._ Господи. Кажется, Питер медленно сходит с ума. Вот как, скажите хоть _кто-нибудь_ , теперь после всего произошедшего ему смотреть на своего кумира?

Как смотреть миллиардеру прямо в глаза и видеть в них _свое отражение?_

Почему ему просто нельзя вернуться домой? Чтобы не было всего этого сумасшедшего дня. Чтобы Питер забыл все и проснулся утром как прежде по будильнику, чтобы направиться в школу, а затем на обычное патрулирование.

_Но, к сожалению, теперь-то он слишком хорошо понимал, что ничего как прежде уже не будет._

В конце концов, не каждый день узнаешь, что в далеком детстве был похищен неизвестным и что сейчас оказался человеком с другой жизнью и фамилией, верно?

В конце концов, не каждый на планете может однажды узнать, что оказался _сыном самого Железного Человека, да?_

— Молодой Старк, мистер Роджерс и мисс Романофф переживают, что вы находитесь в ванной комнате так долго, — от внезапно услышанного искусственного голоса Паркер резко дергает головой и едва не ударяется об кран, по случайности расплескав вокруг себя много воды, почти поскользнувшись на месте. — Также я настоятельно рекомендую вам высушить голову, потому что вы можете заболеть и…

— Н-нет, — в одну секунду бледнеет он и широко распахивает глаза, чувствуя, как громко куда-то как будто падает сердце и как дрожит нижняя губа словно у маленького мальчика. — Н-не говори так!

Сжимая до хруста кулаки, Паркер поднимает голову и смотрит с огромной надеждой в сторону потолка, надеясь где-то внутри, что ИИ может хорошо распознавать эмоции и что тем самым прекратит говорить… _это и так._

— Прошу прощения? — в женском голосе слышится явное удивление.

— Пожалуйста, не зови меня по этой _фамилии!_ — его же голос почти срывается на отчаянный, но Питер с силой берет себя в руки и, помотав мокрой головой в разные стороны, в один шаг оказывается возле раковины, резко выключает воду и так же быстро направляется в сторону выхода. — Я прямо сейчас выйду, только ничего не говори и… и… Зови меня Питер. Просто Питер.

Если бы Пятница была человеком и услышала сказанное то и дело срывающимся голосом, то Паркер бы с уверенностью мог сказать, что довольно продолжительное молчание ИИ можно распознать как шок от услышанного. Как непонимание того, почему сын ее босса _боится_ слышать фамилию Железного Человека, которая принадлежит и самому ему по праву с самого рождения.

С того самого мгновения, когда было на сто процентов доказано, что беременная женщина носила ребенка известного тогда еще плейбоя. С того момента, когда спустя девять месяцев на свет появился здоровый младенец и она, Пятница, впервые ощутила что-то странное, не входящее в ее функции и программу, стоило ее боссу громко и счастливо рассмеяться после приезда из больницы в Башне после того, как Питер Энтони Старк посмотрел на него самыми дорогими на свете карими глазами.

— Знакомься, Пятница, с молодым Старком. Видишь, какой уже силач растет? — говорил с нежностью мужчина после того, как с особой осторожностью взял младенца за маленькую ручку, а тот бессознательно слабо-слабо ухватил его за указательный палец.

«Молодой Старк» — сразу же отметила она, мгновенно создавая отдельную папку с этими словами у себя и перекидывая ее на все устройства Тони Старка, как последний и попросил сделать это еще перед рождением. Снимок с помощью ее камер, где радостный отец прижимал к себе укутанного в пеленки сына и что-то рассказывал ему, был сделан так же быстро, чтобы в итоге быть сохраненным под записью «10. 08. 01». Босс сам попросил поставить дату рождения вместо дня, когда малыш впервые оказался _дома._

И теперь Пятница просто не может понять, почему, оказавшись дома спустя долгие годы, Питер Энтони Старк не желает признать его таковым, как и слышать собственную фамилию. Быть может, молодой Старк узнал имя своей биологической матери? Или действительно привык к «Паркер»?

Она не знала. Все же ей нужно гораздо больше данных, чтобы понять это и делать выводы.

— Хорошо, Питер, — спустя неизвестно сколько времени ответила та, когда подросток уже закрыл за собой дверь и, глубоко вздохнув, усталым взглядом обвел огромный и длинный коридор. Просто с ума сойти, сколько здесь поворотов и дверей, но подросток почему-то без особых проблем мог ориентироваться в нем с помощью какого-то непонятного чувства изнутри и своего улучшенного слуха, который позволял ему услышать чужое сердцебиение на огромном расстоянии. Честно признаться, его пронзало чувство самого настоящего дежавю, когда он слишком долго концентрировал внимание на каких-то предметах или помещениях. К примеру, кажется, ту огромную и наверняка дорогую вазу с самыми прекрасными узорами на полу он точно когда-то не раз трогал пальцами, постоянно грозился свалить ее с места и… — Только не уходи далеко, потому что мистер Хоган направляется в твою сторону.

Паркер, сделавший было шаг в правильном направлении, тут же в растерянности замер.

— Зачем? — взъерошил он влажные волосы и стер со лба каплю воды, не обращая внимание на внезапно словно нарочно потеплевшее помещение, как будто кто-то специально изменил температуру, чтобы его волосы быстрее высохли.

ИИ не успевает что-либо ответить (или сам Паркер просто ничего не расслышал), потому что паучье чутье вдруг предупреждает о том, что позади него недалеко кто-то находится.

— Ребенок? — уже знакомый мужской голос вынуждает его резко повернуться, чтобы увидеть направляющегося к нему водителя со странным именем Хэппи, обеспокоенно глядящего на него.

— Д-да? — немного хрипло и растерянно отвечает он, закашляв и начав лепетать что-то явно на до сих пор не успокоившихся эмоциях: — Вы же Хэппи, да? Необычное у вас имя! Ой, то есть, прикольно, конечно, я просто…

— Питер, — осторожно перебивает его крепкий мужчина в костюме, вынудив его тем самым взглянуть на того, чтобы увидеть промелькнувшую и далекую искру воспоминания. Питер сглотнул неожиданно вязкую слюну и поджал губы. Да, точно, мистер Хоган же тоже знает его давно… — У тебя мокрые волосы? Что-то случилось?

Вопрос заставляет подростка на миг опешить, прежде чем до него доходит осознание.

— Нет, я просто… — с судорожным вздохом начинает он, несмотря на стоящего, который даже подошел ближе. Боже, как же невозможно-сложно общаться с тем, кто знает тебя с самого детства и сейчас смотрит так, словно он состоит из какого-то хрусталя и будто вызывает безумную ностальгию. С ума просто сойти, если еще и представить, что Паркер должен скоро снова встретиться с мистером Старком, который его… — Мне было жарко, сэр. Вот я и…

Не договорив, он замолкает и трет в смущении зачесавшийся кончик носа, не зная, как правильно ответить на такой простой вопрос. Не скажешь же, что тут недавно охлаждал голову под достаточно прохладной водой для того, чтобы привести себя в чувства и не дать развиться тем самым зачаткам истерики. Ох уж эти подростки и их нестабильное состояние… Хотя нет, чего это он все на свой возраст списывает, когда итак всем-всем понятно, почему именно он буквально после слов Пятницы о возвращении его тети и Железного Человека быстро выбежал из комнаты, едва успев спросить о нахождении ванной у удивленного, но все же понимающего мистера Роджерса. Что-то также подсказывало ему, что тогда за ним хотел последовать Капитан Америка, однако, похоже, того все же что-то остановило и хорошо. Достаточно Питеру и так знать, что повсюду в этой Башне находятся камеры и что о такой вещи, как личное пространство и ночные патрулирования в образе Человека-Паука, теперь можно забыть после раскрытой тайны. Хотя стоп, погодите, вот уж над тем, чтобы помогать людям когда ему угодно, он точно постарается что-то придумать. Не так же просто его давно укусил радиоактивный паук, чтобы подросток сидел и ничего не делал, имея такие силы, верно?

Не за то, чтобы игнорировать просящих о помощи людей и не обращать внимание на плохих преступников, умер Бен. Нет!

Человек-Паук всегда был и будет Человеком-Пауком и точка. Никакое «мы не хотим потерять тебя снова, поэтому ты будешь у нас всегда на виду» его ни за что не остановит.

Как и прекрасное понимание того, что мистер Старк, узнав о его геройстве, точно не похвалит его и не позовет в команду Мстителей, как Питер мечтал и раньше.

Наверное, все-таки будет очень странно, если мужчина забудет обо всем и даст ему геройствовать и дальше. Все же Паркер был далеко не дураком, чтобы не понять этого.

А что именно будет, когда о том, что ее племянник является Человеком-Пауком, узнает сама Мэй, ему думать еще страшнее.

— Мы забрали твой рюкзак, малыш, — голос Хэппи вырывает подростка из мыслей. Он растерянно хлопает глазами и машинально берет в руки протянутый ему предмет, за секунду поняв, _что_ именно вернул ему мужчина.

На лице сама собой появляется облегченная улыбка.

— Спасибо большое! — от всего сердца благодарит он и наконец достает из кармана по случайности вместе со спутанными наушниками телефон. Нед! Вот теперь он сможет позвонить своему другу и…

Гудки кажутся ему чем-то безумно долгим, что он даже не обращает внимание на что-то хотевшего ему сказать мужчину, вместо этого от нервов прикусывая нижнюю губу и все свое внимание отдавая ожиданию голоса друга.

— Питер?! — на самом деле через пару секунд раздается обеспокоенный голос, а не через, казалось бы, бесконечность.

— Нед, прости, что не брал так долго трубку и вообще не выходил на связь… — начал было с судорожным вздохом подросток, начиная ходить туда-сюда и продолжая не смотреть на мистера Хогана, что в какой-то момент, прикрыв глаза, протянул руку и взял его за плечо, вынудив его резко замереть. Замереть и случайно ойкнуть от внезапности: — Ой.

— Тони и Мэй Паркер уже должны быть здесь, — произносит Хэппи и с осторожностью подталкивает его явно в сторону гостиной. В какое-то мгновение Паркер хочет поступить как самый настоящий маленький ребенок и встать на месте, чтобы использовать свои паучьи силы и не дать водителю Железного Человека себя сдвинуть, но понимание того, что это очень некультурно и прочее-прочее, позволяет ему вовремя остановить себя. — Идем, дитя.

— Чувак, что случилось?! Почему ты молчишь?! — Лидс абсолютно не понимал, что сейчас происходит, в то время как сам Паркер за одну секунду после сказанного побледнел, сильно сжав по случайности сотовый, который издал странный звук. Что сказать, этому телефону далеко не один год и даже не два и не три… Этот уже старенький самсунг был куплен дядей Беном ему на день рождения еще тогда, когда Бен был жив и мог радоваться счастливому лицу своего племянника после того, как тот рано утром нашел спрятанный подарок.

— Я перезвоню, — сглотнув, быстро сказал подросток и нажал на красную кнопку.

— Прости, что не дал тебе договорить, — мужчина, судя по голосу, явно ощущал себя неловко, особенно, если вспомнить то, что Хэппи точно хотел о чем-то поговорить с подростком, которого за последние пару минут рассматривал так, словно смотрел на близкого человека из своего прошлого, что как будто за один день стал взрослее. — Это был твой друг, верно? Нед?

Питер только немного нервно кивнул и постарался унять дрожь от чужого прикосновения к плечу. Что-то больно за последние часы многие люди любят держать его за плечи.

Но также был тот — _самый главный_ — кто еще даже мельком не прикоснулся к нему. Не обнял со всей силы самое родное на свете тело, чтобы чувствовать безумно бьющееся сердце напротив собственного.

Не заплакал молча от разрывающего счастья после того, как убедился на все сто процентов, что собственная часть себя не расстворилась под пальцами, а оказалась _живым теплом._

И что же тогда Питеру нужно будет делать, когда мистер Старк снова увидит его и решит _обнять?_

Ведь Питер не знает Железного Человека — статьи и телевизор далеко не в счет.

Питер Паркер не знает Тони Старка — что значат те крохи информации об известном миллиардере? Что значит «вы мой самый крутой кумир, я равняюсь на вас», когда кумир стал чем-то совершенно другим и большим?

Питер Энтони Старк… все еще _не может вспомнить_ Энтони Эдварда Старка, даже имея огромное дежавю и чувство родного места в этой Башне.

Как будто маленький он здесь жил.

Как будто маленький он здесь _любил._

***

— То есть вы хотите сказать, что абсолютно _все-все_ данные были подделаны? Даже ДНК, которое в настоящее время изменить просто никак невозможно? — Роуди стоял, опершись на стол руками и смотря с потемневшими глазами на стоящую, которая ощущала себя явно неловко и то и дело убирала за ухо выбившуюся из идеальной дульки прядь волос.

Уставшая за последнее время женщина по имени Кэтрин от вида сдерживающего эмоции темнокожего мужчины могла лишь незаметно выдохнуть и сжать пальцами переносицу. Конечно, она и не ожидала, что сможет освободиться так быстро с учетом _этой новости_ и сложностью ее работы, однако никто не говорил, что человек тоже не будет желать отдохнуть во втором часу ночи.

Также никто не говорил, что можно будет просто так перенести такой важный разговор насчет сына Железного Человека на какой-нибудь другой день.

— Да, сэр, это свидетельство… — начала та, пододвигая одну из копий фальшивого документа, но мужчина внезапно резко отодвинулся, словно ему было противно даже дотрагиваться до этой вещи.

— Я уже сотню раз видел эту фальшивку, мисс Смит, и не желаю больше даже смотреть на нее, — твердо произнес Воитель. — Мне лишь нужна вся информация из всех больниц, где был Питер и сдавал там любые анализы на протяжении одиннадцати лет. Мне нужны все документы насчет того, кто принимал у сына моего друга эти анализы. Мне необходимо увидеть все-все и желательно в короткие сроки.

Кэтрин опешила на пару секунд, прежде чем смысл слов дошел до нее.

— Но как же Тони Старк? Он же сказал…

— Он сказал, что обязательно бы сам занялся этим делом вместо меня, но я убедил его подождать хотя бы до завтра и вместо этого быть рядом со своим ребенком, — перебил ее тот, чтобы, вздохнув, вновь опереться об стол. — Мэм, сейчас необходимо обратить внимание на более важные вещи, разговор о которых вы почему-то боитесь продолжать. Я, конечно, понимаю, что уже очень поздно и что вы устали, но вы так же прекрасно сами понимаете, что произошла безоговорочно требующая особого внимания ситуация. Если есть какая-то проблема хотя бы начать делать вашу же работу, то я должен сказать вам, что мои люди тоже уже открывают все доступные и недоступные архивы, однако все-таки без вашей помощи мы не сможем так быстро что-либо узнать. Поэтому, мисс Смит, прошу вас предельно сосредоточиться. Я ведь знаю, что вы так же сильно желаете помочь Тони узнать о настоящей причине похищения и не дать случиться повторному, как и сам я и многие другие.

Никто никогда и не даст случиться очередному похищению, кто бы ни пожелал вновь украсть Питера Старка и какие бы силы он ни приложил — вернувший часть самого себя отец, Мстители и другие увеличат защиту стократно, будут с малышом хоть двадцать четыре на семь, лишь бы не повторить самый ужасный момент прошлого. Никто, а особенно сам Железный Человек, просто не позволит снова забрать его ребенка буквально из-под носа, когда больше всего об этом не думаешь и не ожидаешь.

К сожалению, Роуди до сих пор не может забыть то самое мгновение, когда, взяв трубку на важном совещании, Джеймс услышал сначала шумное дыхание, а затем «Его нет. _Моего ребенка нет!_ » и последующий душераздирающий крик убитого горем отца. Мурашки от ужаса услышанного и тогда долгое время преследующий его крик Железного Человека как никогда вспоминается после того, как он увидел Питера _живым._

— Я понимаю вас, полковник Роудс, — спустя, казалось бы, бесконечность молчания в конце концов ответила Кэтрин, убирая подделанное свидетельство в небольшую папку, а затем в сумку. — Я и мои коллеги сделаем все, что в наших силах. Похитители обязательно будут наказаны.

Роуди поднимает тяжелый взгляд и говорит:

— Вы же знаете, что Тони Старк больше всех желает сам выбрать им или ему самое ужасное наказание и что его ничего не остановит?

Женщина, чувствуя мурашки по всему телу, может лишь с силой взять себя в руки и ответить:

— Да, сэр, однако законы…

— Кэтрин, — неожиданно обращается к ней по имени Воитель, повернув голову и смотря куда-то в сторону, будто о чем-то задумавшись. — Я думаю, что вы еще не познали радость материнства и не понимаете, что _именно_ значит однажды потерять своего ребенка, безрезультатно искать долгие годы, чтобы потом найти его живым, как и обнаружить совершенно новую зацепку и шанс найти похитителей. А Тони Старк прекрасно знает, что значит быть отцом и просыпаться ночью с криком после исчезновения сына, каждый день надеясь, что это был лишь самый страшный сон. И знаете что?

Кэтрин, сглотнув вязкую слюну и задрожав всем телом, покачала головой, буквально ощущая, как ее лицо резко побледнело.

— Тони Старк готов переступить закон и даже уничтожить собственными руками всех тех, кто причастен к тому, что Питер Старк оказался похищенным. Его ничто и никогда не остановит, понимаете? Даже я.

— Все нужное будет готово завтра, полковник Роудс, — лишь отвечает почти без эмоций та.

***

Питер сжимал в руках многострадальный телефон и пытался не обращать внимание на многочисленные взгляды, направленные на него с тех самых пор, как он вернулся из ванной комнаты вместе с мистером Хоганом, который теперь сидел недалеко от него с Капитаном Америкой и о чем-то тихо говорил, то и дело бросая на него взгляды.

К их же сожалению (и глубокому шоку, если бы они знали об этом), Паркер прекрасно мог слышать на таком расстоянии, потому и большую часть времени старался всем собой не выражать все эмоции от услышанного.

Ну, к примеру:

— Я даже не представляю, что будет происходить утром на улицах возле Башни после этой новости, — говорит Хэппи, бледнея на глазах. — Поверь, не так давно я уже видел, как пара людей отреагировали на это. А вот что именно случилось, когда журналисты увидели новости, я…

Молчание, а затем:

— Мы не позволим ситуации выйти за грань, Хэппи, — отвечал мистер Роджерс уверенно, все равно выражая такое же непонимание услышанного и увиденного: — Я до сих пор одного не могу понять… Как столь быстро информация смогла просочиться на телевидение еще и поздно вечером?

— Стив, здесь может быть несколько логичных ответов, — мисс Романофф, до этого что-то делающая в своем странном телефоне, подняла голову. — Либо в полицейском участке или в Отделе Защиты Детей действительно завелась «крыса», либо во всем виноват неизвестный или неизвестные, которые долгие годы следили за жизнью Питера и специально ждали такого момента. Честно говоря, я больше склоняюсь к тому, что этих людей несколько, потому что просто невозможно с такой точностью и умением провести все это.

Питер, в один миг побледнев и ощутив приступ тошноты, быстро схватил со стола забытый и уже холодный кусок пиццы, чтобы поспешно буквально с силой запихнуть его в рот до слез в уголках глаз. Кажется, Мстители даже отвлеклись и посмотрели в его сторону, но подросток, плюнув на все, показал уверенный жест «все отлично» большим пальцем, из-за которого на него стали смотреть с еще большим беспокойством. Что ж. Пора признать, что он просто истинный идиот, забывший, что эти действия о том, что у него все хорошо (а все было далеко не хорошо), сочтут за признак явного стресса и усталости. Но что поделать, в самом деле?

На улице уже давным-давно ночь, преступники наверняка вышли из своих тайных укрытий, чтобы совершать свои злые поступки, а Человек-Паук тут вместо того, чтобы их останавливать и передавать в руки закона, едва ли не давится едой и старается убедить всех, что помощь ему не нужна. Ха. Весело, ничего не скажешь…

Господи, а ведь завтра его еще ждет школа и стопроцентно обеспокоенный Нед, ожидающий от него всех-всех объяснений! Интересно, вот что Питер должен ему рассказать?

Наверное, что-то вроде «прости, бро, что вчера не брал трубку, просто у меня вдруг отец оказался живым и далеко не тем, кого я знал. Кстати, его зовут прямо как Железного Человека, круто, правда?».

Кстати о школе… А его вообще завтра пустят туда?! У него там, между прочим, нерешенный тест по физике!

И много-много чего из теперь уже _прошлой жизни._

Прошлая жизнь… Все всегда твердят, что его прошлая жизнь состояла из проведенного вместе с известным миллиардером временем. Временем, когда он был настолько маленьким, что даже те крохи воспоминаний из детства, которые мы можем помнить, не сохранились. И что теперь остается делать, кроме как принять происходящее и пытаться понять чувство дежавю? Что же ему…

Показавшийся резким звук открывания лифта возвращает Питера в реальность, чтобы подросток за одно мгновение ощутил знакомое на всю жизнь присутствие и сердцебиение дорогого человека.

_Мэй._

Не слыша и не видя ничего, кроме своей цели, он быстро подскакивает с места и за короткое время оказывается возле выходящей из лифта женщины, что еще не успела даже увидеть своего племянника, что чуть ли не с разбегу обнял ее со всей силы, словно не видел целую вечность.

— Тебя так долго не было, Мэй, — как маленький ребенок устало, но счастливо говорит он, осторожно вдыхая любимый запах, приносящий защиту и тепло, и продолжая не обращать внимание на происходящее вокруг.

— Прости, милый, сегодня я что-то слишком припозднилась, — отвечает та, осторожно поглаживая подростка по спине и слегка улыбаясь.

Питер, ощутив дорогое сердцу тепло, просто даже не хочет смотреть на то, как другие из присутствующих встали и начали подходить к зашедшему вместе с женщиной мужчине, который выглядел так потеряно при виде объятий — _при виде сына, даже не смотрящего на него_ — что многим стало казаться, что в любой момент миллиардер может упасть прямо здесь в обморок.

Слишком много всего пережил за этот день Железный Человек. Слишком многое мужчина уже увидел и _не почувствовал своими руками_ , чтобы без проблем держать себя в руках, особенно, если еще знать о том, что не так давно он пил много алкоголя и не спал целые сутки или даже больше.

— Питер, дорогой, кое-кто очень важный для тебя хочет, чтобы ты поговорил с ним, — когда его тетя начинает осторожно дергать его за плечо, чтобы тем самым заставить его взглянуть на других, то он едва ли не как маленький ребенок хочет захныкать «я не хочу», однако в самый последний момент его останавливает чужое сердцебиение, что больно бьет по барабанным перепонкам, как будто говоря « _пожалуйста_ ».

И он, судорожно вздохнув и напоследок прикрыв глаза на несколько мгновений, все-таки отрывается от объятий и поднимает голову.

_Видит стоящего очень-очень близко рядом с собой своего кумира и собственное испуганное отражение в карих глазах._

— Питер, — произносит с трудом тот и склоняет голову, слабо и устало улыбаясь. А затем, когда Паркер этого совершенно не ожидает, как и до сих пор молчавшие, протягивает дрожащую ладонь.

Питера охватывает безумное облегчение, пока другое сердце бьется так громко и так безумно, будто хочет проломить ребра и само оказаться возле подростка.

_Значит ли это, что все же хоть что-то может быть в его жизни как прежде?_

— Мистер Старк, — пожимает он протянутую ладонь, буквально всем телом почувствовав, как многие задержали дыхание от сказанного, а мистер Старк и вовсе сильно вздрогнул, словно его кто-то очень сильно ударил.

Осознание того, что своими словами Паркер причинил миллиардеру боль (дрожащая рука и сильная хватка, как будто его боятся отпустить хотя бы на секунду, уже много о чем говорят), приходит к нему только через несколько секунд.

_Ну, а как тогда по-другому? Как же ему тогда звать мистера Старка?_

— Простите-простите, сэр! Я не хотел! Точнее, хотел, да, но!.. Я не знаю, как… _Боже,_ — и тут его голос срывается на шепот, а итак болящие глаза начинают щипать от готовых сорваться слез. Жалко. Слабый-слабый Человек-Паук, боящийся даже двинуть пальцем после того, как его руку явно от беспомощности пожал сам Железный Человек, все еще не желающий и точно так же _боящийся_ прекратить прикосновение.

— Милый, все хорошо, — кажется, говорила ему Мэй со слезами, в поддержке сжимая плечо. — Я знаю, как тебе сейчас трудно, я прекрасно понимаю тебя. Я прямо рядом с тобой, мой ребенок, слышишь? Я обязательно помогу тебе понять, что значит обрести родного отца, который оказался совершенно не тем, кого ты знал.  
Я обязательно вместе с тобой и другими выясню, кто именно похитил тебя в детстве и _зачем вообще они…_ — судорожный вдох, —… потому что узнать это я желаю не меньше самого тебя. Не меньше Тони… Милый, это все правда. Тони — это твой папа.

— Тони, держись, — вроде как произносил кто-то из присутствующих прямо возле них, не размыкающих рукопожатие. — Это трудно, Тони, но ты должен уже сейчас признать, что Питер тебя не помнит. Но ты, несмотря ни на что, можешь заново создать воспоминания вместе с ним! Можешь заново дать ему обрести отца и сам заново узнать счастье отцовства, как бы больно иногда это делать ни будет, вспоминая прошлое. Прошу тебя, мой друг, _только держись._ Мы все здесь. Мы все рядом с тобой и твоим ребенком. Тони, слышишь нас? _Твой сын прямо здесь._

_Он здесь?_ — проносится одновременно в голове у Тони и Питера с полной растерянностью прежде, чем первый, неожиданно убрав ладонь, притягивает подростка к себе в объятия, ощутив непередаваемое живое тепло самой дорогой на всей вселенной частицы себя.

_Стук сердца напротив собственного._

— Я всегда рядом с тобой, мой ребенок, — шепчет Старк, счастливо улыбаясь сквозь слезы, пока сам Паркер пытается утихомирить внезапно всколыхнувшееся будто волна чувство безумной ностальгии. — И ты тоже здесь. _Господи._

Ощущение тепла, сильных рук и чуть колющейся щеку бородки как никогда заставляло ощутить где-то внутри готовые показаться наружу далекие воспоминания из прошлого.

Сердце билось в такт чужому. Сердце хотело хоть что-то вспомнить.

_Я всегда прямо здесь._

***


	7. Глава 6. Что реальность, а что вымысел?

***

Клинт внимательно рассматривал записи на голографическом экране, возле которого спиной к нему стоял мужчина и не менее внимательно читал всю информацию по несколько раз. Эти данные были получены не так уж и давно (что и требовалось, потому что получить все они должны были в быстрые сроки), однако уже были прочитаны и досконально проверены не только опытными людьми, но и самим директором Щ.И.Т.а, который прямо сейчас вновь читал найденное. Бартон же, благодаря своему отличному зрению, даже стоя довольно далеко от экрана, мог прекрасно увидеть все, и то, что он увидел, отнюдь его не радовало и не успокаивало, несмотря на то, что информация была не такой уж и ужасной.

Точнее говоря, _вообще не ужасной_ — в рекордное время они получили записи ребенка Тони из всех больниц, куда он попадал по какой-либо причине и результаты были… обычными. Мужчина точно не знает, что именно он ожидал, особенно после того, как самолично убедился в невиновности Мэй Паркер, но такие _обычные_ результаты все равно вызывали подозрения.

Как _настолько_ легко были подделаны записи о ДНК? Почему после очередного посещения в больницу данные, вбитые в систему, кем-то умело и незаметно корректировались? И все же его коллеги были далеко неглупыми людьми и смогли найти брешь, которую так упорно пытались скрыть неизвестные. К примеру, было выявлено, что при каждой сдаче крови по какой-либо причине (медосмотр, запрос самой школы и прочее), информация на компьютере центральной больницы Квинса постоянно обновлялась. И ладно бы изменения вносили после получения анализов… На самом деле, яркая цифра «тридцать два» в графе «изменения» после _одной проверки по запросу школы_ вызывала не только подозрения по причине того, что была умело скрыта, но и резкое осознание и злость.

Клинт, сколько бы времени не пытался думать обо всем этом, все равно не мог прийти к какому-либо выводу. Во-первых, информации для такого _особого случая_ было крайне мало и говорить о чем-либо также было очень рано. А, во-вторых, сколько бы раз едва ли не весь Щ.И.Т. и сам искусственный интеллект Железного Человека не пытались разузнать что-то намного важнее, обе стороны оставались буквально ни с чем. Да, мужчина прекрасно знает, что Пятница начала поиск самая первая, едва получила данные из всех важных источников, однако до сих пор не могла ничего сказать.

Это и было самым страшным, ведь ИИ Тони Старка был единственным из ныне существующих и его знания превосходил, разве что, сам создатель.

То, что все доктора, которые брали у Питера кровь и проверяли ее, были невиновны, удалось выяснить неожиданно быстро. Честно сказать, где-то глубоко внутри Бартон желал, чтобы кто-нибудь из них оказался причастен к сокрытию настоящей личности Питера Паркера и тогда бы не только появилась очень важная ниточка в деле давно похищенного мальчика, которая смогла бы с большей вероятностью привести их к настоящим похитителям, но и… Но и сам Тони наконец смог бы снять с себя хотя бы ненадолго бесконечно тяжелый груз, что вечно давил на сердце своей отчаянной беспомощностью, когда Железный Человек понимал, что людей, убивших его внутренне и оторвавших от него часть себя, _можно найти._

Можно увидеть их своими глазами, что часто видели перед собой одинокими вечерами пустой и маленький образ сына. Можно сказать им прямо в лицо все, что носило в себе далеко не железное сердце, долгих одиннадцать лет изнывающее от безумной тоски по самому родному.

Можно. Своими же руками. _Уничтожить._

_За все._

— Какова сейчас ситуация в СМИ, агент Бартон? — голос Фьюри, что продолжал стоять к нему спиной и делать какие-то заметки на голографическом экране, сразу же выдернул его из мыслей, благодаря чему мужчина моментально выпрямился, хотя и до этого стоял очень ровно.

— На всех центральных каналах просочившиеся новости не прекращаются ни на секунду, останавливаясь, разве что, благодаря рекламам. На менее известных каналах ситуация также обстоит не лучше: если на более достоверных источниках информация хотя бы на почти пятьдесят процентов верная, то про них я такое сказать далеко не смогу, сэр, потому что уже один из дикторов утверждал, что сын Тони Старка нашелся спустя долгие годы в крайне тяжелом состоянии и что едва ли не находится в коме. Смею предположить, директор, менее известные журналисты и телепрограммы таким способом всего лишь желают обратить на себя больше внимания, основываясь лишь на слухах от недостоверных источников, — четко ответил Соколиный Глаз, на секунду, не сдержавшись, с силой сжав руки в кулаки, когда как наяву увидел перед собой увиденные не так давно новости, где фальшиво жалостливо вздыхающая дикторша грустным голосом ведала что-то про «состояние мальчика крайне тяжелое, но любящий отец делает все возможное» и особенно «дорогие телезрители, так давайте же вместе поддержим нашего героя и его сына! Пожертвования вы можете сделать по нашему номеру…».

— Слухи распространяются гораздо быстрее, чем мы можем блокировать их, — на редкость спокойно произнес темнокожий мужчина, наконец повернувшись лицом к стоящему. Только сейчас Бартон смог заметить крайне усталый вид Ника Фьюри, который, в отличие от самого него и многих других, знал сына своего давнего друга и не раз играл с маленьким ребенком. — Что насчет самой Башни?

Клинт незаметно вздохнул, прежде чем ответить:

— Сейчас, даже в раннее время суток, вокруг Башни находится по крайней мере около тридцати журналистов и двенадцать фургонов со всем их оборудованием, директор. Однако все же за последние пару часов их количество значительно уменьшилось благодаря охране и нам, Мстителям.

Мужчина до сих пор с легким ужасом где-то внутри вспоминает о том, как почти сразу же после приезда Тони и Мэй Паркер как по команде вокруг Башни за очень корткое время собралось множество людей с микрофонами и камерами, с жадностью желавших узнать первыми самые интересные новости, чтобы потом выпустить выпуск для таких же жадных телезрителей, многие из которых далеко не из-за жалости и настоящей обеспокоенности желали всей душой знать о состоянии ребенка их героя.

Журналисты и операторы буквально столпились у входа в огромное здание, толкая друг друга с истинной жестокостью и тыча микрофонами в лицо охранникам, как будто те могли что-то знать.

В итоге, как только сам Тони узнал обо всем этом — _как только Старк, приложив неимоверные усилия, сам смог наконец прекратить объятия с полностью потерянным подростком_ — то сразу же велел Маркам исправить ситуацию, пока на его лице промелькала тень боли, а тело грозилось упасть от всего навалившегося. Каждый из всех тогда присутствующих, в том числе и сам Клинт, наблюдавший за тем, как миллиардер с трудом стоял на ногах и как Питер, не придя в себя до конца, с надеждой о помощи смотрел на Мэй Паркер, действовали молниеносно. Вот только, к сожалению, он не успел помочь своему другу, так как его вызвали. Соколиный Глаз перед тем, как уйти по срочному вызову директора, смог только мельком заметить, как Старк, улыбаясь _сломанной_ улыбкой, что-то говорил замершему Питеру, что не переставал смотреть на рядом стоявшую Мэй Паркер взглядом, просящим о помощи, и лишь иногда, чего-то боясь, смотрел на самого миллиардера.

Смотрел и понятия не имел, что нужно сказать в ответ на объятия, несшие в себе ни с чем непередаваемые чувства счастливого отца.

— Есть что-то еще, что я должен знать? — в конце концов, как-то устало спросил директор, потерев переносицу. Клинт прекрасно понимал его, потому что и сам не спал довольно продолжительное время, хотя и умел долго обходиться без сна и отдыха. Но почему же никто не говорит о простом желании просто остановить вот так на миг само время и побыть в тишине, где ничто и никто не будет беспокоить? Несмотря на свою работу, Бартон тоже хочет дольше быть со своей семьей, со своими детьми. Хочет проснуться полностью выспавшимся рядом с женой, чтобы, сонно щурясь, встретить коварно запрыгнувших на их кровать детей, что стали со смехом щекотать ошарашенных родителей.

Он прекрасно понимал это самое лучшее и светлое чувство, когда осознаешь, что самые близкие рядом и счастливы. Он прекрасно понимал, насколько дороги моменты, проведенные вместе, и насколько безжалостно время, утекающее как сквозь пальцы. Мужчина, никому не показывая, всегда с болью в глазах после долгой разлуки встречал свою семью, которая без него при каждой встрече становилась взрослее.

Клинт готов был признаться, что не любит за это время.

А ведь Железный Человек тоже всей душой ненавидел время.

Когда считаешь в голове секунды без родного человека, постоянно смотря на экран с одними лишь словами «поиск активирован» давно сухими от слез глазами, каждый раз надеясь, что отсчет с момента похищения наконец прекратится, потому что _нашли._ Потому что _живой._

Когда с криком просыпаешься на полу в мастерской, начиная как иступленный шептать «это день? Нет, ночь сто девятая, четыре часа и три минуты девятнадцать секунд», чтобы, в конце концов, с новыми силами взять дрожащими руками деталь от Марка и продолжить недоделанное. Иногда Железный Человек, желая всеми силами хоть ненадолго _забыть о самом страшном_ немного… перебарщивал.

За четыре часа сделать семь одинаковых железных костюмов с едва ли разными функциями, чтобы затем, осознав их бесполезность, уничтожить? Просто.

_Бесконечные дни, недели и месяцы пытаться похоронить не только воспоминания о частице себя, но и ее саму, потому что отчаялся?_

Нет. Не просто. Не сложно. Это…

_Невозможно._

Клинт _очень_ хорошо понимал Тони, познавшего истинное счастье отцовства и через безумно короткое время потерявшего Питера. Клинт теперь очень хорошо знал и видел, что Тони, вернув своего ребенка живым, _боится_ просто разговаривать с подростком, как будто в любой момент ожидая увидеть совсем другую реальность, где он говорит «я… твой папа, помнишь?» лишь бездушной игрушке в виде маленького медвежонка в руках.

Тони на самом деле смотрел на своего сына, не отрываясь, и словно говорил «я так давно тебя не видел. Так давно. Но ты совсем не изменился, Пит, совсем! Такой же ребенок на моих руках, которого я бесконечно люблю, боюсь потерять и который прямо сейчас смотрит на меня так странно. Будто не узнает. Но ведь ты… Ты такой же… _живой._ Господи, живой!».

Клинт понимал и самого Питера, чья жизнь за один день перевернулась вверх дном и чьи глаза постоянно в попытках найти помощь смотрели не так давно после объятий на присутствующих с тихой мольбой «что я должен делать, _помогите_ ».

Питер на самом деле, не отрываясь, смотрел на своего отца и будто говорил «Я видел вас совсем недавно по телевизору, сэр. Правда недавно! И сейчас вы немного изменились, честно, по телику иногда можно увидеть много неправды! Вы выглядите таким уставшим, в отличие позавчерашней передачи про ваш новый Марк, и смотрите на меня так странно. Будто узнаете. Вы такой… _другой_. Боже, другой!».

И Клинт Бартон клянется, что приложит все свои усилия, чтобы семья Старк наконец могла жить счастливо и спокойно.

— Нет, сэр, — лишь говорит он и бросает взгляд на часы. Почти шесть утра.

Соколиный Глаз где-то внутри с облегчением выдыхает, когда вспоминает о том, что СМИ все еще не располагает информацией о том, как именно выглядит нашедшийся спустя годы маленький четырехлетний мальчик, ставший подростком.

***

Если бы кто сказал Питеру, что из-за прошедшего дня он элементарно не сможет закрыть глаза, чтобы уснуть, между прочим, в три часа ночи, вместо этого смотря в высокой потолок, то он бы… Поверил.

Ну в самом деле, как по-другому себя вести, когда знакомый лишь из-за телевизора кумир не только _обнял_ так, словно обнимает самого близкого, но и постоянно шептал себе под нос «жив», думая, что никто не услышит? Вот ему и вправду было немножко страшно от всего этого, потому что, _эй, тебя тут мертвым одиннадцать лет считали, парень, просто очешуеть._

Вот если бы мистер Старк из реальности хотя бы на некоторое время стал мистером Старком из телевизора, то было бы совсем другое дело! К примеру, вместо взгляда «я все знаю о тебе» он хотел видеть заинтересованное «я хочу узнать все о тебе» после того, как мужчина заметил бы что-нибудь из его изобретений.

Если бы известный Железный Человек вел себя так (или хотя бы попытался), как ведет себя с другими людьми — не с тем, кто нашелся и кто являлся сыном — то Паркер даже бы… и сам постарался изменить свое поведение. Что сказать, подросток действительно выглядел каким-то очень уж нервным с бледным лицом, красными от слез глазами и постоянно дергавшимся. Особенно он не мог сдержать себя, когда миллиардер, до этого нечитаемым взглядом рассматривая собственную дрожащую ладонь, потянул к нему руку и вдруг коснулся его плеча. В этот самый момент замерли и не дышали оба, пока Питер все не испортил и не отскочил от миллиардера как ошпаренный на инстинктах сразу же в сторону Мэй, которая, несмотря на свое состояние, успела ухватить его прежде, чем он бы поздоровался поближе с таким шикарным полом дома самого Железного Человека.

Карие глаза напротив после его действий просто надо было видеть.

Питер и видел. Питер и очень-очень хотел _извиниться._ Может быть, списать все на усталость и что-то, похожее на нервный срыв (это не нервный срыв, он _почти_ в порядке). Быть может, неловко пошутить и сказать, что испугался (здесь он не Человек-Паук, алло, _Паркер, какие шутки?_ ).

А может и вовсе рассказать всю правду… (НЕТ!).

Все эти мысли пробежали в голове очень быстро, пока подросток вдруг не осознал, что собственный рот открылся прежде, чем он пришел к конечному выводу:

— Простите, я не хотел, — лишь пролепетал он, чувствуя успокаивающие поглаживания знакомой женской ладони и запах сирени.

— Я тоже, — также лишь произнес пустым голосом тот. Что именно «я тоже», к сожалению, он так и не понял, да и не хотел… Наверное.

Ладно. Хорошо. Да, Питеру было жалко мистера Старка, хотя он вот вообще ни капельки не смог ничего такого вспомнить. Ну и что с того?

Сейчас ему было интересно узнать кое-что иное: что будет, если вот, к примеру, прямо сейчас, выбежав из комнаты для гостей, он найдет Тони Старка и скажет что-то вроде:

— Я действительно готов попытаться вспомнить хоть что-то. Вместе с вами. Ой, нет, подождите, вы же итак все помните…

Или:

— Я еще раз прошу прощения за все, мистер Старк. Я действительно не хотел исчезать. Просто… Я не знаю вас, сэр.

Как видите, если он и может начать разговор как положено, то закончить как надо вот совсем не факт, что сможет.

— Да черт! — не удержавшись, в полной тишине ругнулся Питер, по самую голову укутываясь в одеяло и закрывая уши мягкой пуховой подушкой с цитрусовым запахом порошка, чтобы затем шмыгнуть носом и вновь что-то пробурчать. Прямо как в детстве, когда пытался от чего-то спрятаться. Ага, раньше он боялся темноты, кто ж теперь этого не признает?

Кто ж теперь не признает, что все Мстители _на самом деле_ прямо сейчас возле входа в Башню пытаются утихомирить журналистов, думая, что подросток, полностью уставший за весь день, видит уже десятый сон? Ведь не так давно, стоило его героям детства узнать о том, что в здание хотят проникнуть за информацией о сыне Тони Старка (с ума сойти, _это о нем!_ ), как все они за очень быстрое время исчезли из комнаты, напоследок о чем-то поговорив с мистером Старком. Тогда Питер все еще был в прострации и держался в реальности (это ведь она, да?) только благодаря присутствию тети и, как ни странно, обладателю все-таки безумно когда-то знакомых карих глаз, но все равно смог понять, что внутри Башни остались не только он, мистер Старк и Мэй, но и мисс Поттс, Хэппи, и, кажется, мистер Роудс.

Которые в итоге вновь куда-то пропали, но не суть…

Паркер даже точно не знает, как еще и смог хоть немного расслышать разговор о «ночлеге» между его тетей и миллиардером, который, к его шоку, на слова Мэй «я думаю, что Питеру все же нужно поспать» очень быстро выпалил что-то уж очень странное:

— Верно, да, спальня. У Питера есть своя спальня рядом с моей. И… — а затем, резко вздрогнув всем телом и будто не своим голосом: — Я покажу вам комнату для гостей.

В итоге и Питер оказался здесь, приведенный едва ли не под ручку тетей Мэй, которая точно так же держалась из последних сил. Пока он шел по огромным коридорам и поднимался по лифту его не переставало пронзать чувство де жа вю. Особенно, если учесть тот факт, что все это время рядом с ним и Мэй шел мистер Старк, что бросал на него нечитаемые взгляды и, судя по его чутью, хотел вновь положить дрожащую руку на его плечо, но что-то его сдерживало. Наверное, ужасающее понимание того, что собственный ребенок при любом прикосновении шугается от родного человека, как от прокаженного. А ведь Железный Человек тоже всеми силами старается. Старается _не бояться._

Тот самый полный отчаянности и одновременно безумной радости взгляд мистера Старка, когда он показал комнату и когда Мэй, напоследок поцеловав своего племянника в макушку и уйдя в другую комнату (не оставляй, Мэй, _пожалуйста_ ), заставлял тело покрываться холодными мурашками, а сердце биться быстро-быстро.

— Я… буду здесь. Рядом, хорошо? — очень потерянно произнес мужчина и махнул рукой себе куда-то за спину, а затем неловко рассмеялся, как будто тоже не знал, _что нужно делать._ — Если что нужно, спрашивай Пятницу. Она обязательно тебе поможет. Да. И, П-питер…

Будто споткнувшись на одном лишь имени — _самом главном во всей жизни_ — чтобы слабо-слабо улыбнуться сломанной улыбкой, в которой все же проскальзывало ни с чем не передаваемое счастье и любовь, продолжить:

— Только не уходи, прошу тебя. Договорились? — в карих глазах появились непролитые слезы и Паркеру оставалось только смотреть на мужчину широко распахнутыми глазами, как будто его поймали за чем-то постыдным. Питеру оставалось только прикусывать нижнюю губу и _слушать в один момент больно стукнувшее сердце_ после того, как миллиардер после последнего произнесенного слова протянул к нему дрожащую ладонь, сжатую в кулак. Словно мистер Старк всеми силами пытался хоть что-то сделать, чтобы собственный _ничего_ не помнящий сын хотя бы перестал бояться того, что собственный отец снова будет вести себя как родитель. Как тот, кто спустя бесконечность заново обрел самого себя и хотел просто взять и вновь обнять частицу себя, чтобы затем молча заплакать в родную макушку как самый настоящий маленький ребенок от безграничного счастья и одновременно от самых страшных воспоминаний.

Никто не понимал, что испытывает Железный Человек при виде своего ребенка, который все еще думает, что однажды проснется и поймет, что все оказалось лишь очень странным сном. Никто не понимал, что миллиардер и сам до безумия и дрожи боится открыть глаза и осознать, что самый лучший день в его жизни был всего лишь самым страшным поступком собственного давно отчаявшегося подсознания.

И все же Питер не произнес ни слова, когда долгая тишина стала неловкой для обоих. И все же Питер не протянул в ответ руку, чтобы стукнуть чужой кулак своим, вместо этого с тупой болью в груди и сожалением наблюдая за тем, как мистер Старк медленно опускает руку — в глазах на секунду промелькает безумная тоска — и взъерошивает волосы на затылке, зачем-то странным взглядом осматривая всю комнату.

Питер, несмотря ни на что, очень хорошо понимал, что мужчина хотел остаться. Хотел быть рядом со своим таким повзрослевшим ребенком.

Хотел шептать вслух удары родного сердца рядом с собой.

_Хотел знать, что живой._

Но не смог.

Мистер Старк, напоследок посмотрев на замершего его через плечо, ушел, по пути странно пошатнувшись, как будто ноги совсем перестали его держать и из-за этого врезавшись плечом в проем. Паркер в тот же миг хотел сорваться с места и помочь своему кумиру, но последний быстро взял себя в руки, пару раз моргнул и тяжело выдохнул, явно не слишком удивленный тем, что из-за истощенности перестал контролировать себя.

— Что-то меня совсем ноги не держат. Прости меня, ребенок, — слабо засмеялся мужчина и все-таки ушел, пока Питер сдерживал внутри желание в тот же миг последовать за Железным Человеком.

А теперь Питер тщетно пытается хоть ненадолго закрыть глаза, ощущая не только иногда назойливо воющее чутье (Человек-Паук, почему ты сегодня _никому_ не помог?), но и ноющий желудок. Идиотский метаболизм!

Идиотский день! Идиотское все!

Питер, шумно выдохнув, резко сел на кровати, чтобы не глядя схватить на тумбочке свой телефон. Яркий свет сразу же больно резанул по чувствительным глазам, от чего ему пришлось некоторое время потереть слезящиеся глаза, прежде чем внимательно вчитаться в недавно отправленное Недом сообщение:

От: лучший-в-мире-бро.  
Кому: Питер.  
 _с ума сойти чувак что случилосЬ???_

Паркер, конечно же, ни капельки не обращал внимание на многие ошибки, вместо этого в который раз перечитывая свой ответ, набранный в нервном порыве дрожащими пальцами в полной темноте сразу же после того, как он в прострации упал на мягкую кровать, из-за чего его сообщение тоже не блестало грамотностью:

От: Питер.  
Кому: лучший-в-мире-бро.  
 _прости, Нед, у меня были Кое-какие ппроблемы._

Лидс не успел что-либо ответить (хотя Питер прекрасно видел мгновенно появившуюся надпись «собеседник пишет сообщение»).

От: Питер.  
Кому: лучший-в-мире-бро.  
 _*проблемы. Господи, ЧУВАК, я сейчас и вправду в не самом лучшем состоянии. Я позвоню утром. Жди._

В итоге подросток отбросил сотовый в сторону, хотя тот явно надрывался от входящих сообщений и вызовов, чтобы укутаться в одеяло как маленький мальчик в поисках защиты. В глазах после ответа друга еще долго блестели еле сдерживаемые слезы. Хотелось как в детстве прибежать в спальню своей тети и своего дяди и со всхлипами попросить побыть рядом до утра.

Пока все монстры под кроватью и в шкафу не исчезнут. Пока тени от луны не перестанут казаться существами из кошмаров.

Вот только прямо сейчас спальня Мэй была лишь гостевой и чужой комнатой безумно где-то внутри знакомой Башни. Вот только дядя Бен давно был мертв, а сам он уже перерос то время и сейчас все равно говорить взрослой женщине «можно я посплю с тобой, Мэй? _Мне страшно»_ было не то что стыдно, а _невозможно, эй, парень, Человек-Паук ты или кто?_

_Вот только вот прямо сейчас Питер возьмет, плюнет на всех и направится в поисках еды!_

Потому что подросток не мог не принять во внимание то, что его слабость и невозможность спать вызвана не только произошедшими событиями, но и голодом, ведь дружелюбный сосед должен есть в день гораздо больше, чем положенные три раза.

— П-пятница, — почти решительно произнес он, встав с кровати и немного пошатнувшись из-за смены положения. Ох, его голова тоже точно не была в порядке, да и паучье чутье вновь проснулось, хотя опасности рядом не было от слова «совсем».

Ладно! Раз все так утверждают, что Башня — это его дом (что он даже в уме себе не представляет), то, значит, Паркер без проблем может передвигаться по ней даже поздно ночью (скоро утро, но не суть) и делать все, что хочет.

Как, например, прямо сейчас…

— Да, Питер? — тут же откликнулся механический женский голос, в котором не переставали проскальзывать странные нотки грусти, от которых по телу пробегали мурашки.

— Ты… — сглотнув вязкую слюну, все еще не привычно смотря на потолок. — Ты не могла бы мне показать, где кухня?

Непродолжительное молчание показалось ему удивлением от услышанного.

— Конечно, — спустя долгие несколько секунд ответила та и продолжила: — Я уведомлю мистера Старка, что ты не можешь зас…

— Нет! — поспешно перебил Паркер, в панике взмахнув в воздухе руками и широко распахнув глаза. — Пожалуйста, не надо! Не надо никого будить, а особенно мистера Старка! П-просто… Просто скажи мне направление и все. Я поем и сразу же засну, честно!

Оказавшись в рекордные сроки возле двери, он резко открыл ее, чтобы сразу поморщиться от яркого света и машинально отшатнуться, пряча лицо в ладонях. Что ж, он явно забыл учесть тот факт, что огромная Башня питается от такого же огромного дугового реактора, который позволяет держать свет включенным едва ли не двадцать четыре на семь.

Почему-то в голове пролетело далекое воспоминание, где, поздно направляясь на такси рядом с Башней с Беном и Мэй после того, как они посетили друзей Бена, он с восторгом и удивлением через стекло машины смотрел на величественное здание, полное ярких огней и жизни. Даже поздней ночью Башня Тони Старка едва ли не освещала путь автомобилям вместо фонарей — настолько ярким был свет, настолько _та дышала жизнью день и ночь_. Помнится, тогда он даже с детским интересом спросил у тети, почему в доме Железного Человека всегда горел свет, на что женщина очень грустно улыбнулась и сказала те слова, которые _сейчас_ обрели совсем иной смысл:

— Милый, Тони Старк занят очень важным для него делом и буквально постоянно, даже ночью, в работе. А как работать, если Башня будет погружена в полную темноту?

А затем его дядя явно натянуто засмеялся, взъерошил огорченному ему неконтролируемые кудряшки (а он-то думал, что его кумир работает над каким-то суперсекретным изобретением!), чтобы начать говорить тогда какие-то взрослые слова, больше предназначенные своей жене:

— Этот человек вызывает у меня огромное уважение. Все-таки не просто совмещать работу героя и держать Старк Индастриз на плаву. Семья Старк очень сильна духом и имеет действительно железное сердце. Очень сильна, — странно замерев после того, как в окне машины промелькнула маленькая фигурка мальчика из белого мрамора, мужчина вдруг громко охнул и улыбнулся, обращаясь к задумчиво замершему племяннику: — Ну-с, мой герой, как там дела с математикой?

Теперь-то Питер Паркер прекрасно понимал, _о ком_ говорили его самые родные люди. По кому плакали долгие годы вместе с отцом, что на камеру никогда не показывал, как _именно_ ему больно и как сильно сердце кусает безумная тоска.

— Босс на самом деле не спит, — внезапно прозвучавший голос ИИ вырывает его из воспоминаний. Питер резко вздрагивает и, вяло моргнув, вдруг осознает, что все это время шел неизвестно куда и сейчас остановился только благодаря Пятнице в конце длинного коридора. — И вообще вряд ли сможет в скором времени, даже если мисс Поттс и мистер Роудс попытаются ему помочь.

Зачем? Зачем она ему это говорит?

_Как будто он, обычный ботаник из Квинса по имени Питер Паркер, в силах это исправить!_

— Пятница, прошу тебя, скажи, куда мне идти, — лишь выдыхает он как-то беспомощно. В голове пробегает мысль, что можно было разбудить свою тетю (нет, она слишком устала, _очнись!_ ), что можно было вместе с ней искать эту проклятую кухню (нет, он не хочет, чтобы она увидела, _насколько много он ест, пока она не знает_ ).

Что можно было найти мистера Старка и вместе с ним…

_НЕТ._

— Сейчас тебе нужно повернуть направо, Питер. Но я все же крайне рекомендую найти взрослых. С учетом твоего все еще нестабильного состояния, я обязана сказать, что тебе сейчас нужно быть рядом с родным человеком.

С ума сойти. Что за бесконечный день? Ограбление, которое он едва ли смог предотвратить в образе обычного подростка. Задержание из-за странной пожилой леди, что явно еще при первой встрече глазами с ним считала его каким-то злодеем.

В конце концов, _его настоящая фамилия и фальшивая жизнь_.

— Я в порядке, — говорит он и не верит самому себе, поднимаясь в лифте на другой этаж все же где-то внутри знакомой Башни Старка. Знакомого _дома._ — Просто… Все не так, понимаешь? Все.

Пятница ничего не говорит в ответ, но где-то недалеко за стенами одной комнаты мужчина, сидящий в полной темноте на полу возле детской кроватки, тщетно пытается удержать в руках стакан с водой. На этот раз не алкоголя.

_На этот раз уверенный, что реальность не являлась самым страшным вымыслом._

В этот раз и навсегда — _пожалуйста, навсегда_ — переставший наконец считать года, начиная с конца апреля.

Тони знал, что однажды счет оборвется.

_Но не знал, что будет лить слезы не от безумного горя, а от безграничного счастья._

***

Проходя на ватных ногах мимо очередной двери, прямо у входа в кухню, подросток резко остановился, стоило краем глаза заметить огромное панорамное окно.

Подросток даже понятия не имел, что именно его заставило обратить внимание на окно, но все же в голове пробегала необычная мысль наподобие «интересно, насколько красив здесь будет вид сверху?». Хотя, на самом деле, он в образе Человека-Паука уже пару раз бывал на крыше Башни и…

— О Боже, — самому себе прошептал Питер и помотал головой из стороны в сторону, чтобы, прикрыв глаза на некоторое время, в неясном порыве прислониться лбом к стеклу, чувствуя успокаивающий холод.

Окей, да, с ним _явно_ не все в порядке, раз такие мысли посещают его голову. Что ж, это можно исправить (как подросток очень надеется) долгим сном, вот только для начала все-таки следует хотя бы немного перекусить, а то вой желудка что-то уж совсем стал напоминать громкий вой кита.

Имея очень даже отличное зрение, Паркер, после того, как все же открыл глаза, сразу же уставился вниз, несколько секунд тупо рассматривая множество фургонов возле входа у здания, силясь понять, что так много машин делают здесь настолько поздно. Яркий свет от фар и отчего-то еще больше заставили его растеряться вместе с мельтешащими как муравьи людьми. Мистер Старк что, создал какой-то странный конкурс на поиск человека, кто первым попадет в Башню после ее открытия?

Осознание пронзило его почти сразу же, отчего он мгновенно отшатнулся как будто обжегся, чтобы так же резко стартануть с места, пока собственное сердце билось как сумасшедшее, а дыхание сбилось.

— Я здесь! — неясно кому объявил Питер, собираясь было открыть дверь кухни, как вдруг та прямо перед его носом сама это сделала, видимо, не иначе как с помощью Пятницы.

Надо признать, удивился он знатно, но на шок времени не было, так что, действуя почти интуитивно (на самом деле, Пятница ему помогла), подросток пересек почти всю кухню, наконец добравшись до высокого холодильника.

Что-то ему подсказывало — небольшой размер комнаты, среднего размера стол и пару стульев — что эта кухня вот уж точно не была единственной в Башне, ведь Мстители явно не смогут уместиться здесь удобно всем составом, но, опять же, размышления он оставил на потом.

— Я же могу?.. — внезапно спросил Паркер с растерянностью, в поисках ответа (разрешения) уставившись на высокий потолок, словно его собеседница находилась именно там.

— Конечно, Питер, — ответила с готовностью ИИ с очередной странной, как ему показалось, ноткой грусти.

Господи, _как же все безумно не так._

Питер судорожно вздохнул и, успешно игнорируя всю неуверенность и «что ты делаешь, это не твое!», за короткое время взял из огромного и навороченного холодильника что-то, похожее на пасту, и несколько холодных сэндвичей. Если не вся ситуация, он бы точно стоял с открытым ртом долгое время, разглядывая все это чудо двадцать первого века с восхищением.

А что бы было, если такой, как он, смог хотя бы мельком увидеть сокровищницу Железного Человека? Просто с ума сойти!

Да… _Теперь просто невозможно._

— Пожалуйста, не спеши, Питер. При такой скорости ты запросто можешь подавиться или после у тебя будет болеть желудок от такого быстрого поглощения пищи, — заботливый голос ИИ заставил его от неожиданности подавиться куском еды и закашляться.

Судорожно ища хоть какую-то воду на столе, Питер сквозь слезы и кашель не смог найти на столе ничего, что было бы даже отдаленно похоже на его спасение, так что ему пришлось быстро подняться с места и, только завидев кран, очень быстро оказаться возле него.

Поначалу холодная вода попала не в то горло, вынудив его поперхнуться от неожиданности, но все же Питер кое-как смог отрегулировать ее и с облегчением выпив уже теплую воду.

Питер тяжело выдохнул, разогнулся и вытер мокрый рот рукой, ощущая бешено колотящееся сердце. Боже, все же стоило просто остаться в комнате попытаться заснуть…

Снова выдохнув, подросток, шепча себе что-то под нос, развернулся и тут же резко замер, стоило наткнуться на тихо вошедшего человека.

— Ой, — от огромной неожиданности в полной тишине произнес он, замерев как олень, пойманный фарами, и широко распахнув глаза.

Кажется, _мистер Старк_ тоже явно не ожидал его здесь увидеть, потому что в его глазах пролетел ни с чем несравнимый ужас, что сменился за долю секунды сначала паникой, а затем _пониманием._

— Прости, что напугал. Пятница сказала, что ты здесь. Ты… — через казавшееся бесконечностью время прервал тишину мужчина, оглядывая блестящими от слез карими омутами стол, а затем замерев в один миг. На лице сменилось столько эмоций, что Паркер не смог распознать даже не одну из них. — Ты не можешь заснуть?

Вид очень истощенного кумира, под глазами которого прямо сейчас из-за побледневшего лица сильно выделялись темные круги и были видны острые скулы, дергал внутри за какие-то невиданные ниточки.

_Делал больно, когда Питер понимал причину всего этого._

Когда понимал, что _сам_ является этой причиной и ничего не может сделать, чтобы что-то исправить. Чтобы что-то изменить, чтобы оно стало другим.

— Я-я могу! — совсем как ребенок вдруг всплеснул руками в воздухе он, уже предчувствуя, что знаменитая болтливость в самых сложных ситуациях, когда не знаешь, что еще можно сделать, уже готовится вырваться на свободу, совершенно не обращая внимание на тот факт, что Питер Паркер прямо сейчас без кого-либо говорит _с ним_ , что и сам Питер с другой фамилией и жизнью является _им._ — Нет, я и вправду могу заснуть, просто сна что-то ни в одном глазу, да и новое место, понимаете. Вы не подумайте, что кровать жесткая или еще чего! Она прекрасная, на самом деле, у меня дома вообще в нее можно провалиться в плохом смысле, а здесь наоборот в хорошем! Да и мне никто не мешает, я просто очень долго привыкаю к чему-то новому, вот и все! Хотя о каком-нибудь новом наборе Лего я такое совершенно сказать не могу… У меня друг просто обожает Лего, если честно, и тоже… Ой, эм, простите!.. Я просто хотел лишь сказать…

Глубоко вздохнув и ощутив пересохшее от быстрого разговора горло, Паркер от стыда за совершенное немного покраснел и поднял голову, переставая смотреть на собственные немного потрепанные кеды, купленные Мэй ему на день рождения.

Глаза. _Карие глаза_ , горящие безграничным счастьем, ужасающей тоской и бесконечной любовью заставили сердце пропустить удар.

— Моя мастерская… — вдруг почти шепотом говорит мистер Старк, пока подросток тщетно пытается открыть рот и сказать что-то _нормальное._

— А? — с непониманием говорит в ответ он.

— Если ты хочешь… — продолжает как будто с неимоверным усилием Железный Человек (Питер видит задрожавшие ладони, дрожь которых мужчина явно хотел скрыть), — Если хочешь, я могу показать тебе мою мастерскую. Мэй рассказала, что ты любишь робототехнику и…

Когда мистер Старк внезапно замолкает и трет переносицу все теми же дрожащими пальцами, явно с чем-то борясь, Питер даже не понимает, что открывает рот и что-то произносит:

— Д-да, я хочу посмотреть. С вами. Я… я буду очень рад.

Питер не видит, как глаза мистера Старка наполняются невиданным облегчением и надеждой.

— Я тоже буду, — отвечает тот и слабо-слабо улыбается, когда Питер как маленький и всего боящийся ребенок осторожно подходит ближе. — Тоже буду очень рад.

Они не говорят о том, что на улице скоро будет раннее утро и что Питер должен пойти в школу.

Они не говорят о том, что оба находятся в истощенном состоянии, что в глазах Тони Старка постоянно темнеет и что Питер Паркер слышит постоянно воющее чутье.

Они не говорят ни о чем, что их обоих тревожит: что подросток потерялся и не знает, где реальность; что мужчина молится, чтобы собственное возрождение благодаря вернувшемуся ребенку не стало самым страшным вымыслом.

Тони и Питер не говорят.

Они просто вместе.

_Они просто наконец рядом, как отец и сын._

***


	8. Глава 7. Когда я рядом с тобой.

***

Когда Нед, резко прекратив строчить очередное сообщение из-за одной совершенно не вовремя появившейся причины и подскочив с кровати в поисках зарядки, случайно задел стопку с книгами, у него реально в один миг душа ушла в пятки.

Грохот стоял такой, что не услышать этого не мог только глухой, а его родители, имеющие чуткий сон, так и подавно проснулись. Лидс в миг покрылся холодным потом, в панике начал поднимать все упавшее в почти полной темноте, с ужасом ожидая, что вот-вот в его дверях покажется либо мама, либо папа, чтобы отчитать нерадивого сына, которому, между прочим, вставать рано и идти на важную контрольную. Честно говоря, в этот момент подросток понятия не имел, кого боялся увидеть больше: то ли отца, который уж точно не порадуется, что его сын не спит в такое позднее время, то ли мать, что без проблем может лишить его Интернета на неделю. Просто кошмар! Этого просто нельзя допустить!

Судорожно выдохнув, он, наконец аккуратно сложив все упавшее, все еще в легкой панике посмотрел на до сих пор закрытую дверь. Что-то было не так. Этот грохот точно услышали его родители, если еще и не соседи снизу. Возможно, ему все-таки повезло и можно наконец прекратить паниковать?

Задумчиво прикусив губу, Лидс, в последний раз подозрительно посмотрев в сторону выхода, облегченно выдохнул и взял в руки телефон.

_Что-то явно было не так._

Питер, которого Нед как обычно ожидал увидеть вечером через видеосвязь, чтобы они вместе обсудили их совместный проект, не только в назначенное время и даже позже не появился, но и сейчас не отвечал ни на звонки, ни на сообщения. И это было очень странно, если не учесть тот факт, сколько именно сейчас времени!

Хотя Лидс и вправду не ожидал проснуться ночью от любимой мелодии, чтобы осоловело уставиться на экран телефона и увидеть там имя друга. С ума сойти, Питер не побоялся позвонить ему в час ночи! Возможно, все-таки случилось что-то ужасное и его другу требуется его помощь?! Не просто ведь так тот не выходил на связь, хотя всегда хотя бы писал сообщения о том, что слишком занят или что-то вроде.

Последующий короткий разговор еще больше усилил его обеспокоенность, не давая ему совершенно никаких ответов. Он лишь смог понять, что его другу не угрожает опасность и что они поговорят завтра утром. Правда, голос Питера все же был каким-то… не таким. _Странным, будто чужим._

Если бы Нед умел хорошо распознавать эмоции, то он бы с уверенностью мог сказать, что в голосе его лучшего друга были слышны нотки ни с чем несравнимой боли. Непонимания.

Поэтому Лидс до сих пор пытался связаться с Питером, вот только пока что безуспешно. И это было ужасно.

Может, все-таки ему следует позвать родителей? Вдруг действительно произошло что-то, точно требующее внимания взрослых?

Вот только… Вот только, к огромному сожалению, он не знал номер тети Питера и мог лишь обратиться к своим маме и папе. Да, точно, он прямо сейчас это и сделает!..

— Милый? — когда Лидс уже, собравшись духом, вновь встал, чтобы целенаправленно направиться к двери с телефоном в руках, вдруг эта самая дверь немного приоткрылась. — Почему ты не спишь?

Стоявшая была явно удивленна увиденным.

Он так же удивленно распахнул глаза, в полутьме из-за небольшого ночника разглядывая свою мать, выглядевшую как-то _необычно._ Женщина в длинной ночнушке до пола и с аккуратно заплетенными в длинную косу волосами будто бы проснулась уже довольно давно, а не от грохота, как он и ожидал. Нед с неверием, пару раз моргнув, чтобы убедиться в увиденном, смотрел в покрасневшие глаза, словно его мама плакала и постоянно вытирала их платочком по привычке. Его маме… Ей _плохо?_

В миг похолодев и забыв обо всем, подросток за пару секунд, вопреки довольно крупному телосложению, оказался возле родного человека.

— Мама, что случилось?! — залепетал в панике тот, чувствуя, как быстро-быстро забилось сердце от переживания за любимого человека. — Что-то с папой? С тобой?!

Женщина, несколько удивленная поведением, вдруг тепло улыбнулась, когда поняла, что ее мальчик понял все совсем не так.

— Нет, совсем нет, Нед, — помотала головой миссис Лидс, чтобы, вздохнув, взять сына за предплечье и аккуратно потянуть за собой, прикрывая дверь комнаты ее ребенка. — С нами все хорошо. Просто…

Нед, от облегчения было выдохнувший, внезапно обратил внимание на полоску света из гостиной и тихие голоса оттуда же.

— Ты с папой смотришь телевизор? — впав в ступор, с шоком произнес он, впервые за всю жизнь встретив подобную ситуацию, где его родители в столь позднее время не только не спят, но и почему-то что-то смотрят. А он ведь твердо был уверен, что его мама пришла его ругать! — Н-но как же…

— Дорогой, — внезапно ласково перебила его женщина, останавливаясь посреди коридора, и как-то странно на него взглянула, словно решалась сказать ли что-то или нет. В этот момент, когда между ними повисла довольно продолжительное молчание, он даже смог расслышать пару слов из телевизора.

«Нашелся» и «Одиннадцать». Интересно, что бы это значило?

Подросток глядел на свою мать с огромным непониманием, смотря за тем, как совсем недавно смотрящие с нежностью светлые глаза меняются и будто немного темнеют из-за эмоций. В ее омутах промелькает искренняя печаль и сожаление вместе с где-то далеко мелькавшей радостью за чужого человека.

Неду совершенно не нравилось видеть своего родного человека _таким._ Не нравилось видеть свою маму грустной и готовой вновь расплакаться. Она всегда была очень эмоциональной, в отличие от папы, и могла с легкостью расплакаться из-за жалости к бездомным животным, каждого из которых та хотела приютить, если бы не ее аллергия на шерсть.

Его мама была самой доброй и самой лучшей на свете. И Лидс готов был сделать все, что угодно, лишь не видеть на ее лице слезы.

— Мам? — прервал тишину подросток, давно перестав обращать внимание на включенный телевизор, возле которого сейчас, судя по словам матери, должен сидеть и его отец по какой-то причине.

_Какая же безумно странная ночь._

— Мы с папой не хотели тебя будить, правда. Я вообще не ожидала, что ты не будешь спать в столь позднее время, когда у тебя завтра контрольная по химии, — уже более строго произнесла та, заставив его побледнеть и покрыться холодным потом. Все же, несмотря ни на что, женщина имела твердый характер. При виде запаниковавшего сына миссис Лидс все же смягчилась и продолжила: — Но раз ты не спишь, я…

— Все-таки что-то произошло, да? — непонятно как осмелился перебить ту Нед, сразу же, осознав сделанное, захлопнув двумя руками рот и только после пробубнив: — Прости, я не хотел!

Она еще какое-то время, почти не моргая, смотрела на него, прежде чем, прикрыв глаза, все-таки решилась наконец произнести:

— Ты ведь знаешь, что у Тони Старка был сын? — совершенно внезапно для него серьезно сказала его мама, вынудив его в ту же секунду в непонимании нахмуриться.

Сын? У его самого лучшего кумира, биографию о котором подросток знает едва ли не назубок? Конечно же, он знает!

Да, у Железного Человека действительно был ребенок, которого звали так же, как и его друга. Питер Старк как раз мог быть его возраста и… Верно, _мог бы, если бы не пропал очень давно и если бы его уже не объявили мертвым._

Нет, конечно же, сам Тони Старк этого никогда не признавал! На передачах, затрагивающих так или иначе тему своего похищенного ребенка, он всегда надевал темные очки и часто отвечал на вопросы очень коротко, безэмоционально. При виде мраморной статуи маленького мальчика, случайно взглянув на нее, моментально отворачивался и явно неискренне смеялся над шуткой журналиста.

Но Нед все же, несмотря ни на что, однажды смог увидеть в карих глазах своего героя спустя десять лет все еще не зажившую рану и безумную, всепоглощающую _тоску._ Тень надежды. Все же мистер Старк до самого конца верил, что его сын вернется, когда все уже этого не делали.

Но, опять же, если вернуться в реальность, Лидс совершенно не понимал причины заданного вопроса. Между прочим, почти в третьем часу уже следующего дня!

— Да, но зачем… — начал было он, как вдруг его мама зачем-то посмотрела в сторону гостиной и, прикусив губу, сказала:

— Мы с папой проснулись из-за шума на улице. Кот миссис Эванс опять лазил по мусорным бакам, — с порицанием покачала головой миссис Лидс, сетуя на абсолютно безответственную соседку, часто забывавшую, что ее питомец был на улице и что пора бы его уже впустить в дом. — Время ужасно позднее, но твоему отцу почему-то приспичило посмотреть по телевизору сколько сейчас градусов перед тем, как снова лечь спать. Я не пыталась переубедить его, сам знаешь, насколько это невозможно. Хотя, наверное, все же стоило, потому что, увидев срочные новости, я теперь вряд ли смогу заснуть спокойно. Лучше бы я включила телевизор завтра, потому что…

— Мам? — ощущая отчего-то громко стукнувшее сердце, произнес подросток, широко распахнув глаза.

— Сын Тони Старка нашелся спустя одиннадцать лет. Живым. С ума сойти, представляешь?

Вот здесь Лидс не смог удержать вырвавшееся «ох!».

— Не знаю насчет правдивости некоторых слов… — продолжила та, пока в ее глазах вновь начали собираться слезы. Все же миссис Лидс точно не ожидала услышать от одной из дикторш, что ребенок Железного Человека в крайне тяжелом состоянии, а ее муж и вовсе ни капельки не поверил в это, как обычно проклиная «лживое телевидение, готовое питаться как прожорливый кит самыми ужасными новостями и эмоциями людей». Поэтому и мистер Лидс все еще искал хоть что-то, похожее на правду, наплевав на то, что ему завтра на работу. Она его прекрасно понимала, потому что и сама не могла успокоиться. — Многие каналы говорят, что ребенка нашли в Нью-Йорке, не так уж и далеко от Тони Старка, однако все же…

Женщина выдохнула и подняла глаза, полные грусти и жалости.

То, что известный миллиардер ненавидел больше всего на свете.

— Мне просто больно даже представлять, что сейчас чувствует отец этого мальчика.

***

— Капитан Америка, прошу вас, что вы можете сказать насчет сына мистера Старка? Правда ли, что он сейчас находится в реанимации из-за полученных травм? — никак не успокаивалась проворная журналистка, что смогла одна из первых оказаться прямо возле огромных дверей Башни, не переставая тянуть микрофон к стоявшим.

— Некоторые люди уже открывают благотворительные фонды имени Питера Старка. На одном из них уже собралось около двадцати тысяч долларов. Что вы можете сказать по поводу этого? Собранные деньги действительно будут использованы для лечения мальчика, мисс Черная Вдова? — один из дикторов телепрограммы особенно хотел узнать информацию и протянул микрофон чуть ли прямо не в лицо стоявшей, которая с каменным лицом отодвинула от себя этот предмет и очень выразительно посмотрела на молодого паренька. Последний несколько секунд явно ощущал стыд, но довольно скоро пришел в себя, сквозь толпу таких же жадных до новостей журналистов пробираясь за информацией.

— Вы можете рассказать что-то про состояние мистера Старка?

— Планирует ли он в ближайшем будущем дать интервью?

— Как скоро мальчик придет в себя?

— Сколько…

— Пожалуйста, отойдите от дверей на несколько метров и сбавьте хоть немного яркость света. Если вы не сделаете этого, то нам придется использовать другие методы, — твердый и командный голос символа Америки вынудил всех людей затихнуть и податься вперед, явно ожидая, что известный герой сейчас скажет что-то интересное про их цель. Вот только, увы и ах для них, Стив лишь пытался угомонить эту огромную толпу, которая категорически отказывалась разъезжаться по домам даже уже в третьем часу ночи.

Как только Пятница рассказала о том, что возле Башни стали собираться журналисты и что они явно пытались зайти в нее, Роджерс действовал молниеносно. К нему, конечно же, присоединились Пеппер и Наташа, которые в данный момент так же удерживали людей. Нат даже, не боясь, напрямую говорила тем, что им лучше как можно быстрее отсюда уехать, но у них явно либо имелась хорошая выдержка от вида холодных глаз самой Черной Вдовы, либо те были сущими дураками, жадные до новостей и денег, которые им дадут после получения данных о такой сенсации.

Вирджиния, и так безумно уставшая из-за работы, тоже что-то спокойно пыталась втолковать одному из мужчин, что битый час (а они все простояли у входа именно столько) был в эфире, в упор не понимающий твердых слов женщины «не думаю, что сейчас подходящее время для всего этого, так что настойчиво прошу всех вас уйти».

Мстители как могли, не причиняя какого-либо вреда и не ведя себя грубо, старались любыми словами достучаться до толпы, что даже после их появления не только не обратила на них внимания, которое всегда получали герои при выходе на улицу, но и вовсе, казалось бы, совсем игнорировала их, вместо этого задавая много-много вопросов лишь по одной теме.

По той самой теме, разговоры и споры о которой прямо сейчас ведутся не только в различных телепрограммах, но и в домах жителей многих городов. На севере страны, на юге, востоке и западе.

На всей огромной планете.

_Везде._

И Стив даже не мог представить себе в голове, что именно чувствует Тони, который точно один из первых увидел это.

— Но, мистер Роджерс, всего лишь один вопрос!.. — вновь попытался достучаться до мужчины один из журналистов, и, видя как последний открывает рот и собирается что-то сказать, явно понял все совсем не так — сделав странное движение в сторону своего напарника с камерой, тот с готовностью и темной жаждой в глазах протянул микрофон прямо почти до рта, а его напарник и вовсе, следуя указаниям, направил свет от камеры прямо в глаза опешившего Стива.

— Я же спокойно и ясно попросил всех вас уйти от Башни как можно дальше, — с нажимом повторил Капитан Америка, окончательно теряя спокойствие и терпение. Стоявшие люди, все же замолчавшие после командного голоса, тут же попали под прицел ледяных глаз и ощутили неприятный холодок, прошедшийся по всему телу с головы до пят. Все-таки символ Америки не просто так звался таковым и имел стальной характер, если еще и учесть тот факт, что прошел войну.

— Мы лишь просто хотим узнать… — осмелился нарушить тишину репортер, видимо, в упор не понимающий, что Стив специально замолчал, а не дал возможность говорить другим.

— Я прекрасно понимаю, что ваша работа требует как можно быстрее собрать информацию, особенно, в данном случае, такую _важную_ , однако вы все уже нарушили допустимые меры, — смерил очередным строгим взглядом заговорившего он, заставив некоторых тихо удивленно охнуть, а других и вовсе ощутить себя очень неловко. Один из мужчин с камерой с готовностью включил запись — раз ничего не удается узнать о сыне миллиардера, то нельзя упустить возможность заснять очень близко известного героя. Капитан Америка потерял терпение и едва ли не отчитывает простых граждан! Этого никак нельзя пропустить! — Думаю, некоторые из вас все-таки задаются вопросом, почему сам Тони Старк не показался и дал вам всем ответы. И я скажу вам: прямо сейчас интервью Железного Человека интересует меньше всего. Что же до нас, Мстителей, то вы и вовсе напрасно ждете целый час и столь поздно, что мы вам что-нибудь скажем. Настоятельно прошу всех покинуть это место и не появляться здесь пока сам Тони Старк не позволит этого.

Стив незаметно выдохнул, на миг прикрыл уставшие глаза и досчитал в уме до десяти, прежде чем вернулся в реальность. По-другому он уже никак не мог, потому что к нему действительно никто не прислушивался, как и к самим Нат и Пеппер, которые, кажется, к его удивлению, уже смогли достучаться до пары людей, что все же ушли. Удивительные женщины, на самом деле.

Когда мужчины и женщины с микрофонами, все-таки сдались под впечатлением его речи и медленно начали расходиться, переглядываясь между собой, у Роджерса сам собой вырвался облегченный выдох. К сожалению, Стив понятия не имел, что именно в его словах вынудило всех разойтись, когда он до этого говорил практически то же самое и несколько раз последний час, но не ощутить, как у него отлегло от сердца, он не мог.

Всего-то требовалось проявить себя как военнослужащий звания капитана, а не всегда всепрощающий Капитан Америка, за время пребывания во льду немного забывший, что именно значит вести себя как солдат.

— Вижу, у тебя все же получилось до них достучаться, — произнесла такая же уставшая, несмотря на умелое скрытие этого, Наташа, подойдя к мужчине. Роджерс бросил удивленный взгляд на до этого стоявшую в той стороне Романофф и толпу и не увидел последних, исключая пары охранников. — В этот раз люди до последнего не слушали нас и лишь желали узнать о ребенке. У них будто в голове заела одна пластинка. Это плохо. Очень плохо, если знать, что все они появились здесь из-за «крысы», которая передала секретную информацию не только на телевидение, но и опубликовала ее в сеть. Ты видел, что сейчас творится на главных сайтах?

Стив несколько растерянно покачал отрицательно головой, на что Наташа печально и слабо улыбнулась.

— И хорошо, что нет, потому что Интернет буквально сошел с ума. Некоторые, конечно же, пишут, что очень рады за Тони и что обеспокоены состоянием Питера, однако далеко не все так хорошо, как может показаться, исключая, конечно же, тот факт, что Интернет завален лишь одними новостями про сына Тони, — женщина на миг замолчала, прежде чем холодно продолжить: — И все же здесь не остается никаких сомнений, что все это происходит из-за тех, кто причастен к похищению. Я в этом окончательно убедилась, когда один из репортеров спросил меня правда ли, что у _Питера была другая фамилия._

После сказанных слов мужчина в один миг ощутил, как сердце замерло, а руки сами собой сжались в кулаки. Ярость короткой вспышкой пролетела в его глазах, прежде чем он взял себя под контроль, заметив, что и сама Черная Вдова явно сдерживала себя отчего-то — она стояла очень прямо и незаметно точно так же сжимала кулаки, будто готовясь к нападению.

Стив, посмотрев в другую сторону, обратил внимание на Вирджинию, что что-то говорила охранникам, которые выглядели предельно сосредоточенными. Видимо, она давала какие-то указания, несмотря на то, что сама еле держалась на ногах, а ведь Поттс завтра должна уже в шесть вылететь на самолете в Вашингтон по работе.

— Тони должен узнать, Нат, — произнес странным голосом тот, ощущая непередаваемую обеспокоенность за своего друга, битвы с которым он прошел плечом к плечу. Благодаря Железному Человеку Капитан Америка наконец понял, что не всегда нужно следовать приказам и что не все люди _солдаты._ — Должен узнать, что есть огромный риск, что в очень скором времени _все_ узнают, как Питер…

— Узнать о чем? — не успел он договорить, как позади него раздался другой женский голос.

Повернувшись, Роджерс увидел подошедшую к ним Пеппер, что обеспокоенно хмурилась и по привычке прикусывала нижнюю губу, когда ощущала, что ее переполняют множество эмоций. Прямо как и сейчас.

— Пеппер, ты выглядишь очень усталой, — в отличие от замолчавшего Капитана Америка, Наташа знала, что молчание может иногда привести к не очень хорошим последствиям. Особенно, если учесть то, что она не собиралась еще рассказывать услышанное несколькими минутами раннее — хотела как можно дольше оттянуть это — потому что не желала, чтобы Вирджиния сообщила Тони, что в скором будущем может случиться что-то ужасно непоправимое.

Все-таки не просто так Интернет и телевидение часто сравнивали с сетями. Они, едва получив данные, распространят их по всем уголкам, и в итоге далеко не факт, что информация дойдет до самых последних правильная. Сродни той самой игре «Сломанный телефон», только вот в конце никогда не будет хохота до слез от неправильно переданных слов.

Хотя все же Нат и Стив практически не сомневались, что Старк уже давным-давно знает обо всем этом. Просто _держится._

Ради Питера. Ради своего _сына._

— Не стоит пытаться меня отвлечь, потому что я точно услышала, что вы что-то говорите про Тони, — в свою очередь с подозрением нахмурилась Поттс, проигнорировав слова про свое состояние, потому что и так прекрасно понимала, что завтра ей придется приложить усилия, чтобы не свалиться с ног от усталости. Но ничего, делать ей это далеко не впервой. Ради Тони и теперь ради Питера она готова на многое. — Что-то случилось?

Наташа вздохнула и все-таки ответила:

— Я уверена, что Тони и так уже все знает, однако все же скажу: некоторые люди догадываются, что ребенка не просто нашли, а что он долгие одиннадцать лет жил с чужой фамилией как обычный человек.

После сказанных слов Вирджиния ощутила, как у нее внутри громко стукнуло сердце, а сам Роджерс увидел, как выражение лица женщины стало болезненным.

— Мы опоздали, — сделала давно известный вывод Пеппер, чувствуя, как с высокого неба начал капать мелкий дождь. — Не смогли сделать ничего, чтобы предотвратить распространение всего этого по всему миру. _Господи, что же теперь делать?_ Вдруг те, кто похитил, расскажут еще больше того, что должно оставаться в тайне? Вдруг Тони, вдруг он…

Стив, видя состояние Вирджинии, подошел ближе и в поддержке положил ладонь на хрупкое плечо.

— Пеп, даже если мы и опоздали, — начал с выдохом мужчина, пока по его лицу начали течь капли теплого дождя. — Даже если мы все сейчас ощущаем себя беспомощными из-за того, что кто-то специально дал журналистам информацию, а мы позволили этому случиться… Мы все равно не проиграли, Пеппер. Потому что Питер и Тони рядом. Потому что Тони заново обрел сына, а Питер отца. И мы все ни за что и никогда не позволим, чтобы с ними что-то случилось.

— Роуди, Пятница и Щ.И.Т. уже направили все свои силы, чтобы найти похитителей, — Наташе тоже больно было видеть Вирджинию такой, поэтому она не могла в такой же поддержке не улыбнуться. Все же все люди, так или иначе имеющие связь с Железным Человеком и давным-давно не раз вживую видевшие маленького Старка, особенно сильно чувствовали всю эту беспомощность из-за того, что никак не могут исправить уже сделанное неизвестно кем.

Уничтожившие жизнь Железного Человека были гораздо сильнее тех, кто пытался любым способом помочь Тони Старку вернуть самого себя, хотя и последний не раз повторял — _кричал_ — что станет собой лишь тогда, когда самый дорогой в мире человек вернется. Лишь тогда, когда исчезнувшая часть себя будет _живой._

Тони Старк где-то внутри после месяца похищения впервые в жизни осознал, что шансы, что у Питера Старка не будет биться сердце, ужасающе были равны практически сорока процентам. Тони Старк снова после трех лет отсутствия в день рождения сына со слезами на губах шептал, что они уже приблизились к шестидесяти пяти.

После семи лет — к восьмидесяти пяти. После девяти — к девяносто.

После _одиннадцати_ … уже _все._

— А Хэппи и Клинт?.. — немного потерянно спросила та, ощущая успокаивающий вес ладони на своем плече. Не так давно она точно так же успокаивала Тони и готова была поклясться, что плечи мужчины не переставали дрожать даже тогда, когда у него с Питером состоялся хоть какой-то разговор.

Тогда, когда Питер _хотя бы посмотрел_ на него.

— Хэппи сказал, что он поехал к Роуди, — ответил Стив, на что Поттс с пониманием улыбнулась. Все близкие Тони Старка стали как одним целым, помогая любым способом Железному Человеку и его сыну. — Клинт же ушел по срочному вызову от Фьюри.

Светловолосая женщина нахмурилась, а затем немного улыбнулась, поняв, почему многие покинули Башню.

— Думаю, — через несколько секунд молчания произнесла Наташа, оглядывая наконец пустое пространство вокруг Башни и ощущая, как волосы медленно начинают мокнуть от немного усилившегося дождя. — Теперь мы можем вернуться вовнутрь. Отдых все же нам всем не помешает.

Пеппер, вздохнув, согласно кивнула, и сделала шаг в сторону входа. За ней последовала через несколько мгновений и сама Романофф, напоследок бросив взгляд через плечо на продолжавшего стоять мужчину.

Стив, не обращая внимание на бьющие по лицу капли дождя, немного мешающие обозрению, поднял голову и уставился на случайное окно Башни.

«Надеюсь, Тони и Питер нашли в себе силы не только уснуть, но и принять происходящее» — пронеслось в голове у Капитана Америка. — «Надеюсь, они смогут заново понять, что значит семья. Ведь _теперь_ они вместе. Ведь теперь…»

Громкий гудок от проезжающей машины прервал его мысли.

***

Честно признаться, Мэй, придя в эту комнату, даже не стала пытаться заснуть после того, как окончательно поняла, что не сможет закрыть глаза хотя бы на час.

Не то чтобы кровать была жесткой или в комнате стоял бы какой-нибудь невыносимый запах… Паркер бы в другой ситуации все равно бы смогла заснуть в любом месте, как довольно часто делала в далеком детстве и когда в подростковом возрасте убегала из дома, ночуя, где придется.

Сейчас, прямо здесь в уютной, наверняка светлой днем, просторной комнате и на большой, мягкой кровати, ничто не мешало ей закрыть глаза после рабочего дня и погрузиться в так называемое царство Морфея.

Ничто не мешало, кроме ужасающего понимания того, что _сегодняшний_ день просто так не позволит ей прийти в себя и хоть немного отдохнуть. В конце концов, совсем не легко до конца где-то глубоко внутри себя — прямо там, где особое место занимает Питер и слово «семья» рядом — принять то, что собственный племянник оказался ребенком того, кого он всю свою жизнь считал лишь своим самым лучшим кумиром и крутым героем. Оказался сыном того, кого сама Мэй уважала за совершенные поступки и за то, что Тони Старк никогда не сдавался.

Даже после _того самого случая_ , когда все твердили об обратном.

«Мистер Старк, теперь, спустя шесть лет, что вы можете сказать насчет вашего сына? Поиски были прекращены?» — спрашивали и спрашивали журналисты, твердо уверенные, что известный миллиардер уже давным-давно сдался под действием времени.

Женщина же, в свою очередь, видя даже через экраны телевизора состояние мужчины в такие моменты, не могла не чувствовать безумную жалость и грусть, пока собственное сердце сжималось от боли за вроде бы и чужого человека, но который на самом деле спас столько людей, что не переживать за того было просто нельзя. Все же и сама Мэй всегда переживала за всех, но в этом случае, увы, никогда не могла ничем помочь.

Когда на каждом телеканале люди благодаря Тони Старку показывали маленькую фотографию мальчика и слова рядом, которые она никогда по какой-то причине не дочитывала «если вы располагаете хоть какими-то данными и знаете, где может находиться Питер Энтони Старк, то…», она ничем не могла помочь.

Когда сам Железный Человек первые годы прилюдно на камеру, путаясь в словах и явно сдерживая подступающую к горлу панику, говорил «как только вы немного подумаете, как только у вас хотя бы быстро промелькнет мысль «этого ребенка я точно где-то видел», когда вы увидите маленького мальчика, то, прошу вас, позвоните лично мне. Мой номер давным-давно всем известен. Я всегда отвечу. Только позвоните, _пожалуйста,_ если что-то знаете», Мэй не могла помочь.

Когда Энтони Эдвард Старк, смотря прямо в объектив камеры холодными, полными ненависти и скрытой боли глазами, произносил от побитого сердца самого Железного Человека «я клянусь, я найду всех вас, кто причастен, и уничтожу голыми руками. Я заставлю поплатиться за все, что вы сделали мне и моему ребенку. Я заставлю вас заплатить, поверьте мне. _Я вас уничтожу_ », Мэй Рэйли Паркер могла только от ужаса застыть после увиденного, ощущая холодные мурашки от сказанных откуда-то изнутри слов.

Ощущая страх, что пробирался до самого сердца и который будто велел ей _что-то рассказать._

Ощущая, насколько истинны были слова и как больно было отцу с воем где-то внутри понимать, что похитители совершенно не боятся того, в чем он поклялся.

Чувствуя все-все, _но ничего не делая, чтобы помочь._

— Тетя, тебе страшно? — спрашивал ее маленький племянник, с беспокойством заглядывая в глаза своими, в которых она даже тогда, после тех самых слов Железного Человека, к своему ужасу, увидела схожесть _с миллиардером._

— Нет-нет, милый, все хорошо, — ласково и все равно с дрожью отвечала Мэй, поглаживая восьмилетнего мальчика по всегда спутанным кудряшкам и тогда еще долгое время видя _ту самую странную схожесть._ Видя Питера Паркера, безумно похожего на Старка, и проигнорировашая это. — Беги-ка к Бену, он, кажется, говорил, что ему требуется помощь юного героя. А кто у нас герой, напомни-ка?

— Герой Питер Паркер спешит на помощь! Это я! — бойко отвечал ей тот и быстро убегал, топая и весело хохоча, в сторону гаража, где дядя на самом деле готовился показать ребенку сюрприз.

И теперь, вспоминая обо всем этом, Паркер как никогда хотела вернуться в прошлое и дать себе сильный подзатыльник за то, что сама же не обращала внимание на все кричащие доказательства. Но что она могла поделать?

Они любила Питера и никогда и ни за что не позволила бы, чтобы ее племянника у нее забрали. Пускай даже тот, кто имел на это полное право. Пускай даже тот, кто любил точно так же, как и сама она. Женщина все равно… Мэй все равно тоже _боится, что Питера у нее отберут._ Что он исчезнет и тогда _все_.

Все-таки женщина до сих пор не может поверить, что Тони действительно сказал ей, что она ни в чем не виновата. Это просто… _невозможно себе представить_ , что настоящий отец Питера нашел в себе силы простить ее, ведь Паркер хотя бы косвенно, но _виновата_ , ведь долгие годы ребенок был именно у нее.

Долгие годы Мэй Паркер не обращала внимание на явную схожесть, а когда совсем недавно, встретившись лицом к лицу с известным миллиардером, она еще больше с ужасом убедилась, что совершила огромную, просто _невообразимую_ ошибку.

И что она могла теперь сделать? Только лишь _помочь_ — _наконец-то осмелиться помочь_ — Тони заново вспомнить, что такое слово «папа» и что оно несет в себе, а Питера, ее личное солнце, в поддержке подтолкнуть к все равно боящемуся прикоснуться к своему сыну отцу, чтобы ее ребенок _сам_ сделал свой собственный выбор.

_Дать возможность обрести нового папу и воспоминания вместе с ним или побояться до конца потерять свою прошлую жизнь и со страхом произнести «я никогда не знал вас как отца и не хочу узнавать»._

— Эм, Пятница?.. — нерешительно произнесла через неизвестное время она, сев на мягкую кровать. Женщина точно не помнила, как именно звали ИИ, но должна была у нее спросить кое о чем важном.

— Да, миссис Паркер? — почти сразу же раздался другой механический женский голос, с непривычки вынудивший ее удивленно распахнуть глаза.

— Питер… — начала Паркер, судорожно вздохнув и ощутив, как с новой силой разболелась голова, а глаза, несмотря на то, что она не могла сейчас уснуть, заболели и начали слипаться. — Он смог заснуть?

По какой-то причине ИИ довольно долгое время молчала, заставляя ее начинать переживать. Что-то случилось? Что-то произошло с ее племянником? Господи, неужели…

— Нет, мэм, — спустя казавшуюся бесконечностью минуту ответила Пятница, когда Мэй уже поднялась с кровати и сделала несколько шагов к выходу в практически полной темноте — она не стала включать свет и поэтому ее лицо освещал лишь свет от луны, которая иногда появлялась из облаков. Кажется, на улице стал идти дождь, как и обещали по телевизору, когда она была на обеденном перерыве на ее работе.

На ее работе, на которую она завтра очень вряд ли, что пойдет. Не из-за того, что многие ее коллеги и подруги уже в скором времени узнают о самых важных новостях (если еще не узнали, потому что женщина уже мельком видела на телефоне, что творится в Интернете).

Не из-за того, что многие люди наверняка после ее появления не будут дружелюбно к ней настроены, даже если сам Тони Старк напрямую уверит тех, что она ни в чем не виновата.

Мэй Паркер не появится завтра на работе в больнице по совсем другим причинам — в такой момент ей ни за что нельзя оставлять Питера. Нельзя бросать его, когда он больше всего нуждается в ней и ее помощи.

_Нельзя начинать обычный день как будто совершенно ничего не произошло._

Словно жизнь Паркеров не разрушилась, а жизнь одного из Старков наоборот заново не вернулась.

— Нет? — в растерянностью переспросила она, замерев посреди комнаты.

— В настоящее время Питер и Босс находятся вместе в мастерской, миссис Паркер.

И в этот самый миг у женщины будто отлегло от сердца, а на лице сама собой появилась слабая улыбка. Мэй коротко и тихо рассмеялась.

Ее ребенок все-таки нашел в себе силы и прислушался к Тони, который желал лишь быть всегда рядом и знать, что его сын живой.

Ее ребенок очень сильный, как и его отец.

***

Тони, глядя на с опасением заходящего в мастерскую сына, ощущал непередаваемую тяжесть в груди.

Тони, смотря на то, как глаза его ребенка медленно распахиваются и в них появляется искра восхищения после взгляда на стол, заваленный обычными деталями, чувствовал ни с чем не сравнимую _любовь._

— Это!.. Это же!.. — почти шептал он с восторгом, забыв обо всем и не отрывая восторженных глаз теперь уже от наполовину готового Марка, стоявшего недалеко от Дубины, который странно оживился после того, как в мастерскую кто-то зашел. Старк еще даже не заметил, что робот при виде подростка будто бы что-то вспомнил — словно обладал достаточным интеллектом, чтобы _помнить_ — и поэтому начал двигать конечностью, чтобы привлечь внимание.

— Еще… не готовый Марк, которому я планирую добавить новую функцию, — честно признался мужчина, с бешено колотящимся сердцем наблюдая за тем, как Питер с благоговением смотрит на костюм и в какой-то момент протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться, но резко ее одергивает, как будто обжегшись.

В этот самый момент в голове как по команде промелькает далекое воспоминание, где маленький мальчик практически точно так же, впервые оказавшись в мастерской на руках отца, с восторгом хлопает глазами при виде целого Марка, с кряхтением протягивая хрупкую ладошку, точно пытаясь добраться до своей цели. Вот только Тони всегда крепко держал своего сына, осторожно прижимая к груди и рассказывая обо всем том, что создал, пускай и непонятно для ребенка, но от чистого сердца.

— А вот это трогать тебе нельзя, Пит, даже не пытайся достать, — продолжая держать на руках сына, который уже начал хныкать, говорил тогда Тони.

— Мхм!.. — в свою очередь, начинал реветь тот, дрыгая ногами в воздухе, одной рукой цепляясь за руку отца, а другой продолжая тянуться к Марку.

— Молодой человек, на меня это давно не действует, так и знай. Я точно знаю, что ты капризничаешь нарочно.

— Мп!.. — буквально недовольно хныкая, продолжал мальчик, уже с большим усилием пиная отца ножками.

— А вот это уже запрещенный прием, Питер. Папу вообще-то бить нельзя, можно было хотя бы посмотреть на меня жалостливо как все маленькие дети, но ты как всегда все делаешь наоборот, чтобы добиться цели. Вот уж точно кровь Старков, — вздыхал с усталостью мужчина, тем не менее, продолжая бубнить себе под нос, чтобы вместе с внезапно успокоившимся сыном подойти к Марку. Радостный хохот и детское непонятное лепетание после того, как маленькие пальчики прикасались к железному костюму, были для Тони самым лучшим, что он слышал в своей жизни и что любил.

И сейчас его повзрослевший ребенок пусть и ненарочно, но вызвал в нем эти далекие воспоминания, которые раньше после похищения приносили только боль и глухую тоску.

— Господи, это же Марк L! — вдруг воскликнул Питер при виде очередного костюма, заставив его резко дернуться вперед, потому что вместо восторженного вскрика миллиардер услышал детский крик сына, просящего о помощи. К его же облегчению, он быстро осознал происходящее и не дал испортить весь этот момент, когда Питер наконец перестал _бояться_ , что его кумир неожиданно станет вести себя с ним как родитель. — С ума сойти…

Тони судорожно выдохнул и постарался унять не только дрожь, но и в панике и ужасе быстро забившееся сердце.

«Хватит, Старк, это не тот самый сон, где ты слышишь крик своего ребенка и не успеваешь его спасти. Это _реальность, где он рядом_ » — мысленно самому себе говорил мужчина с уверенностью по несколько раз, делая тихие, нетвердые шаги вслед за подростком, что до сих пор не замечал, что с человеком позади него что-то происходит.

— Тебе ведь нравится робототехника? — довольно быстро взяв себя в руки, спросил чуть хриплым голосом Старк, краем глаза заметив какую-то двигающуюся к ним тень.

От неожиданности услышанного Питер вдруг замер, чтобы, сглотнув, все-таки повернуться лицом и, точно так же взяв себя в руки, ответить.

_Хватит бояться. Хватит убегать как какой-то трус._

— Мне не только нравится, на самом деле, я ее люблю и сам не раз пытался что-то изобрести! — начал практически уверенно тот (помни — _хватит убегать, это далеко не чужой тебе человек_ ), не обращая внимание не только на то, что сам начал подходить к кумиру, но и на необычную тень, с каждой секундой становившуюся все ближе и ближе. — У меня есть друг, ну, я говорил, Нед зовут… В общем, он как-то сказал мне, что было бы круто, если бы на свете существовало что-то, что могло без проблем во время просмотров фильмов помочь высыпать в тарелку попкорн без помощи самих людей, чтобы не отвлекаться. Что-то вроде небольшой железной руки, что будет сама брать пакет, открывать его и… Да, знаю, не очень умная идея, но!.. Я как-то вдохновился, знаете, и вправду взялся за это, вот только…

Не успел подросток договорить (или произнести все пулеметной очередью), как вдруг его что-то цепко схватило за плечо, из-за чего он завалился на спину и в панике _крикнул._

Тогда тело Тони действовало инстинктивно.

— Питер! — сорвался с места мужчина, буквально не обращая ни на что внимание, кроме как на упавшего сына, который в шоке продолжал лежать, несмотря на то, что благодаря своим силам ему совсем не было больно. Кажется, он понял причину того, почему упал…

Эта причина и как раз находилась рядом с ним и продолжала тянуть его за рукав, будто уже с сожалением за то, что сделала.

— Я в по!.. — начал было с уверенностью подросток, как неожиданно (что-то все за последний день в его жизни неожиданно) крепкие руки осторожно взяли за плечи и притянули к себе, вырывая удивленный писк.

Конечно же, Паркер _абсолютно_ не ожидал, что его начнут ощупывать и с паникой заглядывать прямо в глаза, видимо, до сих пор не замечая, что именно послужило причиной падения.

— Сильно ударился? Тебе больно? Скажи папе, где больно, — и тут Питер побледнел, с растерянностью и с шоком наблюдая за тем, как по щекам Железного Человека начали медленно течь неконтролируемые слезы. Руки на спине и плечах начали будто обжигать сквозь одежду, а взгляд, полный ужаса, заставил сердце пропустить несколько ударов, как и резкое осознание того, что Тони Старк прямо сейчас на границе между реальностью и воспоминаниями.

_Необходимо было срочно что-то сделать. Необходимо было вернуть мистера Старка и помочь ему. Но как? Что он, обычный ботан из Квинса, может сделать?_

— Мне совсем не больно, с-сэр, пожалуйста!.. Придите в себя, со мной все хорошо! — ощущая дрожь чужих, но и одновременно таких _родных_ рук, вызвавших внезапное ощущение дежа вю, подросток вновь попытался достучаться до человека перед собой и даже встать, вот только Железный Человек продолжал держать его, как будто до безумия боясь, что он уйдет.

Питер с невыносимой ясностью понял, что мистер Старк твердо уверен, что, если он не будет едва ли не держать его на руках, сидя на полу вместе, то подросток _исчезнет, как простой сон, оставив лишь воспоминания._

— Только не уходи, ребенок, прошу тебя… _Не оставляй._

Питер судорожно выдохнул и резко, не давая себе времени на раздумывания, притянул к себе мужчину, скрестив дрожащие руки за лопатками.

Очередное чувство де жа вю пронзило его неожиданно сильно — собственные маленькие детские руки, касающиеся прядей с интересом и дергающие за них же из-за какого-то ребяческого порыва, чтобы затем услышать последующий родной смех.

Чувство невыносимой защищенности и тепла в сильных и таких осторожных объятиях, пропахших тем самым, как сейчас, мужским одеколоном и легким запахом моторного масла.

Чувство _любви._

— Я здесь. Я прямо здесь, с вами. Я больше не исчезну, потому что это реальность, а не сон. Пожалуйста, — на выдохе, глядя почему-то мутными глазами на крепкую, но все еще дрожащую спину, чтобы увидеть странную высокую тень и маленького мальчика на руках. Они оба будто весело смеялись — _они оба как будто были счастливы_ — но наваждение спало так же быстро, как и появилось. Паркер снова выдохнул и вдруг осознал себя отчаянно цеплявшимся, как ребенок в поисках тепла и защиты, за человека рядом. — _Возвращайтесь._

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем тишина прервалась. Он не знал, сколько времени он считал быстрые удары чужого сердца.

Питер Паркер лишь с чистой ясностью наконец осознал, что _на самом деле когда-то являлся Старком._

— Питер? — почти шепотом едва смог произнести миллиардер, резко вздрогнув и вновь сказав: — Я… прости, что напугал тебя.

— Все хорошо, — лишь твердил он, чувствуя что-то мокрое и соленое на губах. — С _вами_ все хорошо.

Очередное слабое дерганье за рукав все-таки вынудило его слегка повернуть голову.

— Этот робот, мистер Старк, — немного нелепо говорит он, разглядывая виновника всего этого, который одновременно и вынудил своего создателя вновь потеряться в воспоминаниях, но и сотворил что-то новое между ними. _Вернул что-то старое, но всегда самое родное_. — Я из-за него упал.

Мужчина после сказанного, с секунду замерев, аккуратно отодвигается и, нахмурившись, как-то строго говорит:

— Дубина, ты снова это сделал? — железная рука делает странное движение, будто за что-то извиняется, и вдруг тянется, чтобы похлопать опешившего от этого подростка по голове со всей доступной осторожностью. Взгляд мужчины тут же смягчается.

— Дубина? — с удивлением переспрашивает Питер, пока в его волосах делает какие-то странные движения такой же странный робот.

— Это мое одно из самых первых изобретений. Не могу сказать, что успешное, — железная рука по случайности больно дергает за пряди, а затем, после твердого взгляда создателя, начинает всеми возможными способами извиняться. Конечно же, в виде очередного «похлопывания» по голове. — Но очень дорогое, ведь Дубина всегда был рядом в самые трудные моменты.

Питер улыбается.

— Привет, — говорит подросток, продолжая улыбаться и ощущая непередаваемую легкость впервые за весь день. — Значит, ты Дубина?

Железная рука делает движение вверх вниз. Паркер принимает его за положительный ответ и тут же зевает, едва успевая прикрыть рот ладонью.

— Ребенок, — голос мистера Старка прерывает тишину, от чего он тут же поворачивается и видит нависшего над ним мужчину, тянувшего к нему руки. — Тебе все же необходимо отдохнуть.

Такие знакомые руки. _Такой знакомый взгляд всегда уставшего родного человека._

— А вы? — спрашивает он и практически поднимается, как вдруг мистер Старк совсем как ребенка берет его за подмышки и сам поднимает на ноги.

— А я буду рядом.

***


	9. Глава 8. Связанны и не забыты.

***

— Милый, почему ты не ешь?

Питер, не моргая, уставился на аппетитно пахнущий завтрак, как-то задумчиво разглядывая два хорошо прожаренных ломтика бекона и пар, исходящий от них. Несмотря на то, что помещение было огромным и на то, что окна были предусмотрительно открыты из-за жары, появившейся с самого утра, здесь продолжал витать запах недавно приготовленного английского завтрака, который так любила готовить его тетя.

— Пит? — еще раз попыталась сидящая напротив него, бросая обеспокоенный взгляд куда-то в сторону руки. Паркер, заметив это даже в легкой прострации, медленно посмотрел на собственную ладонь, с удивлением заметив, что рука так сильно сжала вилку, что последняя была готова в любой момент с небывалой легкостью _прогнуться._

Он резко ослабил хватку и одной рукой потер лоб, чтобы поднять голову. Веки были абсолютно тяжелыми и голова как назло ныла.

Но ему не впервой.

— Прости, задумался, — почти честно чуть хрипло ответил Питер, приподняв губы в улыбке, тут же ненароком замечая, как ускорился пульс женщины после его слов. Что ж, очевидно, Мэй еще больше убедилась, что ее племянник _немного так до сих пор не пришел в себя_ , после того, как та увидела, как спустя долгие минуты он наконец смог оторваться от тарелки.

На самом деле, его тетя точно так же не выглядит хорошо — _не выглядит той, кто все-таки сумел принять изменившуюся в один момент жизнь_ — и об этом говорит практически все, несмотря на то, что она явно хотела как можно лучше скрыть от него многое: заплаканные глаза и будто все еще мокрые ресницы; искры едва прикрытого беспокойства и будто читающееся в ее омутах «все это просто невозможно принять».

Но, как бы Мэй хорошо не понимала его внутреннее состояние, не улучшившееся даже спустя долгое время, женщина все равно не сможет никогда именно до конца сделать это.

Понять его едва ли истинные улыбки — _но он хотел, Господи, как же он хотел по-настоящему улыбаться._ Его вечное неловкое состояние на грани едва сдержанной истерики при виде хоть кого-то _из прошлой жизни._

Его сказанное со всхлипами в полном непонимании того, что ему нужно делать «я не могу поверить в эту реальность, простите, мистер Старк» и услышанное в ответ «я тоже, ребенок» — дрожь из глубины души лишь в паре слов, незасохшие слезы на губах и секундное изменение реальности на пустоту перед собой вместо своего ребенка в глазах кумира миллионов.

Питер готов признаться, что мистер Старк понимает его, как никто другой. С ума сойти, правда? Человек, которого он знает столь короткое время, смог понять все-все, что творится в его душе и в месте с именем _семья._

Это невозможно, но это _правда._

В это хочется верить, но это _страшно._

Страшно в один момент забыть тех, в кого верил и кого любил с самого детства — свою мать и своего отца, которыми он бесконечно дорожил все то время, когда они были живы.

Как же страшно думать о том, что они и _вправду_ могут оказаться теми, кто разрушил жизнь самого близкого для Питера Энтони Старка — _для него_ — человека.

Питер молится, чтобы их светлый и любимый образ мамы и папы не разрушился и не покрылся тьмой из правды, потому что Питер _не хочет_ больше чувствовать невыносимое предательство и боль от тех, кого полюбило давно сердце. Не хочет, понимаете?!

Но ведь и мистер Старк… Что тогда насчет мистера Старка? Что насчет настоящего, где он и Мэй живут в Башне уже три дня вместе с _ним?_

Жаль, что Мэй все же не сможет понять то, что внутри его пожирают собственные мысли о том, что мимолетное облегчение больше не станет его личной явью. Мистер Старк больше не будет казаться обычным _кумиром_ как тогда, в мастерской — это лишь его воображение, это лишь то, о чем он всегда мечтал.

Но реальность совсем-совсем иная.

Реальность такова: Тони Старк, чьи далекие воспоминания о своем ребенке вызвали паническую атаку, и он, Питер Паркер, обнимающий его и ощущающий невыносимое чувство де жа вю, от которого сердце делало громкое «тук-тук». От которого сердце замирало, признавая что-то далекое и такое любимое, что он лишь в полной темноте пытался найти ту самую маленькую искорку детства, но оставался лишь в глухой пустоте. Одинокий, потерянный и зовущий неизвестного.

Плачущий и кричащий что-то связанное со словом _папа._

Никогда не находящий спасения — чего-то, что поможет хоть что-то вспомнить — и в итоге вернувшийся обратно, где Тони Старк нашел сына с фамилией Паркер.

И не было никаких фантомных объятий, от которых веяло защитой и теплом. И не было никакой призрачной улыбки и чьих-то маленьких ладошек, с упорством дитя тянущихся все вверх и вверх, чтобы ухватить, чтобы пощупать, чтобы почувствовать на своей макушке эту бесценную улыбку, ставшую нежным поцелуем.

Не было всего этого.

Была лишь глухая пустота, за которой находилось все то, чем Питер Старк дорожил и что _любил._

— Если тебе не нравится, я могу приготовить что-нибудь другое. Все-таки мне разрешили доступ к кухне… Знаешь, а мисс Поттс сказала, что в холодильнике можно найти даже несколько видов замороженных рыб, представляешь? — засмеялась женщина, когда Питер все-таки, вздохнув, сделал первый укус уже остывающего завтрака, сразу же поняв, что смех Мэй был почти наигранным. Словно она любыми способами пыталась развеселить племянника, хоть и сама, на самом деле, не была настроена на поднятие настроения.

— Не надо, Мэй, я уже ем, видишь? — для уверенности Паркер даже показательно поднял вилку, на которую был наколот ломтик бекона, и тут же съел все. Желудок мгновенно заурчал. Идиотский метаболизм.

Она еще некоторое время странно смотрела на него, пока теплый ветер играл с ее волосами, прежде чем внезапно пересела ближе и осторожно положила свою ладонь на его.

Подросток замер.

— Питер, — начала Мэй, глядя на него с невиданным пониманием и окутывая своей защитой. Бесценный запах сирени заполнил все пространство вокруг их, вызывая самые счастливые воспоминания племянника и его тети. — Мой ребенок, пожалуйста, не уничтожай себя мыслями о том, что будет дальше и что происходит прямо сейчас. Ты причиняешь не только самому себе боль, но и своим близким. Остановись, прошу тебя. Я прекрасно понимаю, что прошло всего три дня, но это нужно принять, милый. Прими это и тебе станет намного легче.

— Это невозможно, Мэй, — судорожно выдыхает в ответ Паркер, резко в нервном порыве откидывая от себя вилку, которая со звоном приземлилась куда-то на пол. Женщина даже не вздрогнула при этом, лишь сильнее в поддержке сжав чужую ладонь. — Ладно, хорошо, я могу признать, что немного начал принимать тот факт, что оказался сыном совсем другого человека. _Нет_ , — дрожание губ и сильно стукнувшее сердце, — даже _двух_ других людей, одного из которых я абсолютно не знаю, как зовут. Я… я принял то, что мистер Старк является тем, кто дал мне жизнь и чья кровь течет во мне. Я все это время _пытаюсь_ научиться не вздрагивать, когда кто-то, знавший меня как мальчика с фамилией Старк, обращается ко мне и будто смотрит в душу, безмолвно говоря «не могу поверить, что он оказался живым». Знаешь, как _именно_ мне трудно быть рядом с мистером Старком, который не отходит от меня практически ни на шаг — сейчас исключение — и готовится вот-вот заплакать при взгляде на меня? Он смотрит на меня как на призрака, что стал живым, Мэй, _и это так страшно._ Понимаешь?..

Питер шумно втягивает в себя воздух и слабо улыбается, не обращая внимание на дрожь чужой ладони.

— Нет, не понимаешь… Никто не поймет этого, кроме меня. Никто не поймет, что я на самом деле _не хотел_ , чтобы моя жизнь так сильно изменилась. Я буквально оказался другим человеком с иной семьей, с ума сойти! — смеется он на грани истерики, стараясь сдержать готовые показаться слезы. Слабак. — Невыносимо сложно быть как прежде самим собой, когда ты знаешь, что именно из-за тебя и твоей раскрывшейся личности ребенка известного героя прямо сейчас по телевидению творится настоящий ужас. Я даже не говорю про улицу, глядя на которую из окна я постоянно вижу множество людей! Людей с камерами, людей с микрофонами, которым всем что-то нужно от меня… Как будто я могу дать ответ на вопрос «молодой Старк, а кто вас похитил и где вы пропадали столько времени?»!.. Я не могу сделать абсолютно _ничего_ , даже видя, что мистер Старк всеми способами старается не впасть в паническую атаку при виде меня, пытается не погрузиться в самые темные воспоминания, связанные со мной, и… _Я вижу, как он хочет помочь мне хоть что-то вспомнить, но ничего не делаю, чтобы дать ему новый шанс обрести сына, потому что боюсь._

Когда Мэй вдруг притягивает его к себе в объятия, Паркер может лишь замереть и бессознательно прижаться ближе к родному плечу, чувствуя, как по лицу осторожно проходит легкий ветерок.

— Питер, — выдыхает она, пока Питер инстинктивно считает быстрые удары ее сердца и свои собственные. — Ребенок, мы справимся со всем этим вместе. Я не дам тебе сойти с ума от собственных мыслей. Я приложу все усилия, чтобы помочь тебе принять все как реальность, которую ты пускай совсем не ожидал, но она есть. Она _происходит прямо сейчас._ А ведь и сам Тони не думал, что все так произойдет, ребенок. Тони тоже не ожидал, что его жизнь перевернется в лучшую сторону благодаря тебе и, поверь, он до сих пор не может в это поверить. Поэтому всеми силами пытается увериться, что настоящее не иллюзия, когда находится всегда рядом с тобой. Тони просто хочет быть уверенным в том, что его сын рядом и жив, Питер, а не то, что это его самые ужасные кошмары. Прошу тебя, пойми его, он ни в коем случае не желает пугать тебя и причинять тебе боль. Тони Старк всего лишь принимает эту реальность, как и сам ты. А когда два родных друг другу человека находятся в схожих ситуациях, где требуется помощь, они объединяются. Они пытаются помочь друг другу, понимаешь?

Питер сильно-сильно зажмуривается до пятен перед глазами, окончательно прижимаясь лбом к хрупкому женскому плечу, что всегда несли на себе все тяжести жизни.

Мэй аккуратно распутывает кудряшки и от этого, несмотря на съедающие мысли, становится гораздо легче. Легче держаться, зная, что рядом есть близкий тебе человек, который никогда и ни за что не бросит, что бы ни произошло.

— Но как же… Как же мама и папа? — хрипло спрашивает спустя бесконечные секунды он, ощущая призрачное и нежное прикосновение мужской ладони к плечу после слова «папа».

Ричард Паркер или же Тони Старк?..

— Они… — начинает та и внезапно замолкает одновременно с тем, как и ее рука перестает приносить спокойствие, замерев на макушке. Она смотрит на открытое окно, пролетающую птицу и яркие лучи солнца задумчиво, как будто почти молча прося помощи саму природу. — Однажды в прошлом Мэри и Ричард сделали свой выбор. И только лишь сами они знают, хороший ли он был или плохой.

***

От: лучший-в-мире-бро  
Кому: Питер  
 _иии что как долго ты с миссис Паркер будете отсутствовать бро?_

Питер, глубоко вздохнув, прикусил нижнюю губу и скатился вниз по спинке крутящегося стула.

Пальцы на мгновение замерли перед экраном, прежде чем он начал печатать.

От: Питер  
Кому: лучший-в-мире-бро  
_Я не знаю, честно говоря, Нед, да и Мэй тоже. У нее какие-то проблемы с родственниками, думаю. В общем, я приеду и тут же наверстаю школьную программу. Кстати, как там наш проект? Прости, что не смог представить его вместе с тобой. Передавай Флэшу от меня «привет»._

Три дня.

Прошло три дня с тех пор, как он начал врать своему другу о том, почему именно не может ходить в школу.

«У Мэй от старости умерла двоюродная бабушка и я поеду с ней. Не переживай, она практически ее не знала» — кажется, говорил что-то вроде Паркер, едва не поверив в услышанное сам — так легко и умело он врал не только Неду, но и учителям и директору, который получил документы на разрешение «на выезд» во время учебного процесса от, судя по тому, что подросток понял, организации со странным названием Щ.И.Т. (на самом деле, Человек-Паук тогда совсем не специально подслушал чужой разговор между мистером Роуди и мистером Старком).

Три дня пролетели как одно мгновение.

Питер ел (не так много, как обычно), спал (в основном с перерывами и на диване в мастерской просто потому, что по какой-то причине там, рядом с работающим над чем-то кумиром, было удобнее и даже спокойнее) и иногда разговаривал с мистером Старком (или пытался).

А все началось с того, что Питер, присев на диван после той-самой-панической-атаки кумира — «если не желаешь возвращаться в комнату, ребенок, то хотя бы присядь, прошу тебя» — осознал себя буквально в один миг уже лежащим и закрывающим от усталости будто налитые свинцом веки. Теплый плед на нем, пахнущий знакомым моторным маслом и мужским одеколоном, и чувство осторожного прикосновения к волосам еще долго преследовали его, как и боязливый, мокрый от слез _поцелуй_ на лбу.

Прошептанное на грани сна и реальности «прости меня, Питер. Прости папу за то, что не смог найти тебя» и не сказанное в ответ « _но я ведь уже здесь»._

Мэй ничего не говорила, когда он последующие два дня вновь и вновь засыпал в мастерской — все так же неизвестно когда укрытый пледом, все так же ощущающий другое присутствие рядом до самого конца, все такой же потерянный и отчаянно жаждущий пробудить те самые крохи воспоминаний из детства, которые постоянно готовы были вот-вот показаться наедине с мистером Старком, но что-то как будто препятствовало этому.

Однажды подросток, проснувшись поздней ночью и слегка приоткрыв глаза, вместо темноты перед собой увидел слегка приглушенный свет и сгорбленную мужскую спину Железного Человека, который что-то делал на голографическом экране, что и излучал этот единственный источник света.

Паркер даже в полусонном состоянии слышал не приходящее в норму быстрое биение чужого сердца. Видел множество информации, видел кадры каких-то видео, _видел фотографии самого себя:_ вот он стоит возле школы, обнимая дядю Бена и тетю Мэй, широко улыбаясь; вот он висит вниз головой на дереве на детской площадке, показывая перевернутые в таком положении большие пальцы вверх; а вот он уже, повзрослев, смущенно стоит перед камерой с наградой за первое место в номинации «лучший маленький гений».

Питер видел много чего и Питер предпочел закрыть глаза, не желая думать о том, _что именно_ делает ночами мистер Старк с его информацией о периодах всей его жизни. Ну, или точнее, начиная с шести лет…

Засыпая, в своем сне Паркер видел своих маму и папу — _Ричарда и Мэри_ — которые весело хохотали до слез вместе с ним, потому что отец щекотал его, а мать, стоящая немного позади, показывала смешные рожицы. Кажется, в том сне подросток был маленьким и не мог твердо выговаривать некоторые слова.

Некоторые, но _не все._

— _Мама!_ — говорил он, смотря в полные нежности и любви темные глаза Мэри и на ее длинные волосы, которые так и хотелось дернуть и в которые возникало желание окунуться носом, чтобы ощутить цветочный запах ландышей.

— _Папа!_ — произносил он, глядя на Ричарда, широко улыбающемуся ему, и видя тень Тони Старка, протягивающего к нему руки.

«Пожалуйста, хватайся за меня, Питер» — будто читалось в его карих глазах, из которых текли слезы и которые он едва видел из-за спины Ричарда и из-за того, что мужчина был почти тенью. Далекой и одновременно такой близкой.

_Пожалуйста, вспомни меня._

— Питер, Босс просил передать, что вернется через пять минут, — произнес женский голос, прерывая его мысли, на что Паркер машинально кивнул, ничего не говоря в ответ, но, видимо, ИИ и этого было достаточно.

Телефон в руках завибрировал.

Не глядя на присланный ответ, Паркер уставился на огромную дверь, через которую не так давно вышел мужчина, едва зайдя в нее. И, что удивительно, ушел тот не из-за того, что увидел копающегося его с искренним интересом в деталях на столе, а по причине того, что Дубина зачем-то направил пожаротушитель прямо на мужчину.

Кто же знал, что подросток, неизвестно как забредший в мастерскую и увидев ее пустую (Мэй как раз улаживала какие-то вопросы с работой), не сможет удержать свое любопытство?

Даже в его состоянии различные детали от Марка приковали его внимание просто мгновенно. Руки так и зачесались взять одну из них, или сразу несколько, чтобы посмотреть поближе, чтобы ощупать каждые неровности и даже из них же изобрести что-то _свое._

В эти минуты Паркер буквально забыл обо всем — _хочу взять в руки это сокровище, хочу сделать что-то свое!_ — и поэтому, соответственно, даже со своими силами не смог понять заранее, что кто-то идет.

— Питер?.. — лишь успевает услышать удивленный голос названный, прежде чем разворачивается и видит как очутившийся рядом с мистером Старком неизвестно когда Дубина направляет на того огнетушитель и…

И все. Остальное для Питера происходит настолько быстро, что подросток не успевает понять, как мужчина, отплевываясь, быстрым шагом уходит, напоследок произнеся:

— Я скоро буду, ребенок, прости за это. Некоторые… роботы просто не изменяют своим привычкам.

И теперь подросток, сожалея о том, что не смог сдержать свое любопытство, сидел в пустой мастерской, слушая, как Дубина медленно передвигается по помещению.

Сердце иногда стучало как перед чем-то волнительным. Ну да, мистер Старк вновь скоро будет рядом с ним, смотря на него сквозь воспоминания, что в этом такого волнующего?..

_Все._

Конечно, мужчина расскажет о том, как невыносимо скучал, как пытался найти долгие годы и как любит — _как безумно любит_ — и рад, что он вернулся, на самом деле, не говоря всего этого напрямую. Все _это_ было лишь в его глазах, в которые Питер смотрел и видел самого себя.

Сердце ускорялось, как и сейчас — Питер прикладывал руку к груди, глубоко вздыхал и выдыхал, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться, но ничего не получалось.

Сердце замирало — маленький он на дне глаз, даже являясь лишь далекой и едва видимой тенью, вызывал в нем сильные и какие-то странные чувства.

_Вот бы вспомнить. Вот бы до конца принять, что мистер Старк самый близкий человек по крови._

_Ну пожалуйста._

— Питер, что-то случилось? — раздается обеспокоенный мужской голос, полный едва скрытой паники. — Ребенок?..

Подросток, встрепенувшись, несколько раз моргает, прежде чем поднимает глаза и тут же видит нависшего над ним мистера Старка, чьи мокрые волосы, прямо как и его, находились в беспорядке. Очевидно, что мужчина только что был в ванной комнате из-за огнетушителя, который столь несвоевременно использовал робот.

— Все хорошо! — в тот же миг преувеличено бодро отвечает он, поднявшись с места и смущенно почесав затылок, прекрасно поняв даже за три дня, что миллиардер может впасть в самую настоящую панику — _только не снова, пожалуйста_ — если он вновь покажет, _как сильно_ ему плохо внутри. Насколько долго он не может уверить самого себя, что надо прекращать каждый раз бояться очередного осторожного прикосновения чужой ладони — _я так хочу знать, что ты рядом, ребенок, пожалуйста_ — когда он сам же однажды уже был инициатором объятий, пускай и направленных на то, чтобы успокоить, чтобы _вернуть._

Ведь объятия мистера Старка наоборот несли чувства — несли нежность, несли паническую боязнь того, что он исчезнет.

Несли _любовь._

А Питер же просто хотел спасти Железного Человека, как самый настоящий скрытый герой по имени Человек-Паук. Это ведь ничего не значит…

Верно?..

— А с вами все в порядке?.. Ну, Дубина же… — пытался хоть как-то сформулировать Паркер предложение, машинально показывая руками какие-то движения и тут же, заметив это поведение почти ребенка, от стыда слегка покраснев.

В карих омутах пролетела искра невыносимой нежности.

— Это не впервой, я уже привык, можно сказать, — отмахнулся как ни в чем ни бывало тот, иногда зачем-то слегка протягивая руку вперед, словно едва мог сдержать желание прикоснуться, вовремя себя останавливая и иногда словно проверяя при как бы случайном взгляде на нем « _не испугался ли?»_ От вида этого у Питера в который раз громко стукнуло сердце об ребра, а подушечки пальцев закололо как при сильном волнении. — Просто кое-кто так и не научился применять огнетушитель _в нужных_ ситуациях, а не когда захочется и только лишь на мне. Да, Дубина?

Питер слегка развернулся и с удивлением увидел механическую руку, которая опустилась вниз, будто стыдясь за совершенный поступок. Уголки губ сами собой слегка приподнялись в улыбке, а глаза восторженно распахнулись. Все-таки Питер все равно считает Дубину настоящим искусственным интеллектом, который пускай и совсем не ровня Пятнице, но такой _живой_ , что им просто нельзя не восхищаться. Особенно зная, сколько именно было мистеру Старку лет, когда он создал его. Просто с ума сойти!

— Он… он такой крутой, — выдыхает подросток, не отрывая глаз от руки и не замечая, как после его слов миллиардер почему-то замер. — Кажется, он всего лишь желает таким способом пообщаться с вами. Чтобы вы обратили на него внимание, если точнее, в общем-то…

Под конец голос Питера и его уверенность совсем сошли на нет, потому что совершенно не нарочно он перевел взгляд на молчавшего и, кажется, едва дышащего мистера Старка.

Благодаря суперслуху Питер мог слышать, как бешено, как птица в клетке, забилось сердце Железного Человека.

Благодаря улучшенному зрению Паркер мог видеть, как медленно, но уверенно в уголках глаз его кумира начали собираться слезы.

Благодаря всему — _его паучьему чутью_ — он чувствовал все-все, что сейчас происходит с человеком рядом с ним.

Господи, что?..

Что он опять сказал не так, что вызвал воспоминания?

А ведь это так просто — заставить мистера Старка вспомнить. Хватает буквально пары случайных слов, которые могли быть связаны либо с самыми счастливыми моментами из его детства вместе с кумиром миллионов и отцом, либо слова и вовсе заставляют вспоминать что-то ужасное.

_Хватает одного его присутствия._

А ведь именно для него это так сложно — просто вспомнить…

— Мистер Старк, все ведь хорошо, ну вы чего?.. — дрожащим голосом говорит спустя бесконечные секунды Питер, подойдя ближе и, решившись, аккуратно беря за руки мужчину, который начал быстро-быстро моргать, явно всеми силами пытаясь отогнать от себя картинки из прошлого. — Поверьте в эту реальность, прошу вас. Поверьте в реальность, где я нахожусь рядом с вами. Чувствуете мое тепло? Это потому, что я здесь, дышу вместе с вами. Я…

Питер резко замолкает, когда руки внезапно отчаянно цепляются за его собственные, и, не давая себе времени на раздумывания, продолжает, видя, как в какой-то момент мистер Старк начинает внимательно смотреть прямо на него.

На этот раз без дымки прошлого в глазах.

— Пускай я и на самом деле не могу уверить вас… увериться сам, что смог принять все это… Принять тот самый факт, что мои родители оказались чужими по крови для меня, я… — показавшимся громким глоток и очередное «тук-тук». — Знаете, Мэй сказала, что мы должны помочь друг другу осознать, что настоящее не иллюзия. Так давайте же…

Паркер, судорожно вздохнув и широко улыбнувшись немного кривой улыбкой, аккуратно расцепляет руки, чтобы протянуть оттопыренный мизинец и произнести на грани всхлипа:

— Давайте станем для друг друга спасением. Клянусь, я больше _не буду_ бояться.

Момент, когда в полной темноте раздается чей-то судорожный выдох, совпадает с мгновением, когда Железный Человек резко притягивает его к себе в объятия.

— Прости, — выдыхает тот с дрожью, вызывая толпы мурашек. — Прости, что позволил себе снова потеряться в прошлом, зная, что ты в настоящем.

— Не извиняйтесь за это, сэр, — со всей уверенностью отвечает Паркер, в очередной раз где-то на периферии видя две тени: одна, сидящая на коленях, поддерживает за руки совсем крохотную, когда та пытается сделать свои самые первые и еще неуверенные шаги с помощью папы.

В груди так сильно ноет от этого, что невыносимо хочется прижаться ближе к теплу, чтобы ощутить защиту и чтобы маленькая, почти забытая часть себя, уверилась, что дома.

_Что папа рядом и всегда защитит._

— И вправду, чего это я, — внезапно для него с шумным вздохом сказал мужчина и немного отодвинулся, аккуратно сжав все еще дрожащие руки на его плечах. Бросив быстрый взгляд на стол, тот продолжил: — Ты ведь… хотел посмотреть поближе мои детали от Марка? Или сделать что-то свое с их помощью ? Хочешь, я покажу тебе чертеж моего новейшего Марка? А как насчет того, чтобы мы вместе добавили к нему какие-нибудь функции? Что думаешь про встроенный лазер возле запястья? Да, конечно, идея не так уж и нова, однако я еще не сказал, из чего он будет состоять и для чего применяться, да и…

Питер в шоке хлопает глазами и может лишь то открывать, то закрывать рот, пытаясь выдавить хоть слово, помимо полного восхищения писка.

Питер может лишь вовремя благодаря чутью успеть _отшатнуться_ , когда мистер Старк совершенно внезапно замолкает по причине того, что его полностью покрывает белый порошок, окутывая того с ног до головы и оставляя лишь видимыми глаза.

— Дубина, черт тебя дери! — отплевываясь и убирая с лица вещество от огнетушителя, с искренним возмущением восклицает Железный Человек.

Питер мгновенно взрывается в громком хохоте.

Он смеется до самых слез, он чувствует, как быстро-быстро — _счастливо_ — бьется собственное сердце.

Его смех самый искренний, светлый и детский.

Питер Паркер смеется и ему становится так спокойно и тепло, как рядом с тетей Мэй.

_Как рядом с кем-то очень близким и родным._

Тони смотрит на все это и не может оторваться. Не может успокоить сумасшедшее биение сердца. Сотни и сотни воспоминаний пролетают перед ним в эту секунду, но мужчина в этот раз не позволяет им поглотить его, вместо этого ухватываясь за реальность.

Тони Старк, однажды ставший самым счастливым отцом на свете, протягивает ладонь и вместо маленькой ладошки хватается за руку повзрослевшего сына, чтобы вернуться туда, где все происходит прямо сейчас.

И все же сил хватает лишь на то, чтобы улыбнуться — счастливо и находясь в уверенности в том, что на следующий день самая важная и бесконечно любимая часть себя будет явью.

***

— Роуди, ты хочешь сказать мне, что это вся информация, что нам удалось собрать за три дня? Неужели даже то, что нашла я, не увеличило наш шанс?

— Здесь большая заслуга Тони, но да, как я и сказал, это, — темнокожий мужчина кивает как зависший голографический экран, — все, что мы имеем на данный момент. Я и сам прекрасно понимаю, что этого невообразимо мало, чтобы хотя бы иметь зацепку, Нат.

Наташа прищуривается и выговаривает почти сквозь зубы с едва контролируемой яростью:

— Я почти уверена, что ублюдкам, кем бы они ни были, доставляет удовольствие наблюдать за нашими попытками до них добраться, — чуть ли не скрипит зубами та. — Им нравится смотреть на всех нас свысока, зная, что мы, если и сможем найти их в скором времени, то увидим лишь пустоту, потому что они уже будут в совершенно другом месте.

— Зато у нас есть Щ.И.Т, Нат. Есть все Мстители, которые прилагают все усилия на поиск. Есть сам Тони, которого никто и никогда не остановит, — твердо отвечает Джеймс — в его глазах горит стальная уверенность и решительность. — Понимаешь? Мы сильны вместе и вместе мы их и найдем.

Романофф поджимает губы и поворачивается в сторону экрана. Несмотря на слова Воителя, она все равно оставалась при своем мнении — то, что у них есть, слишком мало, чтобы хотя бы приблизиться на шаг к цели.

Если бы только Паркеры были живы…

Если бы сам Питер смог хоть что-то вспомнить…

— Ты прав, Роуди, — выдыхает она, вновь обращая внимание на информацию перед ней. — Мы должны работать с тем, что у нас пока что имеется.

Им остается лишь верить в собственные силы.

***

Ну, начнем с того, что, на самом деле, Питер решался на это долго.

Разглядывая почти готовое устройство в руках, Паркер одновременно прислушивался к посторонним шумам по той стороне двери, каждый раз при случайном шорохе готовясь в нужный момент спрятать свой секрет.

И пускай Паркер вообще-то не в комнате находился, а в туалете, сидя на краю ванны (это было абсолютно не смешно, если что), потому что, по-честному признаться, именно здесь Пятница не имела камер и не могла проследить за ним досконально. ИИ знала лишь то, что он находится в ванной комнате и явно занимается своими делами, и это было ему на руку, ведь…

_Питер, окончательно придя в себя, понял, что не может оставаться в Башне, зная, сколько людей нуждаются в помощи Человека-Паука._

Найти нужные детали не было сложностью, ведь на столе мистера Старка можно было найти все что угодно. Разве что, от всевидящей Пятницы нужно было это скрыть и Паркер справился с этим.

Питер знал, что с одной стороны действует абсолютно неправильно. Думал о Мэй, которая все еще плачет в выделенной ей комнате ночами, уверенная, что он не видит ее покрасневших наутро глаз. А он все заметил. И ему невыносимо было больно видеть родного человека таким, зная, что отчасти в этом его вина.

Он думал и о мистере Старке, что сейчас отсутствует в Башне (что было удивительно само по себе, ведь _он-то здесь_ ). Видел, как невыносимо невозможно его кумиру находиться вдали от него и как наверняка ему будет плохо, если миллиардер хотя бы узнает о том, что Питер покидал Башню сам (про личность героя он и не говорит).

Питер Паркер много думал, почти решился ничего не делать, но Человек-Паук все же не остановится ни перед чем, ведь это его долг — спасать людей, даже зная, что _он не спас все еще самого себя._

Однажды из-за своего бездействия он не смог спасти Бена. Больше подобного не повторится.

— Да, вот так, давай же… Есть! — победно вскрикнул подросток, когда небольшое устройство, издав странный гул, заработало.

В кои-то веки Питер Паркер с облегчением и восторгом осознал, что в нем не зря течет кровь самого известного гения в мире.

Не давая себе времени на раздумывания, подросток, едва выйдя из ванной, нажал на специальную кнопку, направив устройство выше к камерам.

Никто бы и не расслышал странный звук, исходящий откуда-то сверху, кроме самого него и благодаря улучшенному слуху.

Тихий щелчок и короткие помехи были для него победой.

_Получилось!_

Теперь Пятница будет некоторое время уверена в том, что он лежит на кровати и копается в телефоне, а на то, что из Башни буквально кто-то вылетает на паутине, и вовсе не будет обращать внимание.

Мэй и мистер Старк также не скоро будут искать его. Да, точно, все так и будет…

— Простите, — зажмурившись на секунду, говорит со всей искренностью Паркер самому себе, вытаскивая из потайного отдела снизу в рюкзаке спрятанный костюм Человека-Паука, чтобы облачиться в него, надеть самодельные паутинометы и уже открыть без проблем окно. — Я не могу по-другому, Мэй, извини.

Дышать сразу стало как-то легче, ведь теперь он был ни ботаном из Квинса, ни сыном миллиардера, а дружелюбным соседом Человеком-Пауком.

Питер совсем ненадолго, правда. Он вернется очень быстро.

Просто… Ему нужно многих спасти, хорошо?..

_Просто так хочется вернуть свою прошлую жизнь до дня, когда он помог пожилой леди без своего костюма._

Теперь Питер Паркер в костюме и теперь все изменится.

_Простите меня, мистер Старк._

***


	10. Глава 9. То, чего не хватает.

***

Питер был готов признаться, что ни с чем не сравнимая свобода впервые за долгие дни стала для него тем самым свежим, самым чистым глотком воздуха для человека, казалось, целую бесконечность не ощущающего ветер природы. Не слышащего так четко и близко шум улиц: гудки проезжающих машин, хохот пробегающих детей, стучание каблуков по тротуару и шелест листьев.

Паркер летел на паутине, цепляясь с помощью нее за высотки, что даже прорезали своими крышами белые облака — настолько высоко те тянулись все вверх и вверх. Однако Человеку-Пауку далеко не впервой находиться на такой огромной высоте, где снизу можно увидеть только далекие бусинки машин, да палитру разных цветов либо от вывесок, либо от самих автомобилей.

Глубоко втянув в себя прохладный воздух через маску, подросток, случайно посмотрев на свое отражение от стеклянного здания во время полета, от неясной неожиданности вздрогнул при виде своей же маски, прежде чем забрался на крышу.

Питер так и не понял, что его так шокировало. В голове продолжали одна за другой сменяться почти одинаковые мысли по поводу того, что _в какой-то степени_ он поступил неправильно, не думая о тех, кто заботился о нем и переживал, ведь думал лишь о долге героя.

Господи, _да_ , он прекрасно понимал свою ошибку, но не мог просто по-другому!

Не мог и все!

Может, ему тоже хотелось хоть немного отвлечься от всего того, что происходит в его жизни, побыв никому неизвестным героем? Может, Питер тоже желает узнать любым способом, что вообще происходит сейчас в мире из-за самого _него_ , постаравшись найти информацию хоть где угодно?

Вот только… Что же тогда он ничего не делает? Почему подросток ощущает себя каким-то… _другим_ , когда смотрит на свое отражение, вот прямо близко-близко?

Питер прикусывает губу и приближает лицо ближе.

Это его самодельные линзы, на одной из которых была небольшая царапина, заработанная еще давно в битве. Вот его красная маска, перешитая просто не сосчитать сколько раз, из-за которой, честно признаться, при своих первых появлениях в образе тогда еще просто «парня в трико, который помогает пожилым людям и животным» не раз задыхался. Теперь-то Паркер уже без проблем даже в силах дышать дымом в горящем доме довольно продолжительное время… Ну, правда, не без последствий в виде кашля и привкуса пепла на языке, а так все хорошо, регенерация всегда со всем справляется.

А что же теперь?.. По какой же тогда причине Питер замер в странной нерешительности, смотря на себя как на незнакомца? На чужого человека, словно впервые увидев в себе _через маску_ что-то новое?

_Как будто на него прямо сейчас, не отрываясь, смотрит Питер Энтони Старк — его темное прошлое с маленьким лучиком света с именем «папа», его пугающее и непонятное настоящее с кумиром и совсем неясное будущее._

Боже, как же там мистер Старк? Быть может, ему стоит все-таки… вернуться? Не попадать ни в какие неприятности, сделать короткое патрулирование, что не включало в себе никакие перестрелки, горящих зданий и прочей опасности, к которой Человек-Паук давным-давно привык.

Ведь мистер Старк, как он уже понял за прошедшие дни, сделает все что угодно, лишь бы как можно скорее оказаться рядом с ним и увериться в его _реальности._ Его кумир так… так похож на Мэй, когда она долго не может до него дозвониться — такой же готовый уничтожить весь мир и пройти через все невозможные преграды, чтобы добраться до близкого человека и своими же глазами увидеть, что с ним все хорошо. Что он не в беде, что он всего лишь забыл включить звук на телефоне и был занят проектом с Недом.

_Что ему не больно и он живой._

Мистер Старк и Мэй. Мэй и мистер Старк. Мэй — его самая лучшая на свете тетя, самый дорогой ему человек, которого Питер безумно любит, дорожит ей и боится потерять.

Мистер Старк?.. Он… Классный герой по имени Железный Человек, которым подросток восхищался с самого детства, с открытым ртом вечерами и порой ночами в тайне от тети под одеялом в телефоне смотря на очередную новость про спасенных людей. Мистер Старк крутой изобретатель, что смог самостоятельно создать искусственный интеллект. Он уверенный в себе человек, он сильный-сильный, самый добрый и лучший…

Он… _кто?_

Воспоминания стали лететь перед ним как картинки. Дыхание резко перехватило, а руки задрожали.

Все звуки исчезли словно под воду, как будто это сам он упал с высоты прямиком в бескрайний океан, погружаясь все ниже и ниже. В саму пучину, где слышится детский смех, где чувство защиты и сказанное преувеличенно строгим голосом его имя.

Туда, где прошлое. Туда, где самое родное.

_Туда, где любовь и мир._

Карие глаза, с нежностью смотрящие только на него. Губы расползаются в самой счастливой улыбке родного человека. Крепкая рука держит над ним что-то мягкое, до дрожи ценное, красно-золотое. Из него вдруг вырывается самый искренний смех, а взгляд так и цепляется то за маленькую игрушку, то за лицо, нависшее над ним, прямо рядом с копией вращающейся солнечной системы, из которой лилась приятным потоком колыбельная.

Тепло и спокойно. Как _дома._

Маленькая ладошка тянется все выше и выше, к самому свету, неожиданно желая коснуться человека, смотреть на которого почти невозможно из-за становившегося все ярче и ярче света.

— Ты же хочешь своего мишку, верно, Пит? — шепчут губы, с которых вдруг падает что-то мокрое, приземляясь прямо на щеку. — Я дам тебе его, если ты хотя бы ненадолго сможешь удержаться на ногах. Пора вставать, Питер.

Все выше. И выше. _Но все же так недостаточно._

Пальцы не перестают тянуться вверх, желая стереть это что-то противное и точно плохое с родного лица. Но он такой маленький, что никак не может коснуться хотя бы кончиком пальца. Питер такой беспомощный и нуждающийся в тепле и в человеке рядом, что никак, просто никак не может дотянуться. Но ведь осталось же совсем чуть-чуть, всего лишь надо совсем немного!..

_Возьмите меня за руку, пожалуйста, протяните в ответ свою ладонь!_

— Ну же, ребенок, я знаю, ты сможешь. Ты очень-очень сильный. Ты мое маленькое и самое сильное солнышко. Я верю в тебя, — продолжает шептать тот, и с каждым разом его голос все отдаляется и отдаляется, отчего в груди становится почему-то _так невыносимо больно._ — Ты же помнишь, что я говорил? Тебе нужно двигаться. Мой ребенок, прошу тебя, _вставай._

Его хрупкая ладошка на самом верху — дальше уже некуда. Питер вновь ощущает на своих губах что-то соленое, открывает рот, чтобы что-то произнести, но в тот же миг с ужасом понимает, что голос уже охрип от долгих криков и что это _он_ сам льет слезы.

— Ты же _помнишь?_

Пальцы — _его_ пальцы маленького мальчика — застыли в миллиметре от чужих рук, не прекращая попыток коснуться хотя бы кончиком.

Ну хотя бы _чуть-чуть._

Теплые карие глаза наполнены слезами и даже в этот момент самой искренней любовью. Сломанная улыбка, полная огромной надежды, с каждой секундой его отчаянных попыток меркнет на губах.

_Нет-нет-нет, пожалуйста, возьмите меня за руку!_

— Помнишь, что я сказал, Питер?

_Вставай. Ты ведь самый сильный. И я сильный, правда сильный, но, умоляю, не…_

— _Ты ведь помнишь меня?_

Детский крик и тишина в ответ.

— Па!..

Свет поражает его прежде, чем Питер успевает схватить большую на фоне его ладонь и больше не отпускать ее.

Никогда.

— … _па!_ — выдох в реальности и резкая, _душераздирающая_ боль в голове, бьющая набатом по вискам.

Питер пошатывается и с трудом держит равновесие, прижавшись всеми силами к выступу на крыше, видя лишь как перед глазами стало все плыть, а сам он крениться куда-то в бок. Ноги отчего-то превратились в одну сплошную вату, готовясь в любой момент подогнуться.

Это было страшно.

Хах, повезет, если, упав прямиком с двадцатого этажа, Человек-Паук не превратится в лепешку. Вот смеху-то будет — герой, покоряющий без проблем и более значимые высотки, сорвется из-за сильного головокружения и полетит прямиком вниз навстречу ветру. Интересно, что скажут потом люди?

Что скажет Мэй и мист…

— Господи, — очередной удар по вискам едва дает ему вдохнуть в полную грудь. Там, прямо за ребрами, почему-то отчаянно и как-то загнанно бьется сердце. Тело также не перестает ломить, как будто Паркер целую ночь дрался с преступниками голыми руками, постоянно получая удары.

Сейчас ведь что-то было, да? Прямо сейчас он что-то видел в своей голове?

Но что?.. Почему, пытаясь хоть за что-то зацепиться, чтобы вспомнить, подросток натыкается лишь на твердую стену и глухую пустоту?

Однако губы не перестают шептать словно на исступлении лишь одно имя, и ему этого достаточно, чтобы понять, что _с ним однозначно что-то происходит._

— Что мне делать, м-мистер Старк?.. — поднимая голову, что до этого упиралась в крышу, в пустоту спрашивает он, щурясь при виде лучей солнца. Так ярко. И почему-то так знакомо. — Я должен помочь людям, но вместо этого не могу помочь самому себе. У меня есть долг, я _обязан_ каждый день патрулировать Квинс, но даже сейчас, спустя дни отсутствия, реву как ребенок сам не знаю отчего. Как… как будто мне безумно чего-то не хватает, а я не понимаю чего именно. Я _ничего_ не понимаю, _хочу_ понять хоть что-нибудь, но не могу! Я… должен вернуться обратно как можно быстрее, я знаю, _знаю_ , что может случиться, если меня не обнаружат в Башне, но… Боже, я разговариваю сам с собой… Что… — судорожный вдох и громкий стук сердца. — Что же мне делать, мистер Старк? _Я так потерялся._

Под маской стало ощущаться что-то теплое и мокрое, а изо рта сам собой вырвался очередной всхлип. Пальцы с силой вонзились в крышу, оставляя на ней сильные вмятины, пока паучье чутье вместе со странной болью устраивали в его голове невообразимо громкий хор, во всю силу ударяли по барабанам и врубили на полную мощность сирену одновременно.

Резко поднявшись на ноги и пошатнувшись, он схватился двумя руками за голову, так же резко сдергивая с себя маску, чтобы затем громко, через рот и с хрипом втянуть свежий воздух.

Тишина пришла внезапно, подарив ни с чем несравнимое спокойствие.

Питер, испустив нервный смешок, упал на спину, приняв позу «звездочка» и, улыбаясь как дурак, вдруг заревел во весь голос, прижимая согнутую в локте руку к глазам.

_Кого-то_ безумно не хватало.

***

— Тони, как давно ты спал?

Не обращая внимание на голос Роуди, он молча продолжил вчитываться в текст, так же игнорируя в любой момент готовые закрыться глаза, в которые словно песок насыпали.

Взгляд зацепился за одну строчку, особенно уделяя ей внимание. «Пятое марта, две тысячи девятый год. Пациент сдал кровь и никаких болезней у него впоследствии не было обнаружено» — значилось там каждый чертов раз, когда Тони читал эти проклятые слова, абсолютно не понимая, _как_ ублюдки смогли обмануть целую больницу, подкинув ей фальшивые данные насчет ДНК. О да, они точно должны знать, что нужно делать и как, как и обязаны быть более чем готовыми, раз даже в больнице за все года не было обнаружено никаких следов их тайного человека, внедренного под видом доктора, уборщика, _да хоть кого угодно._

Щ.И.Т и Мстители все-таки тоже проделали колоссальную работу, сумев за столь короткий срок найти всю информацию про врачей, которых когда-либо посещал его ребенок по любой причине. Будь она вызвана «медицинским осмотром школы» или любой травмой.

_Травмой…_

— Тони… — вновь попытался стоявший над сидящим мужчиной, с беспокойством наблюдая за тем, как миллиардер, не глядя, тянется к кружке остывшего кофе и сжимает ее до побледнения в костяшках, грозясь сломать хрупкий предмет.

— Не мешай мне, будь добр, Роуди, — отозвался тот несколько резко, делая поспешный глоток кофе, пока его глаза бегали по тексту. Губы поджались от чистой ярости, а глаза потемнели от жгучей угрозы.

Питер несколько раз в детстве ломал руку и даже однажды ногу. Господи, он был таким _маленьким_ , а он, Тони, не был рядом, чтобы успокоить, чтобы помочь своему сыну и разделить вместе с ним боль.

Его не было. И все.

Когда его ребенку было больно, _Тони Старка не было рядом._

— Я позвал сюда тебя не для того, чтобы ты гробил себя еще сильнее и не обращал внимание на то, что я хочу тебе сказать, — Воитель уверенно присаживается рядом, с силой отодвигая от тянувшейся руки кружку, а затем тяжело выдыхает, когда Старк, ничего не замечая, продолжает куда-то тянуться и хлопать по столу в поисках пропавшего. — Ты читаешь это уже несколько раз, понимаешь? Когда ты вообще ел, Тони? Посмотри на себя, ты уже на мертвеца становишься похож! Да, я прекрасно понимаю, что ты просто не в силах оторваться и заставить себя отдохнуть, однако…

— А может, это именно ты не понимаешь, что я битый час не просто так пялюсь на один и тот же текст, а _ищу хоть одну чертову зацепку, которых у нас и так нет_? — преувеличенно спокойно перебивает Тони и вдруг сам отрывается от экрана, повернув голову. Джеймс от вида красных глаз, виднеющихся скул и безумной усталости на дне потускневших карих омутов едва сдерживает желание отшатнуться в ту же секунду. Внутри что-то сжимается от беспокойства за друга. — Хорошо, начнем с того, что да, я _понимаю_ , что ты не из нежелания не выслал мне информацию по сети прямо в Башню, а из-за угрозы того, что ее могут перехватить нежелательные люди. Я смог ненадолго смириться с тем, что мне предстоит почти целый _день_ быть вдалеке от сына, каждую минуту получая сообщения лишь от Пятницы, потому что ни Мэй, ни Хэппи, ни кто бы-то ни было другой в Башне не может этого делать по той же причине. И ты даже себе не представляешь, как я _сдерживаюсь_ , чтобы в этот же миг не сорваться с места и сам увериться, что с Питером все в порядке, что он не мои галлюцинации на почве голода и усталости, а _живой_ человек, — когда мужчина вдруг резко подрывается с места и, схватившись с силой за волосы, начинает быстро ходить туда-сюда, Роуди чувствует, как сильно стучит собственное сердце. — У всех нас, черт подери, почти ничего нет, а ты мне сейчас говоришь, чтобы я отдохнул?! _Ты серьезно?!_

— Тони, успокойся, прошу тебя… — начинает Джеймс с пониманием, медленно приближаясь к другу, чтобы положить руку на плечо, однако ее тут же сбрасывают.

— Я буду спокоен только тогда, когда лично отомщу ублюдкам!

Роуди так громко выдыхает, что даже сам Тони обращает на это внимание, буквально на пару секунд придя в себя, чтобы затем почти сразу же до скрежета сжать челюсти и, развернувшись, вновь направиться к столу. Пальцы тут же нашли забытую кружку кофе, однако при первом же глотке оттуда все содержимое вернулось обратно с громким и шипящим «блять!».

Джеймс знал, что его друг в своем состоянии может не только не следить за своей речью, но и даже за действиями, потому что в прошлом Железного Человека уже был такой случай, когда, напившись и случайно зайдя в комнату сына, тот от захвативших эмоций разбил кулаком окно и в итоге едва остановился, когда его нашла Пеппер. Крови и безумной боли тогда было очень много — они буквально пропитали всю детскую комнату, из-за чего после осознания Тони, со всей осторожностью поправляя каждую и так нетронутую вещь, каждую бесценную игрушку, умолял его простить за то, что сорвался, неизвестно кого, шепча себе под нос лишь «Боже, как же я сожалею».

Больше пьяным и находящимся на грани мужчина туда даже не смел заходить.

— Ты ведь говорил, что Нат сейчас находится в том самом месте, где впервые появились данные о Питере как _Паркере?_ — судорожно выдохнул миллиардер, с отвращением отодвигая от себя как можно дальше противный напиток. Помнится, его ребенку не нравилось, когда он часто пил кофе, хотя, скорее всего, маленький мальчик тогда в каждой кружке, что держал Тони, думал, что там находится спиртное, запах которого тот так не переносил, постоянно недовольно хмурился и надувал губы, словно одними глазами говоря « _папа, нельзя!»_. Увы, даже после рождения сына и последующие два года Старк никак не мог справиться со своей алкогольной зависимостью, сумев перестать постоянно тянуться к своему бару лишь спустя три года.

Но что стоят сейчас все его попытки прекратить пить ради Питера, когда мужчина уже давным-давно заново обрел ту самую зависимость?

— Да, говорил, — согласно кивает темнокожий мужчина, все еще с подозрением глядя на неожиданно успокоившегося друга. — И просила передать, что несколько твоих Марков явно там лишние.

Тони удивленно приподнимает брови.

— Вот уж тут я сам решу, что для достижения моей самой главной цели лишнее, а что нет, — несколько грубо бросает тот, окончательно попавший в плен не самых лучших эмоций, из-за которых мог без проблем сорваться на любимых людях и понять это только тогда, когда уже будет слишком поздно.

Заново уткнувшись в текст и не услышав в ответ ничего, Старк потер переносицу, силясь заставить самого себя прямо сейчас ни в коем случае не закрывать глаза. А спать, на самом деле, хотелось просто чертовски сильно, несмотря на то, сколько литров кофе он в себя влил и на то, что уже привык за много лет обходиться долгое время без сна и отдыха. Особенно его привычка стала вырабатываться, когда его ребенок долгими ночами поначалу ревел в поисках матери — Тони приходилось порой часами стоять у кроватки, едва не падая от усталости, укачивая на руках Питера и больше уже самому себе шепча «ну и почему же мы не спим, малыш? Ночью детям необходимо спать, чтобы днем чувствовать себя самым сильным. Прости, мама не сможет прийти, но зато папа, уж не знаю как сам тут не засыпавший на ходу, здесь и не оставит».

Он не спал вместе с Питером, не переставая ни на миг его укачивать и тихо мычать запомненную недавно колыбельную, постоянно со всей осторожностью стирая детские слезы.

Когда у его сына и вовсе начали резаться зубы, мужчина чуть с ума не сошел от постоянного плача, всхлипов и иногда тихого болезненного воя. На глаза постоянно сами собой наворачивались слезы при виде тянувшихся к нему маленьких ладошек и тогда еще самых первых попыток произнести заветное слово. Миллиардер не был в силах терпеть боль и надежду на спасение в теплых карих омутах, блестевших от слез, хотя и прекрасно понимал, что абсолютно все дети через это проходили и что это просто нужно перетерпеть.

Его сын, как и сам он, этого не понимали, потому что проходили через то же самое «я не могу спать, потому что тебе плохо», довольно часто вырубаясь от усталости днем — сам мужчина, полулежа на диване, полностью вымотанный криками сына и своими же в полной панике «Пятница, спаси, что мне делать?!», а Питер от постоянного плача и все-таки назойливого сна прямо на груди отца, цепляясь пальчиками за испачканную своими же слюнями футболку.

Если оба не могли заснуть, они искали друг друга и погружались в царство снов вместе. Если же оба нуждались в тепле и спокойствии, они всегда находили свою самую главную цель, они спешили как можно быстрее встретиться, _они всегда были рядом._

Поэтому, когда его взрослый ребенок вдруг начал засыпать лишь на диване в мастерской — _так безумно близко_ — Старк, имевший долгие годы проблемы со сном, неожиданно для себя резко осознал, что в первый же день, когда Питер заснул буквально на растоянии вытянутой руки, он просто взял и _отрубился на полу, прижавшись к тому самому дивану лбом._

Тони Старк, целые бесконечные минуты как сквозь воду смотря на подростка, буквально на секунду прикрыл глаза и… _все._

Было лишь тепло и спокойно.

Было лишь так, словно недостающий паззл наконец встал на свое место.

Была только его рука, даже во сне касающаяся пульса на другом запястье, и были уже сухие дорожки от слез подростка — _Тони заснул, потому что уверился, что его сыну не больно, а Питер заснул потому, что его нашли и больше никогда не оставят._

И Старк теперь не посмеет просто так сидеть без дела, когда друзья и близкие занимаются тем, что должен делать сам он.

Лишь он один обязан найти тех, кто уничтожил его жизнь. Лишь только он должен…

— Так, все, уж прости, приятель, но с меня достаточно, — прозвучал абсолютно неожиданно для него голос Роуди, а затем еще более внезапно руки легли на его плечи и с силой потянули за собой, заставляя встать в полной прострации.

— Роуди, что… — начал с огромным непониманием мужчина.

— Если уж ты не желаешь не то что отдохнуть, а хотя бы поесть — да-да, я прекрасно знаю, что ты не держал во рту ничего, кроме проклятого кофе, уже долгое время — то я буду действовать совсем по-другому, — как ни в чем ни бывало ответил тот, продолжая вести за собой абсолютно не сопротивляющегося миллиардера. — Уж поверь, скоро ты точно перестанешь походить на ожившего мертвеца.

— О чем ты, черт возьми?.. Куда мы идем?

Резко остановившись на месте прямо возле лифта, темнокожий мужчина посмотрел прямо на него — в его глазах горела решимость и уверенность.

— Мы идем к Питеру.

Тони рвано выдохнул. Сердце сбилось с ровного ритма.

Его сын…

А когда Тони вернется домой, его ведь не встретит лишь пустота?..

***

Питер _клянется,_ что и вправду уже решил направиться Башню, решил вернуться обратно к Мэй и мистеру Старку, но, конечно же, теперь-то в его жизни все не может быть так просто.

Пролетая мимо одной из улиц на паутине, Паркер в один миг ощутил, как взвыло чутье, а волосы буквально встали дыбом.

Резко остановившись на одной из крыш и присев на корточки, Человек-Паук глубоко втянул в себя воздух и сразу же почувствовал запах гари. До ушей донесся далекий вой пожарных машин.

Его глаза широко распахнулись под маской, стоило почти сразу же наткнуться взглядом на нити дыма, обхватывающие жилое здание, и алое пламя, бросающее такие же красные искры в воздух.

Времени о чем-либо думать — _что же будет с Железным Человеком, когда он не увидит меня в Башне?_ — и что-либо выбирать — _я должен спасти людей, но… также и мистера Старка_ — абсолютно не было.

Питер, глубоко вздохнув и напрягшись, выстрелил из паутинометов к своей главной цели.

Он ненадолго. Паркер действительно недолго и сразу же вернется! Ведь люди нуждаются в Человеке-Пауке, пускай и на месте пожара уже есть несколько пожарных машин. Да, пусть теперь и времени на то, чтобы что-то выяснить про свою настоящую личность у него абсолютно нет! Ведь должны же быть еще другие варианты помимо того, чтобы узнавать о самом же себе из новостей, верно?

_Ведь все-таки до возвращения Мэй и мистера Старка у него еще осталось время?_

— Это Человек-Паук! — раздался шокированный голос одного из пожарных при виде красно-синей тени.

— Это действительно он?!

— Эй, парень, где ты пропадал так долго? Мы уже стали переживать!

_Это его жизнь. Это то, ради чего Питер каждую ночь патрулирует улицы Квинса._

На лице сама собой появилась широкая улыбка, а сердце забилось от неясной радости. Как же все-таки давно Человек-Паук не был тем, кем и является.

— Нужна моя помощь, парни? — делая специально свой голос грубее и взрослее, спросил Паркер, уже сам внимательно разыскивая людей, нуждающихся в помощи. Однако какого-либо ответа ему не требовалось, так как, стоило ему остановить свой взор на одном окне, объятом пламенем, как паучье чутье завопило, а в ушах и вовсе раздалось неслышимое для обычных людей, полное мольбы и боли «пожалуйста, помогите!..».

Питер резко сорвался с места.

Когда он буквально на секунду остановился, силясь найти в столбе огня хоть одно нетронутое место, чтобы пробраться вовнутрь, внутри не переставал звучать хрип и чужой кашель.

Когда подросток, ощутив горький дым, который начал попадать в ту же секунду в легкие, стоило Паркеру суметь попасть в здание, прижал ладонь к носу, собственные губы не переставали шептать «я уже скоро, я помогу!»

— Где ты?! Я уже здесь, только не молчи!

Пламя обжигало, касаясь жаром каждой части его костюма. Алые нити пытались ухватить одежду, а дым вынуждал глаза постоянно слезиться. Кашель то и дело сотрясал его тело, хотя и он честно пытался сдерживаться, дыша через каждые двадцать секунд. Ну ничего, регенерация со всем справится. Всегда справлялась. Питеру просто необходимо найти. Просто найти и спасти.

— Эй! Пожалуйста, ответь мне, я иду на твой голос!

Чутье буквально за секунду предупредило его о том, что сверху на него что-то падает. Человек-Паук едва успел увернуться от балки, падая на пол и тут же ощущая, как все-таки часть огня обожгла его спину, а по ушам ударил шум упавшего и тяжелого предмета.

Из-за того, что в этот момент пришлось еще глубже вдохнуть, в легкие попало еще больше дыма. Это было плохо, но далеко не смертельно и не впервой, так что подросток вновь встал на ноги, сквозь слезящиеся глаза видя лишь объятые пламенем предметы и ни одной живой души.

_Питер больше не слышал того самого голоса._

_Детского голоса._

— Я здесь! Я помогу, только скажи хоть слово! — не теряя самообладания даже в такой ситуации, все кричал и кричал Питер, кажется, разодрав себе горло. Да где же?! Где же…

— Я… я здесь! — надежда и страх, раздавшийся справа от него.

Сердце на секунду остановилось, а затем забилось с удвоенной силой.

Он резко развернулся.

Она сидела, такая маленькая и беспомощная, в углу, невообразимым чудом сумев найти место, которое еще не успело коснуться пламя. Она постоянно кашляла и неконтролируемо плакала, глядя прямо на него огромными синими глазами, полными надежды и мольбы. Ее волосы спутались, а часть когда-то яркого зеленого платья была порвана, обнажая пострадавшее плечо.

_Такой совсем еще ребенок, Господи. И такая смелая._

— Эй, я уже прямо здесь, видишь? Я тебя спасу, кроха, — не переставал говорить подросток, осторожно беря девочку на руки, тут же почувствовав, как от прикосновения неожиданно сильных пальцев заболели плечи. Видимо, не только спина пострадала.

— Человек-П-паук? — девочка, спрятав лицо под его шеей и не прекращая кашлять, казалось, была удивлена и словно перестала обращать внимание на окружающий их огонь. — Это ведь правда ты? М-мама сказала, ты пропал, но ты снова вернулся. И… больше не исчезнешь, правда?..

— Я… — вдох, собственный кашель, ослабевшие конечности и море дыма в легких. Перед глазами все начало темнеть, а жар оплетал его как кокон, подбирался все ближе и ближе. — Клянусь, я больше никогда не исчезну.

Ему все больше и больше стало казаться, что он добирается до окна целую бесконечность. Как будто Человек-Паук все идет и идет, не видя конца своего пути.

Девочка же еще сильнее прижалась к нему, пока ее хрупкое тело сотрясал кашель, словно она могла в любой момент потерять сознание. Но ведь ей нельзя!.. И _ему_ ни в коем случае нельзя, потому что…

Питер задыхался, видя перед собой все мутно и плохо, с трудом переставляя ноги. Питер задыхался, пока по щекам сами собой текли слезы, а спина горела болью.

Питер _задыхался._

_Быстрее, Человек-Паук! Спасение уже совсем близко!_

— Э-эй… — слышит Паркер слабый-слабый голос, прежде чем внезапно ноги подкашиваются прямо напротив окна, и в глазах меркнет. Секундное потемнение в глазах в этот момент он отстранено сравнивает с часами, видя, как все ближе и ближе приближается к подоконнику прямо головой.

Сильно-сильно зажмурившись, подросток _выдыхает._

Больше никакого алого и черного цвета. Только умиротворенная тьма и спокойствие.

— Питер, — а это знакомый на всю жизнь мужской голос, призывающий его что-то сделать. За веками пляшут странные картинки, страшные-страшные, от чего хочется сжаться в маленький комочек и лишь сильнее зажмуриться. — Ребенок, открой глаза.

Он не хочет! Не хочет этого делать, потому что _там_ — страх, потому что _там_ — лишь боль, от которой не скрыться.

— Н-нет!.. — он хнычет словно маленький, даже закрывая почему-то маленькими ладошками и так закрытые глаза, ощущая, как пальцы вмиг становятся мокрыми, а на губах и вовсе чувствуется противная соль. — Не б-буду!

Так _страшно_ и так тяжело дышать. Словно чего-то не хватает.

— Тебе нужно это сделать, Пит, — чужие ладони накрывают его собственные, аккуратно пытаясь отцепить, но Паркер ни за что не сдается, упрямо продолжая скрываться от реальности и странного человека, от которого словно несет чем-то… таким необычным, что хочется _дышать_ , но это сделать все равно не получается. — Ребенок, пожалуйста, открой свои глаза хоть чуть-чуть. Ты ведь не забыл, что я говорил?

Забыл. И вправду не помнит, но как же… _как же хочется._

— Мое солнце, прошу тебя, _вставай_ , — вновь те самые руки, намного больше его собственных, с осторожностью отделяют его пальцы друг от друга. Питер хнычет и хочет уйти как можно дальше от навязчивых касаний, но неожиданно словно заложенный нос улавливает прохладный воздух, как будто исходящий от человека напротив. Он на пробу отодвигает один палец и видит маленькую полоску света, от вида которой внутри странно ноет. Питер ничего не понимает, но пытается вновь ощутить этот ветерок, благодаря которому дышать становится намного легче. — Не забывай, что я говорил. _Не забывай._

Мужской голос наполнен странной паникой и дрожит. Что-то теплое, что веет совсем не обжигающим теплом и защитой, прижимается к нему, лежащему в позе эмбриона, касаясь губами его макушки и окутывая всем собой.

— Я-я не помню, — всхлипывает надрывно он, прижимаясь и прижимаясь к родному телу, с каждой секундой медленно отодвигая пальцы в сторону. Глаза уже давным-давно сами открылись, осталось еще совсем _немного._

Питер убирает ладони и прижимается лицом к другой груди.

— Но я-то никогда не забуду, — прохладный и такой бесценный ветер, забирающийся прямо в легкие. Чувство окрыления и спокойствия. Прикосновение _отца._ — Я всегда буду помнить за тебя. Ты не знал этого, но я всегда был и буду у тебя прямо здесь, — ладонь ложится прямо напротив его бешено бьющегося сердца, грея тем самым теплом любви. — Я не позволю тебе сейчас заснуть. Ни за что.

«Я не сплю» — хочет произнести он уверенно, но губы не двигаются.

«Почему у меня такое чувство, что я вас знаю?» — хочет спросить он с непониманием, однако та самая хрупкая нить, ведущая к ответу на вопрос, резко обрывается.

« _Вы… вы то, чего мне так безумно не хватает?.._ »

— Проснись!

Питер с паническим страхом понимает, что ощущение присутствия самого бесценного _пропадет._

Исчезает. Уходит. _Его нужно найти._

_Пожалуйста, не уходи!_

— Проснись, Питер! — когда его вдруг резко отталкивают от себя, Питер широко распахивает глаза и видит яркий-яркий свет, с болью бьющий по вискам.

Резкий вдох…

— _Никогда не засыпай здесь, мой ребенок, а то папа не сможет тебя разбудить._

… и хриплый выдох в реальности.

— … Паук! — доносится до него детский крик девочки, что била его по спине из-за того, что подросток едва не придавил ее своим весом, с трудом за секунду до падения успевая приземлиться одной рукой на подоконник. Секунда потери сознания превратилась для него в долгие часы неизвестно где.

_Но уже не неизвестно с кем._

Питер вылетает из горящего здания с ребенком на руках, передавая его, оказывается, напуганным до ужаса родителям, чувствуя до сих пор горящей спиной направленные на него благодарные взгляды.

— Нам тебя не хватало, Человек-Паук, — Питер, не оборачиваясь в сторону ревущей матери, чувствует рядом с собой отца девочки. — Если бы не ты, то моя д-дочь…

— Ваш ребенок теперь в порядке и со своей семьей, а это самое главное, — не давая договорить мужчине страшные слова, отвечает ему он, с наслаждением вдыхая свежий воздух, а не дым от огня.

— Да, семья — это самое главное, — с дрожью в голосе согласно кивает тот, прежде чем Паркер срывается с места, сразу же ощутив все-все заработанные раны. Но ничего, регенерация справится.

Пора… _домой._

***

Тони возвращается в Башню со странным чувством внутри, которое не переставало назойливо доставать его, словно веля ему что-то сделать.

Было как-то… _совсем неспокойно._

— Тони, Мэй Паркер не в здании, так? — спросил его Роуди, когда они зашли в лифт, который должен отвезти их наверх. _Отвезти их прямо к его сыну._

— Да, — выдыхает мужчина в ответ, вновь почувствовав какую-то тревогу внутри. По какой-то причине Пятница не поприветствовала их, хотя делала это постоянно. Может, как было уже однажды справляется с какими-то мелкими сбоями и потому ничего не говорит? И все же странно, ведь она отправляла ему все нужные сообщения о Питере. — У нее какие-то дела с работой и оставленной квартирой.

— И ты не предлагал ей свою помощь?

Старк бросает на друга внимательный взгляд.

_И все равно что-то точно не так._

— Конечно, предлагал, за кого ты меня держишь, Роуди? — слабо-слабо попытался отшутиться тот, когда лифт мягко остановился на нужном этаже. — Она сказала, что сама должна со всем справиться, и я прекрасно понимаю ее желание, потому и не стал препятствовать. Да, мы оба сразу поняли, что на ее работе может что-нибудь… произойти, но, сам понимаешь, по-другому никак. Я на всякий случай попросил Хэппи побыть с ней, а парочка охранников и вовсе не отходят от нее ни на шаг.

Джеймс молча кивнул и вместе с миллиардером вышел из лифта.

— Эй, Роуди, — вдруг странным хриплым тоном начал Старк, резко замирая на месте возле двери, ведущей в гостиную. — Ты случайно не заметил ничего… странного?

Темнокожий мужчина нахмурился.

— О чем ты?.. — было спросил тот, как вдруг осознание пронзило его и он выдохнул: — Пятница. Почему она молчит? Как только мы ушли, она… Эй, Пятница, ты нас слышишь?

Лишь самое страшное в этот момент молчание и тихое шипение было ему ответом.

_ИИ самого умного человека на планете молчал. ИИ, через барьеры которого не было в силах пробраться абсолютно никому, не отвечал, словно был кем-то взломанным._

Воитель, ощутив, как быстро забилось сердце, видит, как буквально за секунду бледнеет мужчина, как его глаза, наполненные паническим страхом, распахиваются.

Джеймс лишь слышит _тот_ самый душераздирающий крик:

— _Питер!_

И смотрит, как за одно мгновение подрывается с места Тони в сторону спальни.

За своим сыном. За тем, кто должен, _обязан_ — _пожалуйста, будь там, ребенок, умоляю_ — быть в Башне. Быть дома. Быть живым.

_Тони Старк бежит за тем, кого панически боится вновь больше никогда в своей жизни не увидеть._

***


	11. Глава 10. О чем молчат герои.

***

Питер понятия не имеет, как смог только чудом забраться через окно Башни, по случайности попав в одну из гостевых комнат и добрых пару секунд, с непониманием хлопая глазами, рассматривая через маску неувиденный раннее интерьер. Паркер действительно застыл буквально посреди комнаты, успел лишь машинально снять маску и тут же глубоко втянуть чистый воздух, лишенный удушающего дыма.

Так, значит, не сюда.

Свою комнату без чьей-либо помощи он нашел далеко не сразу, успев незаметно для всех прямо в образе Человека-Паука пройти прилично растояние (конечно же, на потолке и никак иначе), чтобы в итоге уже с какой-то рассеяностью уставиться на место, где он находился, в лучшем случае, пару раз за прошедшие дни в Башне, однако все же что-то внутри упорно твердило, _что больше, чем пару раз._

Гораздо больше.

И все же по какой-то причине мастерская Железного Человека была намного роднее. Ближе. Все-таки не просто так он мог засыпать только лишь там и только рядом с мистером Старком, да?

Не так ли?

Кстати, а где он? Если Питер не ошибается, то время должно быть довольно позднее, так что и Мэй должна тоже скоро вернуться…

В ванной комнате Питер даже не стал смотреть на себя в зеркале, умыв лицо прохладной водой и тут же ощутив, как небольшая царапина на щеке, полученная неизвестно когда, начала щипать. Вот после этого Паркер уже изменил свое решение, подняв голову и тут же едва не отшатнувшись от вида самого себя в зеркале: кровь от той самой небольшой царапины из-за воды еще больше размазалась по щеке; дорожки от слез, вызванных огнем, блестели при свете, а вкупе с широко распахнутыми глазами Питер и вовсе походил на испуганного ребенка, что не есть хорошо.

Про спину, которую он еще даже не видел, ему вообще было страшно думать. Так что пришлось лишь с шипением натянуть на себя футболку, так как по какой-то причине аптечки в ванной не оказалось. Ну ничего, к завтрашнему дню ему будет однозначно лучше.

— Да ты просто молодец, Паркер… — самому себе с иронией произнес подросток, опершись руками об раковину и внимательно рассматривая царапину. Шанс на то, чтобы найти хотя пластырь, был точно также почти равен нулю, так что придется как-то объяснять свое разукрашенное лицо. И не только тете или Железному Человеку, кстати.

Прекрасно…

Класс, просто ничего не скажешь.

Мистер Старк и Мэй точно так и ждут, что он встретит их полностью помятый, как будто не сидел в телефоне и переписывался с Недом (разумеется, об этом никто, кроме Мэй, не знает. Ну, Питер _очень надеется_ , что ИИ не транслирует на экран миллиардера каждое сообщение), а, к примеру, _пострадал в битве._

Из ванной комнаты Паркер вышел на негнущихся ногах, давно перестав обращать внимание на то, как при соприкосновении с тканью спина еще сильнее начинала болеть. Да что же там такое?

Впрочем, неважно. Регенерация справится, а он уже давно научился терпеть.

Сейчас главное скрыть свое состояние от других.

С трудом сделав шаг в сторону лежащего на тумбочке телефона и ощутив в тот же миг вновь заболевшую спину, он непослушными пальцами поднял сотовый, чтобы нажать на кнопку разблокировки экрана.

О, всего лишь девять часов вечера, ничего страшного, тетя как раз обещала прийти где-то в…

Господи.

Подросток так резко откидывает телефон на кровать, что из головы в ту же секунду улетает краем глаза замеченное сообщение Неда на тему того, когда же Питер уже вернется в школу.

_Но какого же Питера ожидает увидеть его друг?_

_Паркера или Старка?_

— П-пятница?.. — хрипло едва выдавил Питер, ощущая пепел на языке и готовый появиться приступ кашля оттого, что ему пришлось сглотнуть вязкую слюну.

Молчание было настолько странным и не в духе ИИ, что он поначалу реально опешил и даже начал переживать, пока осознание не пронзило его.

Сердце в ту же секунду ухнуло куда-то вниз, а глаза широко распахнулись.

Это что же получается… _никто_ не знает, где он находится? То есть, выходит, все это время, пока он был на патрулировании, Пятница не отвечала ни на чьи-либо вопросы и уверенно не говорила, что подросток в своей комнате?..

Мистер Старк, решивший спросить о нем у ИИ, натыкался лишь на _пустоту?_

А как насчет других? Почему же тогда никто другой, находящийся в Башне, не спохватился?

— Боже… — от собственных мыслей Паркер буквально весь побледнел и покрылся холодным потом, уже давно перестав обращать внимание на небольшие ожоги из-за порванного костюма, на продолжавшую гореть огнем спину и на болевшую грудь, которая точно болела по причине того, что он пытался сдержать очередной порыв закашляться и только чудом не выплюнуть свои легкие.

_Ой-ёй._

Кажется, его изобретение, сделанное на скорую руку, все-таки имело изъян. И не просто изъян, а _огромный._

В рекордные сроки найдя нужное устройство, что было спрятано в потайном месте, подросток трясущимися пальцами нажал на несколько нужных кнопок и почти сразу же услышал как будто тихий щелчок.

— Пятница?.. — еще раз попытался он, поджав губы и в надежде посмотрев на потолок неожиданно мутным взглядом.

Собственный вдох показался ужасно громким, а время ожидания ответа растянулось на долгие минуты.

— Питер, что-то случилось? — произнесла Пятница голосом, в котором словно послышались нотки беспокойства. — Я обнаружила небольшой сбой в программе, так что могла долго не отвечать на запросы. Ты что-то хотел?

Паркер так сильно отрицательно помотал головой, что тут же пожалел об этом из-за хрустнувшей шеи.

Облегченный выдох вырвался сам собой вместе со словами:

— Нет-нет, просто… — вот что ему сказать? Тут даже просто нет слов. — Я…

— Питер, — вдруг перебивает впервые его ИИ, заставляя его удивленно распахнуть глаза. — Должна предупредить тебя: Босс направляется прямо сюда, и его состояние крайне нестабильно по неизвестной пока что мне причине.

— Что?.. — еще больше опешивает в ответ он, машинально направив взгляд на закрытую дверь. Прислушавшись к другим далеким звукам, Паркер действительно расслышал два других сердцебиения, одно из которых так быстро стучало, что не оставалось никаких сомнений в том, что человек сейчас на грани самой настоящей _паники._

— Прошу прощения, не могу ответить. Босс мне не отвечает.

Не успел Питер что-либо ответить, как вдруг та самая дверь, на которую, не отрываясь, подросток смотрел последнюю минуту, резко распахнулась и с громким стуком ударилась об стену.

Время для него будто замедлилось — вот подросток видит на пару мгновений застывшего на пороге мистера Старка, который с паническим выражением лица перевел сначала взгляд на пустую кровать и только затем заметил ошарашенного его; вот сердце миллиардера буквально пропускает удар, когда они, не моргая, смотрят друг на друга: Питер с огромным непониманием в глазах и появившимся беспокойством, а мужчина с безумным, просто _ужасающим_ страхом.

Страхом опоздать. Страхом того, что его самое страшное предположение, буквально на секунду пролетевшее в голове, подтвердилось.

_Страхом, что вместо только вернувшегося спустя бесконечные одиннадцать лет сына отец встретит лишь пустоту._

И больше ничего. И больше никогда _никого._

— Мистер С-старк?.. — почти одними губами с все тем же непониманием говорит Питер, по какой-то причине и сам почувствовав, как быстро забилось сердце при виде всех этих эмоций в карих глазах как никогда в этот миг похожих на собственные. — Что произошло?

Когда после его слов Железный Человек делает почему-то не твердый шаг в его сторону — _Паркер, посмотрев вниз, с шоком замечает неконтролируемо трясущиеся чужие руки, которые были подняты так, будто его хотели обнять_ — он делает лишь машинально шаг назад.

— Ты здесь… — наконец произносит хоть что-то мистер Старк с таким облегчением, а затем вдруг широко улыбается, из-за чего внутри у подростка как будто что-то обрывается.

_Что-то забытое_ невыносимо захотело как можно быстрее узнать причину всего этого и сделать так, чтобы мужчина улыбался от _счастья_ до того момента, пока неожиданно мистер Старк не очутился рядом и не притянул к себе.

Питер замер, не дыша, грудью ощущая бешеное биение сердца напротив собственного.

— Я так испугался, ребенок… — продолжал шептать миллиардер надломленно и вместе с тем с невиданным облегчением, отчего Паркер лишь мог сглотнуть вязкую слюну и молить о том, чтобы сюда зашел хоть кто-нибудь другой, чтобы остановить все это. Остановить эту непонятно чем вызванную _боль_ Железного Человека, потому что он не знает как. — Испугался не найти тебя снова. _Господи,_ как я мог вообще подумать, что в силах хотя бы один день быть вдали от _тебя?.._ Как я мог…

— Я н-не понимаю… — окончательно запутался подросток, чувствуя тепло и защиту от чужого тела, машинально прислонившись головой к широкому плечу.

Что-то внутри подсказывало ему, что за ним можно спрятаться от всех самых страшных кошмаров, чтобы в отместку — _я не боюсь никого, ведь это — мое самое бесценное укрытие и дом_ — показать тем язык, вновь уткнуться носом в плечо и услышать низкий смех мужчины, который не переставал умиляться своему сыну.

Что-то внутри не переставало твердить, что раньше, в далеком прошлом, маленький он постоянно любил спать ночами на этом самом плече, засыпая под абсолютно любой разговор мужчины — будь он полностью напичкан научными терминами или «ох, ты спишь что ли, ребенок?.. Кстати, да, папа тут как бы немножко устал и валится с ног: совещания, назойливые репортеры и все дела, но ладно, раз ты тут так мирно засыпаешь на моем плече, Пит, то я не посмею мешать твоему сну. Что ж, видимо, придется мне еще поработать тихо и побыть подушкой, так уж и быть».

Пускай и это плечо, в которое он не прекращал упираться подбородком, было твердым и не очень подходило для сна — _но ведь это, точнее его обладатель, его укрытие от монстров, его живой и самый родной дом._

Это то, что любишь.

То, что _никогда не хочется забывать._

Руки миллиардера тем временем продолжали как-то отчаянно цепляться за ткань на спине, тем самым тревожа раны, отчего слезы от боли сами собой скапливались в глазах, но Паркер давно не обращал на это внимание.

— Пятница не отвечала мне, — наконец признается мистер Старк все тем же дрожащим голосом, даже не думая о том, чтобы отстраниться, не переставая мелко трястись всем телом, отчего внутри у Питера невыносимо начинало что-то болеть. — И я думал, что _все._ Прости, если я напугал тебя, Пит, но, понимаешь, я тоже _испугался_ за тебя.

Его кумир был странно откровенным с ним, и это было настолько _необычно_ , что и у него вдруг возникло желание открыть один из своих секретов этому отчаянно цепляющемуся за него мужчине.

_Господи, как же подросток облажался, решив, что его устройство может не только превзойти ИИ известного гения, но и будет работать так, как он считал._

Из-за одной ошибки Питер едва не облажался еще сильнее, чем уже сделал. Какой же _идиот!_

Перспективный юный гений… Ага, как же.

Всего лишь глупый мальчишка с безумным желанием геройствовать и совсем не думающий о _чувствах других._

Тут мистер Старк — _между прочим, родной тебе человек, которого отчаянно пытаешься вспомнить, Паркер_ — мог впасть в настоящую панику при его отсутствии или с ним и вовсе могло произойти что-то еще хуже, а он тут решил «ой, я знаю как обойти защиту Пятницы и поэтому немного погеройствую, все будет хорошо».

Молодец, что сказать.

_Абсолютный глупец, совершенно забывший даже о Мэй._

— Простите… — одними губами прошептал Питер и крепко зажмурился, чтобы прогнать странные картинки перед собой, где две _те самые_ забытые тени стояли прямо за спиной мистера Старка и будто смотрели прямо в душу, говоря «неужели ты _действительно_ не в силах вспомнить?..».

_Ничего?.._

Когда в дверях показался мистер Роуди, то Паркер лишь мельком посмотрел на него потерянным взглядом, лишь успев заметить за это короткое время как мужчина облегченно выдохнул, а затем прислонился плечом к косяку, слегка улыбнувшись ему.

А затем по какой-то причине темнокожий мужчина нахмурился и произнес:

— Ребенок, что с тобой?

Не успел Паркер хотя бы осмыслить заданный вопрос, как вдруг совсем рядом раздался судорожный выдох.

Мистер Старк резко отстранился и, не убирая до сих пор дрожащих рук с его плеч, паническим взглядом начал быстро его рассматривать.

Конечно же, не заметить _ту царапину_ так миллиардер уже не мог.

— Питер?.. — начал странным хриплым голосом тот — в карих глазах появилось огромное непонимание и непонятный страх — похоже, так же как и подросток не замечая того, что к ним незаметно подошел мистер Роуди.

Осознание все-таки пронзило его быстрее, чем его кумир бы додумался до чего-то _страшного._

— Я п-просто поцарапался. Ну, в ванной!.. — нервно улыбаясь, быстро проговорил он.

Да, ложь ужасная, лгать _дорогим людям очень плохо_ , однако другого варианта не было.

И все же хорошо, что подросток успел смыть с лица все признаки того, что на самом деле он далеко не спокойно лежал на кровати.

_И все-таки есть еще кое-что хорошее — Питер прекрасно знал, что мистер Старк почти стопроцентно потом просмотрит все камеры, чтобы увидеть из-за чего именно он поцарапался, поэтому сказал, что в ванной, так как там камер нет._

— И ты… — вместо Железного Человека продолжил друг его кумира, вынуждая его наконец обратить внимание на кого-то другого, с трудом все же оторвавшись от взгляда на мистера Старка. — Все это время был здесь?..

Паркер уверенно кивнул, а затем, сам от себя не ожидая, сказал:

— А Мэй скоро вернется? Уже ведь… — осознание так резко пронзило его, что сердце в тот же миг забилось от беспокойства. — _Уже ведь так поздно!_ Я должен… Я сейчас позвоню, подождите…

Оба мужчины, как ему показалось, едва заметно вздрогнули — миллиардер и вовсе убрал руки и, шумно выдохнув, потер переносицу, когда Питер подорвался с места в сторону телефона.

Все та же знакомая рука успела аккуратно схватить его за локоть, прежде чем он сделал хотя бы два шага.

— Ребенок, — произнес успокаивающим тоном мистер Старк, наконец перестав напоминать призрака, что был на грани панической атаки. — Мэй сейчас с Хэппи и моими охранниками. Не переживай, недавно она сказала, что немного задержится. Ей… ей надо забрать некоторые вещи из квартиры и она тут же вернется, обещаю.

_Их квартира…_

Его место, где Человек-Паук впервые, не осознавая своих сил, случайно сломал в ванной комнате ручку двери, а потом кое-как сумел ее приделать обратно, пока тетя не узнала.

Это ведь та самая квартира, где с шести лет он жил вместе со счастливыми Мэй и Беном, которые приняли его в семью после смерти его родителей. Они приняли его и окружили заботой, они вернули маленького мальчика, что вместе с мамой и папой был безумно счастлив — любил их больше жизни — _они стали его новой семьей._

Тогда едва знакомые тетя и дядя приняли Питера Паркера. Забрали его _боль от потери самых родных._

Квартира, где жили три самых близких друг другу человека, через несколько лет счастья и смеха стала местом, где стали жить лишь два человека. Два человека, потерявших одного. Самого дорогого.

Квартира, где Питер первые годы плакал по родителям, где каждую ночь засыпал лишь в объятиях Бена и Мэй, где _было тепло._

Где его _дом._

А теперь она пустая. А теперь там никого и ничего нет.

— Почему… — с судорожным вдохом начал подросток, поднимая блестящие от слез глаза, чтобы встретиться взглядами с Железным Человеком, который издал такой же шумный вдох. — Почему тогда она мне не сказала?..

_Неужели Мэй действительно хочет забрать некоторые вещи, чтобы жить в Башне?_

Неужели она хочет оставить _их дом?_

— Я не знаю этого, ребенок, — честно признался миллиардер, а затем вдруг, быстро посмотрев на темнокожего мужчину, который только кивнул, продолжил: — Я знаю лишь то, что нужно обработать твою царапину. Пожалуйста, пойдем.

Паркер резко вздрагивает, когда на его плече уже который раз за короткое время оказывается тяжелая ладонь, которая начинает аккуратно подталкивать его к выходу. Питер растерянно смотрит несколько секунд на мистера Роуди, прежде чем следует за своим кумиром, не переставая ощущать дрожь руки и тепло родного человека, пробивающееся даже сквозь одежду.

До его слуха доносится бешеное сердцебиение мистера Старка.

До его сердца доносится несказанное «я абсолютно не в силах смотреть на любую твою травму и ничего не делать».

_Я не могу ничего не делать, зная, что обязан спасти._

***

— Как же все-таки сложно до вас достучаться, мистер Браун.

Сидящий за столом мужчина в очках заметно занервничал, когда рыжеволосая женщина начала не спеша подходить к нему, стуча своими каблуками в полной тишине и спокойно, даже несколько равнодушно, разглядывая свою цель.

— Прошу прощения за столь долгое ожидание, мисс Р-романофф, — все-таки не смог не заикнуться на фамилии Джордж, нервно и слегка улыбаясь, стоило Наташе присесть на мягкое кресло для гостей и положить ногу на ногу.

Еще несколько долгих секунд женщина просверливала своими холодными в этот момент глазами мужчину, подмечая каждую деталь: постоянное нервное ерзание на стуле, дрожащие губы, побледневшее от страха лицо и выступивший на лбу холодный пот, который тот поспешил убрать с помощью взятого в ящике стола платка.

— Мне интересно, — почти протянула она с удовольствием, продолжая следить за каждым движением Брауна, который всерьез уже не знал, куда можно посмотреть, чтобы скрыться от этих дьявольских глаз шпиона. — И какова же тогда причина этого ожидания? Помнится, я попросила встретиться с вами еще как два дня назад. Слишком долго я ждала этой, безусловно, важной встречи, чтобы не найти целые дни молчания подозрительными, не находите?

После сказанного Джордж широко распахнул глаза, в который промелькнул панический ужас, и поспешил ответить, поправляя одновременно спавшие с носа очки:

— Нет-нет, что вы, мисс! — поспешил заверить Черную Вдову тот. — Понимаете, честно говоря, для меня это все безумно неожиданно, потому что я совсем не ожидал, что один из Мстителей не только решит посетить столь малоизвестный город, но и наш роддом! Я глубоко сожалею, что вам пришлось ждать так долго, мэм. Я и вправду не ожидал, что вашу просьбу о встрече мне передадут не сразу, как и положено. Мне буквально ее передали только сегодня утром! Уму просто непостижимо!

— Вы же главный врач одного из роддомов Велча, мистер Браун, — не обращая внимание на фальшивое возмущение и явно до сих пор нервное состояние, Наташа встала и сделала несколько шагов, чтобы остановиться возле стола и нависнуть над мужчиной, что в этот же миг ощутил себя невыносимо маленьким и беззащитным перед этой темной аурой героя. — Как это вы не узнали, что вас желает посетить сама Черная Вдова и задать некоторые важные вопросы? Нехорошо так плохо врать гостям, доктор.

Покачав в разочаровании головой, Романофф, как показалось напуганному до ужаса доктору, обвела скучающим взглядом помещение, на самом деле, не прекращая все время следить за своей целью.

— Я… я…

— Вот только давайте без очередных бесполезных извинений и попыток отложить разговор, доктор Браун, — спокойно перебила его она. — Вы прекрасно знаете, зачем я сюда пришла. Не делайте хуже себе, сэр, а то еще одну ложь, даже самую безобидную, я могу засчитать за намеренное сокрытие правды о сыне Железного Человека. Как считаете, — с интересом вдруг спросила женщина, вновь смотря прямо в зеленые глаза мужчины, склонив голову, — он будет очень _зол_ , если узнает, что вы не желаете что-либо рассказать о его давно _похищенном_ ребенке?

Когда молчавший побледнел еще сильнее и начал часто дышать, Наташа была мысленно готова к чему угодно, но не к тому, что тот махнет дрожащей ладонью в сторону кресла и скажет:

— Присядьте, мисс, — явно постарался взять себя в руки доктор, еще раз проведя платком по лбу, прежде чем со вздохом продолжил, видя, что Черная Вдова даже не собирается последовать его словам, прищурившись: — Значит, вы хотите знать при каких именно обстоятельствах Питер Бенджамин Паркер был впервые закреплен за нашим роддомом в возрасте пяти лет?

Что ж, она знала еще с самого начала, что к их встрече заранее подготовились, раз говорящий знает фальшивую личность сына Тони Старка, о чем знали немногие. В будущем женщина обязательно проследит за тем, чтобы никто в этой больнице дальше не распространил эту секретную информацию.

— И это тоже, — согласно кивнула головой Наташа, чтобы с холодом произнести: — Сейчас меня больше интересует _почему_ вы, доктор Браун, не заметили поддельных документов? Не заметили ничего подозрительного?

Мужчина неожиданно разозлился:

— Если уж и даже сейчас никто не понимает, как свидетельство приняли за настоящее, то чего вы ожидаете от _нас?_ — резко бросил тот, видимо, в конец устав от всех обвинений и почти прямых угроз в его адрес. — Ричард и Мэри Паркеры предоставили мне все необходимое, мисс Романофф. И я не стану скрывать, что месторождение Питера _Паркера_ также было обозначено как уже исчезнувший роддом в этом городе, но, видимо, вы уже это знаете.

— Как и то, что роддом при непонятных обстоятельствах был разрушен, когда ребенку, судя по фальшивым документам, было пять лет. Тогда уже он закреплен здесь, — продолжила Наташа, внимательно следя за любым проявлением эмоций.

— Все верно. Пусть я уже почти ничего не помню, но я действительно впервые увидел мальчика, когда ему было пять, — когда Браун вдруг прикрыл глаза и начал потирать пальцами виски, словно старался вспомнить, Романофф незаметно включила спрятанный диктофон. — Честно признаться, я не очень хорошо запомнил именно этот случай и я могу не намерено сказать неправду. Десять лет все-таки прошло…

Когда женщина кивнула, то он продолжил:

— Тогда, десять лет назад, ко мне лично обратились мужчина и женщина вместе с ребенком, потому что прежний роддом был разрушен и в графе «месторождение» пришлось поставить именно наш роддом, чтобы данные не были утеряны. И в этом не было ничего удивительного, ведь это был не единичный случай, так что я спокойно принял их документы. Да, _они не показались_ мне поддельными. Меня лишь удивило то, что по какой-то причине Паркеры пришли вместе с мальчиком и попросили меня об одной просьбе.

— _Просьбе?_ — мгновенно переспросила с подозрением женщина, ощутив, как внутри отчего-то забилось сердце.

Джордж, смотря прямо в ее глаза впервые за все время твердо, ответил почти сразу же:

— Никому не рассказывать о том, что я увидел.

Мужчина немного соврал, когда сказал, что не очень хорошо помнит тот день.

Все он помнил _хорошо._

Это был девятое августа, два часа дня. На улице ярко светило солнце, однако ветер был довольно сильный и часто бил с назойливым звуком в окна. Джордж как раз допивал свой остывший кофе и доедал румяный пончик, так как его обед подходил к концу, когда его прервали.

— Доктор Браун, к вам посетители, — прозвучал тогда неожиданно женский голос в телефоне, стоило ему по привычке взять трубку.

Когда в дверях показались мужчина и женщина, Браун совсем не удивился двум людям, тут же опуская голову, чтобы обратить внимание на бумаги.

Не поднимая головы и краем глаза видя, как к нему подходят, он произнес:

— Проходите и садитесь, мистер и миссис… — стоило все-таки взглянуть на пришедших, как вдруг мужчина осекся, с удивлением увидев сидящего у незнакомца на руках мальчика, который прижимался лицом к плечу, крепко-крепко цепляясь за шею, из-за чего Джордж не мог увидеть его лицо. Также немало вызывало удивление одежда ребенка: несмотря на почти жаркую погоду, тот был одет в плотную синюю толстовку и такие же плотные темные штаны.

— Паркеры, — наконец произнесла, улыбаясь, женщина, садясь на предложенное место. Брауну она даже показалась какой-то безумно уставшей и бледной. — Я Мэри, а это Ричард, — кивок в сторону садящегося.

— Вы простите, что мы с ребенком… Не смогли оставить одного, — продолжает за ту мистер Паркер, прижимая еще ближе к себе молчавшего мальчика, положив руку на неконтролируемые кудряшки, словно специально не давая ребенку отстраниться. — Кстати, это Питер.

— Здравствуйте, я доктор Браун, но вы, наверное, и так это знаете, — кивнул в ответ Джордж, наконец прекратив смотреть на мальчика. Что ж, не его это дело. — Итак, вы же пришли сюда за тем, чтобы закрепиться за нашим роддомом?

Дальнейший разговор был обычный и не предвещал ничего такого. Браун принял все необходимые документы и задал некоторые вопросы, мысленно желая как можно быстрее налить себе еще одну кружку горячего кофе и взяться за работу на компьютере. Хотя, в принципе, дел было не так уж и много, чтобы желать поскорее закончить разговор, просто… Джорджа несколько заставляло беспокоиться то, что мальчик был очень молчалив и прятался под шеей своего отца. Мужчина не понаслышке знал, что дети в столь раннем возрасте очень активны и точно _не молчат, когда к ним обращаются по имени._

Джордж Браун запомнил еще на долгое время тот короткий разговор, когда семья Паркеров уже собралась уходить:

— Ох, пока вы не ушли… Я забыл предложить вашему сыну конфету. Ему же можно их? — уже потянулся к небольшой тарелке со сладостями он, приветливо улыбаясь в спину уходящим.

На самом деле, Джордж ничего не ожидал, пока вдруг неожиданно мальчик не поднял голову — _тусклые глаза взрослого человека посмотрели прямо на него, вызывая дрожь_ — и произнес то самое:

— Папа сказал, что мне нельзя конфеты, — странным хриплым и отстраненным голосом говорил тот, смотря прямо в душу, — потому что потом будут болеть живот и зубы. Потом будет _очень больно._

Брауну тогда на целое мгновение показалось, что мальчик говорил совсем о другом. Совсем-совсем о другом.

Нахмурившись, мужчина уже открыл рот, чтобы задать вопрос, как его перебили:

— Питер просто переел сладкого, доктор, — со вздохом ответила миссис Паркер, поправляя свои волосы и, наклонившись, что-то прошептала ребенку, который обратно уткнулся лицом под шею. Ричард Паркер поспешил попрощаться и вышел из комнаты, аккуратно поглаживая сына по спине.

— Понимаю, у самого дочь не может без сладкого… — с понимающей и немного натянутой улыбкой говорил он, ожидая, что Мэри Паркер уже уйдет, однако неожиданно та вдруг, наклонившись над столом, произнесла:

— _Пожалуйста_ , доктор Браун, не говорите никому о том, что увидели. А я знаю, что вы подумали о _совершенно другом_. Мой ребенок просто… — судорожно вдохнула женщина и, выпрямившись, прикрыла глаза, как будто ей было плохо. — Питер просто не силах забыть свои кошмары и путает их с реальностью. Дети часто в этом возрасте… _очень впечатлительны._

Тогда, десять лет назад, по какой-то причине Джорджа Брауна впечатлила эта короткая встреча с семьей Паркеров, которая вскоре, буквально год спустя, переехала в Квинс и забрала документы.

— То есть вы хотите сказать, — со вздохом начала Наташа, внимательно все это время слушая рассказ мужчины, — что десять лет назад Паркеры намеренно скрывали, что с мальчиком было что-то не так? Что ему _было больно?_ — со злостью проговорила Романофф, не скрывая холода, сжимая руки в кулаки до побеления в костяшках. Ей хотелось сейчас же достать из-под земли этих Паркеров и показать тем, что случается с теми людьми, кого находит Черная Вдова, узнавшая, что _они причинили вред маленькому ребенку._

— Не могу знать, — повел плечами доктор, бросив взгляд в окно. Он все-таки не был святым человеком, который бы доблестно рассказал о своих подозрениях, несмотря на то, что работал в роддоме. Тем более, что они были и вправду всего лишь подозрениями. — Я слишком мало знаю, чтобы делать какие-либо выводы. Быть может, мне тогда лишь показалось?

Наташе же и этого было достаточно, чтобы зацепиться за необходимую нить.

***

День, который Питер мог по праву назвать одним из самых лучших за последнюю неделю, настал тогда, когда Мэй без его ведома договорилась с мистером Старком о том, чтобы _он смог увидеться с Недом вживую._

Это было просто невозможно!

Всю эту прошедшую неделю Паркер только и мог, что переписываться с другом по телефону, слушая в ответ рассказы Лидса о его школьном дне, о все том же хулигане Флэше, о странной ЭмДжей и о том, _как сильно он скучает._

Когда пришедшая в мастерскую тетя (Паркер как раз ждал мистера Старка, который по какой-то причине отошел, потому что ему позвонили), присев на диван и впервые за долгое время счастливо улыбнувшись ему, задала всего лишь один вопрос «не хотел бы ты повидать Неда?», подросток буквально чуть не подпрыгнул до потолка от радости.

И он, конечно же, понятия не имел, по какой причине Мэй решила поговорить с миллиардером о том, чтобы подросток смог увидеть лучшего друга (хотя что-то ему подсказывало, что она прекрасно видела, _как сильно он скучает не только по школе, но и по Лидсу_ ).

Паркер лишь знал, что она невиданным способом смогла добиться невозможного. Просто нереального.

Да разве Питер мог себе представить после всего, что произошло — _после того, как на целое мгновение Тони Старк вновь подумал, что потерял все_ — мужчина сможет его куда-то отпустить?

Нет. _Ни за что._

Шанс был равен почти нулю, но все же его родному человеку как-то удалось. Мэй, которая недавно вернулась с самыми важными вещами из их дома, старавшаяся скрыть то, что она плакала, _удалось._

Его тетя все-таки всегда была сильная и самая лучшая. Она единственная семья, что была у обычного Питера Паркера после того, как Бен погиб.

Просто невообразимым также было то, что женщина смогла принять, что и сама почти лишилась не только дома, _но и прежней жизни с ее племянником._

И почему же все это _невозможно?_ Так это потому, что после того, как Человек-Паук облажался с Пятницей, мистер Старк буквально направил все свои силы на то, чтобы выяснить что _именно случилось с единственным ИИ в мире._

Очевидно же, что Питер _абсолютно_ не знал, как хотя бы намекнуть, что во всем произошедшем не были причастны те, кто был причастен к похищению четырехлетнего ребенка? Что во всем виноват лишь _он и только он._

Виновата его жизнь героя, на которую Человек-Паук буквально подсел как наркоман на наркотики. Виновато его безграничное желание всем помогать и всех спасать, даже когда больше всего спасти требовалось именно героя в трико. Совсем еще мальчишку с суперсилами, который принял на свои плечи непосильный груз героя и возомнил себя самым сильным. Возомнил себя тем, кто, пока Мстители заняты чем-то более масштабным, переводит пожилых людей через дорогу и уворачивается от пуль.

_Как же Человек-Паук ошибается._

Сейчас, сидя на заднем сиденье машины, Питер знал лишь одно — то, что Железный Человек ничего не найдет, а сам он _ничего_ не скажет.

Так было правильно. Так было _необходимо._

— Хэппи, то есть, ты хочешь сказать, что будешь находиться рядом _все время_? — который раз за последние минуты спросил с все тем же непониманием подросток, беспокойно ерзая на месте. Ладони потели от волнения, а сердце билось быстро-быстро.

— Прости, ребенок, но это приказ Тони, — как показалось ему, со вздохом ответил мужчина за рулем, который попросил его звать по имени. — И я с ним полностью согласен.

Паркер поджал губы и скатился вниз по сиденью, чувствуя затылком назойливое покалывание. Конечно же, подросток прекрасно знал, что мистер Старк и Мэй не отправят его куда-то далеко от Башни только лишь с личным водителем Железного Человека, так что не было почти — да, _почти_ — ничего удивительного в том, что за ними ехала, по крайней мере, еще одна машина с кучей охранников. Кажется, краем глаза Питер даже видел пустой летящий Марк, но он уже ни в чем не уверен, если честно признаться.

_Ага, Питер Паркер уже ни в чем не уверен, однако готов наконец признаться, что медленно, но уверенно начинает ко всему привыкать._

Пускай это и невозможно сложно, но так _надо._

Дальнейший путь до дома Неда прошел спокойно, почти без разговоров, хотя и Хэппи честно пытался под предлогом непринужденной беседы задать тот самый вопрос «все в порядке, дитя?», но Паркер в ответ либо пожимал плечами, либо мычал что-то утвердительное. Знаем, проходили не раз.

Питер же сам еще долго мысленно задавался вопросом сколько раз еще ему нужно ответить «со мной все хорошо, спасибо», чтобы самому же поверить в сказанное.

В конце концов, из мыслей его вырвал звук хлопания двери машины и мужской голос:

— Мы на месте, Питер, — не успел названный даже до конца вернуться в реальность, как Хэппи уже обошел с другой стороны автомобиль какой-то безумно дорогой марки (сейчас ему не было до этого дела) и открыл дверцу.

В его лицо тут же ударил прохладный ветер, а солнце на секунду будто обожгло чувствительные глаза.

— Я бы сам мог… — сконфуженно пробормотал Паркер, абсолютно не привыкший к тому, что кто-то специально как какой-то знаменитости ему открывает дверь машины.

Что ж, надо признать, Мэй рядом бы намного быстрее привела его в нормальное состояние, вот только она ведет какие-то секретные разговоры с мистером Старком. В последнее время она совсем загружена, пускай даже и не ходит на работу.

— Привычка, — лишь пожал плечами мужчина, продолжая держать открытой дверцу до того момента, пока Питера вдруг не пронзило осознание, что он до сих пор как какой-то идиот сидит и пялится на мистера Хогана, который, что удивительно, совсем не был из-за этого раздражен — наоборот в его глазах было странное понимание и нотка непонятной грусти вместе с дымкой воспоминаний.

Все-таки не стоит ни в коем случае _забывать_ и о том, что Хэппи Хоган точно также является частью его прошлой жизни. Тем, кто запомнил его как маленького мальчика с фамилией Старк.

— А как ты собираешься объяснить кто ты семье Неда? Ну, то есть, я уже сказал Неду, что приду не один и по какой именно причине ты со мной, однако… — осекся подросток из-за того, что почти врезался в столб, если бы не рука мужчины, ухватившая его за локоть. Господи, смешно да и только.

А во всем виновато проклятое солнце, светившее прямо в глаза!

А еще Питер в уме себе не мог представить, как объяснит мистеру и миссис Лидс _что это там за взрослый мужчина в костюме пришел с ним и постоянно следит за каждым его шагом._

Хотя да, как он и говорил, Питер уже все объяснил по телефону…

— У меня есть свой план, — лишь отвечает ему Хэппи и, к его легкому шоку, улыбается уголками губ, осторожно подталкивая его к нужному дому, как будто это сам он рвался как можно скорее прийти сюда, а не Питер.

По неизвестной причине последующие минуты проходят для него как одной картинкой без звука: вот в дверях их встречает улыбающаяся миссис Лидс и произносит что-то вроде «передай своей тете мои соболезнования», вот сам он отстраненно кивает и даже что-то говорит, видя краем глаза, как Хэппи о чем-то начинает говорить с кивающей то и дело женщиной, а _вот наконец_ происходит тот самый момент, когда он встречается взглядом со своим самым лучшим другом и тут же не может сдержать широкую улыбку.

— Нед! — воскликивает с безумной радостью Питер, мгновенно срываясь с места, чтобы обнять такого же громко воскликнувшего его имя Лидса, который, кажется, от всех чувств даже всхлипнул.

— Боже, чувак, как будто вечность тебя не видел… — честно признается полноватый подросток, шмыгнув носом и наконец остранившись спустя бесконечные и одновременно короткие минуты, чтобы, с секунду, не моргая, посмотреть прямо в его глаза и выпалить: — А ты как-то незаметно изменился, бро. Стал… каким-то бледным? Ты прости за откровенность, просто я так давно тебя не видел!..

Паркер, не прекращая улыбаться — хотя и улыбка на самом деле дрогнула, а сердце пропустило удар — беспечно рассмеялся и постарался так же непринужденно ответить:

— Ну, поездка была достаточно долгой и там, где я был, солнце появлялось крайне редко из-за облаков, — с незаметным вдохом говорил он, пока в груди что-то ныло оттого, что он врал другу и не мог ничего с этим поделать.

Другой подросток лишь понимающе кивнул и вдруг осторожно спросил:

— А ты… ну, в порядке?.. — к сожалению, тут Паркер не смог скрыть свою дрожь и искру паники на дне глаз, из-за вида которых у Неда широко распахнулись глаза. — О Господи, прости, что начал эту тему! Просто ты же сам говорил, что не очень хорошо знал бабушку своей тети, вот я и…

А.

То есть Лидс имел ввиду совсем другое…

— Ничего, чувак, я просто не сразу понял, о чем ты, — от облегчения он даже шумно выдохнул и широко улыбнулся. Что ж, самое страшное позади, осталось убедить друга в том, что Питер вернулся _в город на время и все еще не собирается в школу из-за кое-каких проблем_.

— А что ты тогда подумал? — не мог не спросить с той же осторожностью полноватый подросток, на что Паркер лишь покачал головой и попросил не говорить об этом. Его друг всегда знал, когда нужно перестать задавать важные вопросы, потому что знал, что когда-нибудь в будущем ему на них обязательно ответят.

Это ли не самая крепкая дружба, когда понимают с полуслова и одного отрицательного качания головы?

— Мальчики, вам что-нибудь принести? — раздается голос миссис Лидс, когда они уже делают шаги в сторону комнаты Неда. Боже, Питер как будто _действительно_ не был в гостях у лучшего друга целую вечность.

— Не, мам, я сам потом что-нибудь возьму! — почти кричит в ответ Нед прям рядом с ним, потому что из-за шумного работающего чайника его было плоховато слышно. К сожалению, у Человека-Паука был просто отличный слух, из-за которого сейчас столь громкий звук со всей силы ударил по барабанным перепонкам и заставил машинально поморщиться. Это он еще не думает о том, что до сих пор болевшая спина, которую подросток незаметно спрятал за плотным слоем бинтов и какой-то найденной лечебной мази (так было написано, между прочим!), по какой-то причине напомнила о себе.

— Хорошо, отдыхайте там, но смотрите ничего не ломайте! Знаю я вас и ваши эксперименты… Испортили такие обои!..

Лидс немного побледнел и поспешил ответить несколько даже возмущенно:

— Ну мам! Это было давно и я уже извинился! — Питер не смог сдержать смешок, слушая бешеный стук сердца, готовое вот-вот вырваться от счастья.

Это было в духе семьи Лидс — говорить вот так вот, не видя друг друга и стараясь перекричать любой лишний звук. И он прекрасно это понял за все долгие годы, когда был в гостях.

— Да-да, дорогой, я помню… Но _обои_ ничего не забывают! — Нед страдальчески простонал и прижал руку к лицу, отчего Питер не был уже в силах сдержать сотрясающий грудь хохот. При виде этого полноватый подросток с огромным возмущением посмотрел на него и чуть ли не прошипел:

— А ты чего смеешься, сам же тогда предложил «просто проверить мою новую формулу, она просто бомба, чувак, обещаю»!

— Я такое не говорил, — не менее возмущенно начал защищаться Паркер, слыша как Хэппи, до этого внимательно слушавший их, произнес «эксперименты?..», на что миссис Лидс с готовностью начала ему обо всем рассказывать. Что ж, кажется, что мистер Старк узнает еще одну историю из его жизни и точно начнет задавать вопросы про эти самые теперь постыдные эксперименты…

— Ага, может, такое и не говорил, — беспечно махнул рукой тот, когда они зашли в комнату, чтобы бухнуться на кровать и показать в воздухе огромный шар. — Но в итоге формула на самом деле оказалась просто _бомба!_ Такой взрыв и вонь были, ужас!..

Так легко. Так спокойно.

_Все это жизнь обычного Питера Паркера._

_А Питер Старк ее тоже достоин?.._

— Очень смешно, бро, — закатил глаза Питер, стараясь скрыть улыбку. — Только вот кто-то забывает, что именно _он_ настоял на эксперименте. И кто же это, напомни-ка?..

— М-м-м. Дай-ка подумать… — преувеличенно задумчиво протянул тот, потирая подбородок, прежде чем вдруг воскликнул и щелкнул пальцами: — Мама!

Паркер тут же вместе с Лидсом взорвались в громком хохоте до слез, который смогли остановить только тогда, когда смеяться уже было больно и изо рта вырывалась икота.

_На самом деле_ оба успокоились лишь спустя пятнадцать минут, усевшись на полу перед тем самым набором из Лего в виде Звезды Смерти, который Нед даже не распаковал — хотя и безумно хотел — потому что ждал, когда он сможет сделать это с другом.

Нед ждал его. Ждал Питера _Паркера._

Вот только Питер уже давно не знает, кто он на самом деле.

— Кстати, это не мое дело… Но, бро, кто тот мужчина?.. — задал давно беспокоящий его вопрос полноватый подросток, стоило разложить как следует схему постройки.

Паркер, как раз внимательно рассматривающий ее, тут же замер и сглотнул вязкую слюну.

_Пора следовать плану, который включал в себе ложь самому лучшему другу._

— Это Хэппи, — выпалил как на духу он, незаметно коротко выдыхая. Так, все хорошо, Человек-Паук, тихо… — Он друг Мэй и прилетел недавно откуда-то из Западной Вирджинии. Я часто с ним раньше виделся в детстве, хотя и сейчас не очень помню…

_А ведь эта ложь не такая уж и неправда, если так подумать._

— А с тобой он пришел?.. — начал ерзать от любопытства тот, весь подавшись вперед и едва не налегая на некоторые детали.

— … потому что просто захотел познакомиться. Хэппи очень общительный человек и рад любым новым знакомствам, да и твоя мама не возражала этому, когда я позвонил и сказал об этом, разве нет? — от волнения вновь начали потеть ладони, которые он поспешил вытереть об штаны. В этот самый момент назойливо зачесалась щека.

Да-да, этот план трещал буквально по швам, о чем подросток не раз говорил не только Хэппи, но и Мэй и мистеру Старку, однако те лишь отвечали бесконечное «все будет хорошо», которые он слышал уже чуть ли не в каждой фразе.

— Ого… — удивленно протянул Лидс и как-то странно посмотрел на его руку, прищурившись, когда Паркер все-таки почесал щеку. — А мне он не показался таким общительным…

— Только не говори ему об этом, а то он обидится, — хмыкнул в ответ он и уже собрался вновь обратить внимание на схему как вдруг увидел краем глаза хитрую улыбку друга.

— Что?.. — не успел подросток элементарно задать вопрос, как его перебили:

— Бро, это что, девчачий _браслет_?! — прямо возле его уха громко воскликнул его друг, так резко приблизившись к нему, что от неожиданности и завывшего чутья Питер отшатнулся и _буквально_ подпрыгнул на стену, прилепившись всеми конечностями.

В комнате повисла тишина, а затем:

— _О Господи-Боже-Мой!_

Питер грохнулся на пол в ту же секунду и услышал спешащие к ним шаги.

_О чем там я должен был молчать?.._

***


End file.
